To Love Somebody
by kindtwin
Summary: Em meio à tentativa de ter uma relação normal, os sentimentos de Mulder por Scully e a deterioração da saúde dela devido ao câncer avançado, tornam impossível para ele se comprometer... TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA.
1. Prólogo

Título: To Love Somebody (Amar alguém)

Por: Tess e Char Chaffin

Categoria: Mulder/Outra, Mulder/Scully

Rating: R para NC-17

Spoilers: "Never Again", "Irresistible", "Gethsemane", "Redux I e II", e outros pontos durante as temporadas 4 e 5.

Disclaimers: Nossos para brincarmos, nossos para amarmos – mas não nossos para lucrarmos!

Notas das autoras: Ao final!

Feedback: sabem que adoramos isso!

Resumo: Em meio à tentativa de ter uma relação normal, os sentimentos de Mulder por Scully e a deterioração da saúde dela devido ao câncer avançado, tornam impossível para ele se comprometer...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A tradução foi autorizada pelas autoras. (Até parece que isso nos impede de traduzir... hihihihihi) e a fanfic pertence a elas. Só estou traduzindo. Não desanimem pelo "Mulder/outra", apesar de a fic contar basicamente isso, mas na parte shipper, que ofusca o resto... Acreditem, vale a pena. Escolhi traduzir esta fic por ser das mesmas autoras de Deliverance From Evil -- minha fic de XFiles favorita -- e por ser shippééérrima, claro. Desculpem eventuais erros.

A propósito, 'To love somebody' é uma música muito linda do Bee Gees. Quem gosta de música antiga, deve ouvir.

Enjoy. ;)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

~ To Love Somebody ~

~ Prólogo ~

_"...Há uma luz – um certo tipo de luz que nunca brilha em mim..."_

"Então... Conte-me sobre seu jovem homem."

"Bem, não há muito que contar, vovó. Ele é um Agente Federal... FBI. Não sei muita coisa sobre o trabalho dele, ainda. Estamos namorando há um mês, e tem sido divertido, até agora. Ele é muito gentil; acho que gostaria dele."

"Hmmph. Se você o trouxesse aqui para que eu pudesse conhecê-lo... Talvez eu mesma visse. Como ele é? Bonito? Você merece alguém bonito, Lillian."

"Vovó! Sim, ele é muito bonito. Alto e magro, com cabelo castanho escuro e os olhos cor de avelã mais adoráveis. Sorriso muito bonito. Ele é tímido às vezes... E tem esse grande senso de humor. É o tipo de cara com quem você sentiria orgulho de ser vista, sabe?"

"Olhos cor de avelã, huh? Seu avô tinha olhos assim. Eram tão claros que me faziam derreter em vinte pedaços... Então. Quando será o casamento? Não estou ficando mais jovem, sabe."

"VOVÓ! Saímos só umas quatro vezes. Ainda nem conheci a família dele!"

"Bem, o que prende vocês, hein? Você também não está ficando mais jovem, Lilly. Gostaria de segurar alguns bisnetos em meus braços antes de morrer. Você é minha única neta, meu amor... não me faça esperar muito."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Vovó... A senhora tem só setenta anos! E vai viver mais do que todos nós, até eu! Olhe, eu tenho que ir. Tenho um encontro para almoçar. Prometo que passaremos aqui, talvez este final de semana, ok? Você irá conhecê-lo, se ele concordar. Como eu disse, ainda é cedo; não quero que isso dê errado. Ele pode terminar sendo alguém muito importante na minha vida. Mas eu aviso, ok? Mas agora estou atrasada. Não quero deixar Fox esperando... "

Lembro-me dessa conversa como se tivesse acontecido ontem, ao invés de há mais de dois anos... Nós ainda estávamos começando a nos conhecer e eu estava ansiosa e necessitada e tentando tanto esconder isso. Fox foi o primeiro homem que namorei em muito tempo que me fez sentir como se tudo fosse possível em minha vida. Não me entendam mal; esses últimos anos têm sido maravilhosos. Fox é maravilhoso. Ele é romântico e amoroso e engraçado e tão doce. Às vezes meus sentimentos por ele doem em mim. Eu me apaixonei por ele no nosso terceiro encontro, e após dois anos não estou nem perto de saber com certeza se ele também me ama.

Oh, eu sei que ele gosta muito de mim. Posso sentir no modo como ele me toca, faz amor comigo. Uma mulher pode dizer quando um homem gosta dela – e Fox gosta de mim. Mas, amor? Oh, eu não sei... Uma vez, há quase seis meses, pensei que finalmente ele diria. Talvez, finalmente eu ouviria as palavras.

Ele me levou para um hotel nos arredores de Boston, para passar o final de semana. Era o meu 30º aniversário, e ele devotou todo o final de semana para me fazer feliz. Nós saímos para jantar e dançar; caminhamos nas montanhas e fizemos amor sob as estrelas. Cheguei tão perto de contar a ele, dizer aquelas palavras. Mantive dentro de mim por muito tempo, querendo tanto contar, mas não achava o momento certo – não sentindo a vibração certa de Fox. Era como se uma parte dele fosse mais fria do que o resto; tão intensamente quanto ele podia me dar amor físico, a parte fria afastava as palavras vitais que eu esperava ouvir, depois que nós dois caímos um contra o outro e nossos corpos esfriavam na noite.

Este final de semana em especial não foi diferente...

Fomos dançar novamente, e tivemos demais um do outro. Voltamos para o hotel e no caminho descobrimos uma trilha de árvores longe das luzes do hotel e dos postes subindo as montanhas. Um pequeno círculo do céu noturno era visível sobre as copas unidas das árvores, e foi ali que Fox me deitou e tirou minhas roupas, beijando com carinho cada parte exposta do meu corpo. Ele usou suas mãos e seus lindos lábios para me agradar e acariciar minha pele até que eu estava queimando, precisando gritar meu amor por ele. Ele afastou as minhas coxas e deslizou entre elas com um golpe liso e longo de carne fresca, e se enterrou em mim tão fundo que o senti tocar minha alma. Para mim, tinha que ser amor; o que mais poderia ser? Com cada empurrão eu o sentia chamar por mim, me contando toda sua devoção. Ele não faria um amor primoroso para nenhuma outra mulher; eu não acreditava nisso. Toda aquela ternura apaixonada; a riqueza da reverência que eu sentia em cada toque das pontas de seus dedos trêmulos, enquanto ele ia cada vez mais fundo... O modo como sua boca pegou a minha e sua língua imitava cada movimento delicioso do corpo dele...

Ele tinha que me amar. Ele tinha. E ele diria; desta vez Fox diria as palavras...

"Lilly... Deus. Foi maravilhoso... Você é maravilhosa. Obrigado por vir comigo... Obrigado."

Eu fiquei deitada sob o corpo dele na noite fresca de verão e queria saber por que, depois de me dar tanto de si mesmo, Fox Mulder não podia dizer aquelas simples palavras que fariam meu mundo completo.

Seis meses depois, ainda quero saber.

---------------

TBC.


	2. Capítulo 1

~ Capítulo Um ~

Eu costumava pensar que, um dia, quando conseguisse tudo o que queria na vida, seria feliz. Eu valorizaria essas coisas, adoraria, e nunca reclamaria que a vida foi injusta comigo. Quando a maturidade chegou e se esticou para acomodar os anos que avançavam, e eu não somente não consegui o que queria na vida, mas ainda procurava pelas coisas que havia perdido – como a minha irmã – me conformei por não viver uma vida perfeita.

Eu não parecia destinado a conhecer alguém, me apaixonar e fazer um futuro cheio de bebês e reunião de pais e mestres. Eu quis isso por muito tempo; quis superar o legado que meus pais deixaram no mundo, sob o nome Mulder. Talvez achando meu caminho naquele mundo idílico, eu poderia reconciliar de alguma maneira a perda da minha irmã – e o respeito do meu pai. Eu protegeria minha família, e trataria meu filho maravilhosamente...

Enquanto isso, eu tinha um emprego e uma parceira que era também minha amiga – que parecia também ter uma vida pessoal curta – e no meio de casos e mutantes e Diretores Assistentes chatos, eu me convencia, às vezes, de que era moderadamente feliz.

Acho que só queria a vida normal que outros homens pareciam apreciar. Eu olhava à minha volta, para os outros agentes, os que tinham esposas e famílias. Eles iam trabalhar todos os dias e lutavam contra os demônios do crime assim como Scully e eu; a única diferença era que nós estávamos centrados nos Arquivos X, e tudo o que eles representavam. E isso era muito assustador, com certeza. Mas ainda assim... Por que não teríamos o direito a ter uma vida normal? Sim, ambos tínhamos compartilhado um excesso de bagagem – certamente eu mais do que Scully. Eu tinha uma irmã desaparecida e um pai assassinado e uma mãe reclusa. Tinha pesadelos e insônia e nenhuma saída para minhas necessidades físicas, salvo alguns vídeos bons dos quais eu sempre negaria ter posse. Tinha peixe, ao invés de um cachorro. Tinha um Taurus e ternos caros ao invés de uma bicicleta suja ou um Jeep, e jeans antigos e camisetas furadas. Tinha uma face lisa ao invés de barbuda. E freqüentemente sofria de dores de cabeça ao invés de queimaduras por comer muitos cachorros-quentes em jogos...

Então, durante o que parecia ser a época mais ocupada da minha vida assombrada, conheci Lillian... Agarrei-me a esta normalidade com as duas mãos ansiosas. Eu queria ser o Sr. Comum, levando sua garota para jantar e ao cinema. E fiz exatamente isso, com Lillian. Cinemas e jogos, longos jantares sempre que podia – finais de semana no parque. Eu fiz isso – e tentei muito lembrar que, ao meu tempo, podia ser aquele cara comum. Nunca conversei sobre negócios com ela; ela sabia que eu tinha uma parceira chamada Dana Scully, e só isso. Eu realmente tentei...

Levou dois anos para eu entender que, enquanto trabalhasse nos Arquivos X, nunca seria o Sr. Comum. Que, enquanto tivesse em minha posse uma ID Federal e um Taurus e uma merda de uma Sig pendurada no meu paletó – e conhecimento de todas as coisas X... Comum era só uma invenção da minha imaginação super zelosa. Que, enquanto eu tivesse uma parceira a quem eu dava cobertura e cuja amizade significava tanto para mim – e cujas exigências do meu tempo eram legítimas e necessárias, uma relação com qualquer mulher teria que ser malditamente única.

Mas dois anos atrás, eu, com certeza, tentei.

Conheci Lillian na Starbuck, de todos os lugares. Raramente eu ia lá aos finais de semana, mas num sábado pré-outono, eu estava almejando por um latte de baunilha, e me vi parado numa fila comprida, pacientemente esperando minha vez. Como última pessoa da fila, eu estava quase perto da porta; consequentemente, quando ela subitamente abriu com uma rajada de vento de outono e a mulher que veio com isso literalmente soprou dentro dos meus braços... Fiz a coisa de cavalheiro e ajudei-a a ficar em pé enquanto ambos lutávamos para fechar a porta. O sorriso dela brilhou para mim e naquele segundo me senti mais quente do que senti em muito tempo. Ela brilhou para mim; e nunca vi ninguém brilhando antes – mas foi só o que ela fez.

"Muito obrigada! Nada como um ventinho vivo para te derrubar!" Ela tinha uma voz suave e alta; não um tom de garotinha, mas ela nunca seria capaz de cantar "Old Man River", tampouco. Eu me vi encarando-a abertamente – muito mal educado, eu percebi. Mas havia tanto tempo que uma mulher caiu em meus braços, com as circunstâncias não tendo nada a ver com os perigos do trabalho.

Vi seu cabelo castanho claro, na altura dos ombros, caindo em cascata e cortados a emoldurar seu lindo rosto. Olhos castanhos, e um sorriso muito doce. Lillian não era tão alta e nem muito magra – levemente arredondada seria uma boa maneira de descrevê-la. Lillian de repente era muito atraente para mim.

Eu ofereci a ela meu lugar na fila e ela agradeceu; fiquei atrás dela e inalei seu delicado perfume e tentei não encarar a parte de trás de seu cabelo brilhante. Quando ela se virou para olhar para mim e começou a conversar, eu participei de boa vontade. Conversamos sobre a sensação de início de inverno e a poça em frente ao Starbuck que encharcou nossos pés, e como ultimamente os preços dos combustíveis alcançaram níveis estratosféricos. Ela fez o pedido dela primeiro e achou uma mesa; quando paguei pelo meu pedido e me virei, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e percebi que teria que beber e dirigir, quando a voz suave dela falou de uma mesa lateral com vista para o estacionamento.

"Gostaria de sentar comigo?" Ela sorriu para mim e devolvi o sorriso, murmurando um agradecimento, e sentei na frente dela e bebi meu latte bem devagar, assim como ela comia seu bolo de chocolate. Trocamos nomes e profissões; o último nome dela era Maxwell e ela trabalhava como contadora numa firma de advocacia a algumas milhas do meu escritório. Ela perguntou sobre meu emprego e contei o mínimo possível – e omiti isso, também.

"Oh... Trabalho para o governo federal. Nada demais – traço perfis para o FBI." Bem, isso era meia-verdade; eu traçava perfis e trabalhava para o FBI. Lillian ficou ligeiramente impressionada e disse o quanto, enquanto eu encolhia os ombros e fazia parecer como se o trabalho que eu fazia fosse entediante e comum.

Uma hora veio e se foi antes que eu percebesse. Eu sabia que tinha que ir embora – e também sabia com repentina certeza que não queria nada mais do que vê-la novamente. Levantei e apertei a mão dela e não soltei imediatamente, enquanto a chamava para sair. Eu disse palavras que não dizia há anos a uma mulher...

"Gostaria de jantar comigo?" Palavras simples, as mais simples de fato. Homens usavam essas palavras todos os dias de suas vidas, por todo o mundo. A maioria dos homens. Fox Mulder usava-as como garantia de que quando chegasse o jantar, ou ele estaria comendo sozinho, ou trancado no escritório, ou em um quarto de motel em algum lugar, curvado sobre um laptop com sua parceira – comendo pizza fria ou comida Chinesa ruim e esperando a indigestão. E eu nunca tinha que pedir para Scully porque era sabido que, se ficássemos presos trabalhando em um caso até tarde, haveria entrega de comida de algum tipo e compartilharíamos.

"Eu adoraria, Fox."

Ela me chamou de 'Fox'. Quanto tempo fazia desde que uma mulher bonita aceitou meu convite para jantar, e me chamou de Fox? Quanto tempo fazia desde que permiti que outra mulher sequer me chamasse de Fox? Talvez fosse essa a pergunta verdadeira. Obviamente só uma mulher podia me chamar de Mulder... E de repente precisei diferenciar minha melhor amiga e um encontro em potencial. Peguei o endereço dela e fui para casa viver o resto do meu dia, até que trocasse de roupa para o jantar e pegasse Lillian.

Aquele primeiro jantar foi maravilhoso e estranho e não queria que terminasse. Lillian usou rosa claro que parecia suave e linda e muito palpável. Jantamos devagar e conversamos sobre tudo – bem, acho que ouvi mais do que falei, a princípio. Ela me contou da firma de advocacia onde ela trabalhava e o fato de que ela ficou órfã quando criança e foi criada pela avó. Contei a ela sobre meu apartamento em Arlington. Ela me contou sobre seus hobbies e sobre seu gato Mange e sobe seu desejo de infância de ser uma autora mundialmente famosa. Contei sobre meu peixe. Ela me contou, em uma noite de muita conversa, sobre alguns de seus desejos mais profundos e favoritos. E após três horas com ela revelando tudo para mim e comigo desistindo de muita coisa em troca... Finalmente contei um pouco sobre Scully.

"Sim, eu tenho uma parceira. Muitos agentes do FBI têm parceiros quando fazem serviço de campo. O nome dela é Dana Scully. Somos parceiros há mais de dois anos." Bebi um gole do meu café e esperei a reação, mas a resposta de Lillian foi educadamente curiosa.

"Aposto que é bom ter uma parceira para dividir a carga de trabalho." Ela sorriu sobre a xícara de café e suas palavras me deixaram aliviado por não ter que dizer mais do que isso... Só uma parceira chamada Dana Scully, que me dava cobertura e me mantinha na linha e equilibrado e me acalmava quando eu ficava desesperado – e que dividia pizza fria e comida chinesa ruim em motéis baratos durante alguns dos piores casos na história do FBI. Uma parceira, e uma amiga.

Eu quis saber se ela gostaria de Lillian.

E se Lillian gostaria dela... E naquele momento não havia mais nenhuma pergunta que eu pudesse fazer a esta mulher encantadora a não ser chamá-la para outro encontro – ou senão ela não se tornaria alguém importante para mim. Foi uma concessão, eu acho – depois do primeiro encontro. Eu a levei para casa após uma noite agradável, e beijei a bochecha dela à porta; virei para ir embora – e então voltei para onde ela estava parada me vendo ir embora. Dei um passo de volta até ela e me inclinei e pus uma mão sob o queixo dela, segurando-a para o beijo que plantei em seus lábios rosas. Beijei Lillian muito devagar e suavemente e ela me beijou de volta – e quando levantei minha cabeça e olhei para o rosto dela, seus olhos estavam brilhando – para mim.

Eu gostei disso. Senti falta disso; daquele olhar que uma mulher dá quando acabou de ser beijada, e seu corpo todo está suave e aberto e tudo está só... bom. Na verdade, talvez nunca tenha tido isso, não desse jeito. Só sabia que gostei disso – e queria isso. Tive um gostinho de normalidade, e se soubesse como, isso seria mais do que só um gostinho no futuro.

* * *

Tive mais do que dois anos de normalidade.

Tem sido ótimo, de verdade. Conhecer Lillian foi uma das melhores coisas na minha vida tão miserável. Ela é incrivelmente doce e educada e nunca tem nada de ruim a dizer sobre ninguém. Decidimos logo manter nossos próprios apartamentos, ambos independentes o suficiente para precisarmos do nosso próprio espaço. Desde o começo, passamos tanto tempo juntos que isso não importava.

Lillian sempre foi muito tolerante sobre minha agenda às vezes tão irregular, e as tantas vezes que tive que me afastar para um caso. Nos últimos anos fui capaz de explicar para ela um pouco do que Scully e eu temos que enfrentar no trabalho – e enquanto ela não finge entender, acho que tem um respeito saudável pelo trabalho que fazemos. Ela e Scully se encontraram frequentemente nos últimos dois anos e se dão bem.

Elas não são amigas, mas se dão bem. Honestamente, eu esperava menos e ansiava por mais. Vamos encarar – meu relacionamento com Dana Scully seria uma coisa difícil para muitas mulheres aceitarem. A primeira vez que percebi que às vezes teria que colocar minha parceira antes da minha namorada, foi alguns meses depois que começamos a namorar.

Outro caso terrível, pior do que a maioria mas não tão ruim quanto meu sentimento que teríamos que enfrentá-lo num futuro próximo; Satã na forma de um monstro de um serial killer com fetiche por cabelo e unha de suas vítimas mortas. Ele foi atrás de Scully e eu mal cheguei a tempo; mal consegui salvá-la. Donnie Pfaster foi preso e levei Scully de volta ao hotel; ela desmoronou no caminho de volta e de jeito algum a deixaria sozinha no quarto dela. As palavras trêmulas e repetidas dela de "Eu estou bem, Mulder," não adiantaram, não desta vez. Eu já sabia. Eu a segurei, violentamente trêmula ao perceber o que quase acabou com sua vida da maneira mais brutal, e pensei que estive perto de perder minha parceira e melhor amiga.

Acho que também tremi um pouco aquela noite.

Ela teve dois pesadelos; após o primeiro, desisti de tentar dormir na cadeira ao lado da cama e subi ao lado dela, encostei-me em dois travesseiros e segurei a cabeça dela no meu colo. Suas lágrimas molharam meus jeans e ela agarrou minha mão tão forte que senti como se tivesse quebrado meus dedos – mas Scully finalmente caiu no sono. Passei meus dedos pelo cabelo dela e vigiei seu sono pelo resto da noite. Era a coisa certa a se fazer, eu disse a mim mesmo. Ela fez o mesmo por mim no passado; era o que bons parceiros faziam um pelo outro. E bons amigos. Acordaríamos na manhã seguinte e

acharíamos um lugar para tomar um rápido café da manhã, e voaríamos de volta a D.C. – e deixaríamos toda essa bagunça para trás.

Nesse meio tempo, esqueci de ligar para Lillian e contar o que aconteceu, por que tive que sair da cidade quase sem avisar. Era realmente a primeira vez que acontecia, e, é claro, eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo por não ter pensado. Resolvi ligar para ela logo de manhã...

* * *

"Oi, Lilly – sou eu." Eu sorri ao tom aliviado da voz dela, vindo até mim pelo telefone.

"Fox! Fiquei tão preocupada – você está bem?" Prendi meu telefone contra o ombro e dei uma olhada em Scully; ela ainda estava dormindo. Encostei a porta do banheiro e falei baixo ao telefone.

"Estou bem, de verdade. Sinto muito não ter ligado antes – mas esta é a primeira chance que tive. Estive fora da cidade em um caso..." E tão breve quanto possível contei a ela um pouco do que aconteceu, durante o caso. Contei um pouco sobre Pfaster e seu ataque contra Scully. Lillian ficou horrorizada; até aquele momento ela não tinha percebido o quão perigoso era nosso trabalho.

"Meu Deus, Fox! Dana está bem? Aquele animal a machucou?" Lillian estava horrorizada, e com razão. Ela era contadora numa firma de advocacia velha e estável e eventos como este estavam muito longe de seu dia-a-dia, enquanto eram lugares-comuns no meu e no de Scully. Minha nova namorada era uma alma gentil e ainda um pouco inocente sobre o lado mais sórdido da existência humana... Apressei a assegurar a segurança de Scully.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Lilly. Ela está fragilizada e chocada, mas ele não teve chance de fazer nada mais do que isso. Cheguei a tempo." Suspirei e cocei meus olhos cansados, pensando de repente em todas as vezes que 'cheguei a tempo' – e na vez em que não cheguei. E como se Lillian pudesse ler minha mente, sua voz ressonou no meu ouvido, num tom de simpatia.

"Há muito mais no seu trabalho do que fui levada a acreditar, não é, Fox? Tenho uma sensação, de algum modo – que vocês dois estão em mais perigo, a um nível básico, do que disseram. Acho que supus que agentes do FBI passam a maioria de seu tempo investigando em escritórios seguros." Havia uma resignação nas palavras dela e eu suspirei novamente, sabendo que este era um ponto crítico para nós. Queria que esse relacionamento desse certo, queria mesmo. Afundei na beira da banheira e tentei explicar mais.

"Fazemos, sim, bastante serviço burocrático, e investigamos do escritório mesmo, Lillian. Fazemos muito isso. Mas Scully e eu estamos designados para um projeto especial que lida com casos inexplicáveis, os que ninguém quer resolver ou entender. Lidamos com um tipo de perigo que os outros agentes não dariam conta – e algumas vezes somos pegos bem no meio disso, como com este bastardo do Pfaster. Ambos saímos feridos, algumas vezes. Faz parte do trabalho. Somos bons no que fazemos e é assim porque trabalhamos juntos e confiamos um no outro e somos parceiros leais." Parei para tomar fôlego, de repente me dando conta que o conhecimento e aceitação das minhas próximas palavras ditariam se teríamos ou não algum tipo de futuro como casal.

"Olhe... haverá vezes em que um caso aparecerá e Scully e eu teremos só que nos levantar e ir. Passamos muito tempo juntos na estrada, mais do que em casa. Por alguma razão, tivemos uma brecha entre os casos, o que acontece e é raro – e é por isso que tenho estado bastante no escritório nos últimos dois meses. E as poucas tocaias e casos nos quais estivemos envolvidos, não nos tiraram da cidade e é por isso que parecemos agentes de escritório para você. Mas garanto que isso não é normal para nós."

"Bem, então... o que é 'normal' para vocês?" Eu podia ver que Lillian estava tentando entender. Ergui minha mão até a porta do banheiro e fechei completamente, antes de responder.

"Pfaster é normal para nós, Lillian. Mutantes como Pfaster são o que lidamos, na maioria do tempo. Nossa divisão é chamada de Arquivo X, como em 'inexplicado'. E infelizmente, o lixo da sociedade às vezes pode ser a cereja do bolo, na nossa linha de trabalho. Não vou suavizar o que fazemos, Lillian – e não negarei que haverá vezes, como esta noite... em que Scully vem em primeiro lugar. Ela é minha parceira e me dá cobertura, assim como faço por ela. Ela já salvou minha vida muitas vezes – na verdade, mais do que posso contar – e quando ela precisa de mim, estou lá. Ela faz o mesmo por mim."

Minha voz sumiu, quando o silêncio do outro lado da linha ameaçou me subjugar. Eu havia conseguido fazê-la compreender e aceitar? Esperava realmente que sim, pois era muito importante para mim que Lillian e Scully entendessem seus lugares na minha vida – e somente o fato de eu oferecer a Lillian um pedaço de mim falava volumes sobre o rumo que meu romance com ela estava tomando – e só faziam alguns meses.

"Fox... está tudo bem. Não, eu não compreendo tudo, mas acho que a lealdade com sua parceira é admirável e deve ser mantida. Não vou a lugar algum... eu prometo..."

Suas palavras me fizeram sorrir em alívio. Ela entenderia; isso daria certo.

* * *

Apesar de encarar monstros com Pfaster ter se tornado lugar-comum para Scully e eu, e não me assustarem... o dia em que Scully desmaiou no meu apartamento, bem na minha frente, e de Lillian... pensei que ficaria louco. Naquele dia assustador, eu sabia que estava ruim, quando vi o sangue pingando do nariz dela, e entrei em pânico. Segurando seu corpo mole em meus braços; chamando por ela, então gritando para Lillian ligar para a emergência, experimentei o pior tipo de medo, aquele dia.

Scully tem estado quieta ultimamente; mais cansada do que de costume e menos tentada a permanecer ao fim do dia, quando nosso trabalho acabava e costumávamos sentar no escritório e conversar um pouco antes de irmos embora. Mas tivemos um desentendimento – e mais de um mês depois, ainda pisávamos com cuidado perto um do outro. Talvez, durante aquele tempo, ela pensou em sua saúde e se preocupou com tantas coisas, que se recusou a compartilhar comigo. Honestamente, não sei. Às vezes, Scully era mais difícil de ser lida do que qualquer pessoa que conheço. Ela ficava sensível com coisas que eu não compreendia. E ficaria fria a ponto de quase congelar. Quando isso acontecia, ela rebatia minhas teorias com um desprezo que mal podia esconder, o que me irritava e me fazia ainda mais determinado a bancar o babaca, só para provocá-la. Às vezes, eu descobria o motivo, de imediato – e algumas vezes, não me ocorria até meses depois.

Esta foi uma das vezes em que não soube de nada, até ser quase tarde demais...

Mas, voltando ao desentendimento. Acho que deixei transparecer no meu comportamento e na perspectiva geral da vida, que estava feliz, pela primeira vez em um tempo extremamente longo. Eu tinha uma namorada e a vida estava muito boa. Lillian era maravilhosa, carinhosa e fácil de conviver e tão doce... Estávamos juntos há dois anos e foi o relacionamento amoroso mais longo que tive. Estava orgulhoso disso, e, apesar de não exibir meus relacionamentos, tampouco ficava quieto perto de Scully. Como disse, ela e Lillian se encontraram várias vezes. Eu gostava de estar feliz – e queria nada mais do que Scully fosse feliz também – achar alguém – como eu tinha feito. Mas ela ainda não tinha encontrado – e se a solidão dela a fazia fria ou chateada, tentei simpatizar com isso, por eu mesmo ter passado por aquilo.

Na manhã que cheguei ao escritório, após uma ótima noite com Lillian, e descobri que deveria tirar uma semana de férias, ou perder oito semanas de férias vencidas... Força do hábito me fez lutar contra isso. Não queria me afastar agora; tinha um caso para trabalhar. Podia sentir que as coisas não estavam certas entre Scully e eu, mas não sabia por que, e não queria me afastar de nossa parceria, tampouco. Eu ficava preocupado e aborrecido, apesar de não demonstrar. Finalmente, desisti quando percebi que poderia usar uma semana longe disso tudo, com Lillian, se ela conseguisse ir, também.

E por que diabos não?

Então, levei Lillian comigo para um lugar em Graceland e nos divertimos muito, mas me peguei pensando em Scully na Philadelphia, sozinha, cuidado de um caso; preocupado com ela e com o caso... bem, mais com ela. A estranha atitude que ela teve antes de eu sair, e o tom educado, mas frio, que ela usou com Lillian, quando ela foi me pegar. É verdade que Scully nunca foi muito efusiva com Lillian, mas até ali, ela havia sido, pelo menos, educada.

Liguei para Scully umas duas vezes enquanto estava fora e pude ouvir pela voz dela que algo estava errado. Ela tentou esconder, mas eu podia sentir, e deixei aqueles sentimentos se meterem na minha diversão em compartilhar meu lugar especial com Lillian. Acho que Lillian sentia isso também – mas ela nunca perguntou... E quando ouvi sobre Ed Jerse, aquilo me balançou. Nunca me senti tão bravo, no que percebi ser um descuido de Scully com si mesma e com sua própria segurança. Nunca ter perguntado a ela por que ela esteve tão perto do limite que resolveu caminhar no lado selvagem com um estranho perigosamente desequilibrado, pareceu ser uma coisa boa de fazer. Eu só sabia que estava magoado, profundamente magoado – e o porquê disso me confundiu muito. E é claro no meu modo diplomático e inimitável, fui 'educado' o suficiente para deixá-la saber disso.

"Tudo isso porque eu não te dei uma mesa...?" Sim, eu fui burro o suficiente para fazer aquela pergunta, após meu retorno das férias e o dela do hospital – e a dor que a minha indiferença causou estava estampada em seu rosto. E ela estava completamente certa; naquele momento tudo era sobre ela e nada sobre mim. Mas eu ainda não sabia disso – e acho que Scully estava só começando a saber.

Quando ela finalmente soube com certeza; tão certa quanto ela poderia estar... Sua revelação me chocou profundamente e pela primeira vez na vida eu tive medo, muito medo.

"Scully! Jesus! SCULLY!" Eu a segurei, pálida e inanimada em minhas mãos; os dedos dela estavam gelados. Lillian correu para ligar para a emergência e eu segurei minha parceira em meus braços e tentei acordá-la; tentei estancar o sangramento constante que saía do seu nariz. Eu estava em pânico, tentando imaginar o que havia de errado. Ela estivera muito pálida e trêmula o dia todo; finalmente a convenci a ir para casa mais cedo, pensando que talvez fosse um resfriado. E então deixei Lillian entrar e tinha acabado de beijá-la quando Scully bateu na porta e eu abri para ver sua face pálida olhando para mim, quase oscilando ali de pé. Ela tinha uma pasta grossa de arquivos nas mãos e a oferecia para mim, parada na entrada.

"Mulder, você deixou isso na sua mesa..." Isso foi tudo que ela disse antes de rolar os olhos e cair para frente.


	3. Capítulo 2

~ Capítulo Dois ~

Skinner chamou Mulder ao seu escritório, para revisar alguns itens questionáveis das últimas despesas, e aproveitei esse tempo para parar de fingir que estava me sentindo bem. Mulder partiria em breve, para passar o final de semana com Lillian na Virginia, e ir ao casamento do primo dela. Eu sabia que Mulder estava preocupado em me deixar para trás...

Era em tempos como esse, que eu me arrependia de depender tanto dele. Mas a verdade é que, durante os últimos meses, em que estive tão doente, Mulder é a única coisa que me sustenta. As preocupações e medos da minha mãe são palpáveis. Ela compensa isso cozinhando refeições enormes para mim e me cobrindo de suéteres e cobertores, interessada em me manter aquecida. Mulder se preocupa e está com medo, também, mas trabalha duro para manter uma expressão calma. Ele me incita a pedir comida, mas nunca me força a comer quando não consigo, e me aquece com sua presença, o que é mais confortante do que qualquer cobertor ou remédio receitado pelo médico.

Pelos últimos meses, nossa parceria e amizade têm me sustentado nas horas mais escuras. Quando a dor e medo ameaçam me subjugar, ele está ali para me acalmar e apoiar. Sua voz profunda soando no meu ouvido me assegura que não estou passando por isso sozinha. E quando minha determinação não é suficiente para me manter, quando a dor me deixa de joelhos para vomitar, numa miséria de dar pena... Quando a dor de cabeça atrás dos meus olhos se torna intolerável, é Mulder que a torna suportável.

Houve dias bons e ruins, antes de ser diagnosticado o tumor inoperável. Essas últimas semanas têm sido boas, e Mulder e eu tiramos vantagem da energia renovada, saindo do escritório e seguindo algumas pistas para um caso que chegou até nós. Hoje, no entanto, eu não podia dizer que estava em boa saúde, apesar de fingir muito bem para convencer Mulder do contrário. Ele merece um final de semana longe de preocupações e doenças. Merece passar algum tempo com os braços ao redor da namorada, ao invés de uma mulher que está morrendo. Então, passei o dia escondendo meus remédios para dor e cruelmente socando abaixo a ânsia que queimava atrás da minha garganta. Com Mulder temporariamente longe, entreguei-me à fraqueza escondendo meu rosto no braço, deitada sobre a mesa. Olhei para o relógio e passei os dedos pela minha fronte e contemplei, cansada, os trinta últimos minutos da minha atuação, antes de Mulder sair para o final de semana, quando ouvi a porta se abrindo e Lillian entrando no escritório.

"Oh, Dana," ela disse, desculpando-se suavemente. "Decidi sair mais cedo do escritório e pegar Fox, para ele não ter que atravessar a cidade toda para me pegar," ela explicou. "O escritório de vocês é mais perto da interestadual do que o meu." Ergui minha cabeça e tentei me focalizar na conversa nervosa dela. Ela encostou-se à mesa de Mulder, as mãos inquietas, mexendo em alguns lápis que estavam em cima da mesa, quando seu olhar desconfortável caiu sobre meu rosto. Eu soube imediatamente que Lilliam estava catalogando as mudanças do câncer na minha aparência, e vi pena escurecendo os olhos castanhos e afetuosos, e lembrei da primeira vez que a vi...

Cerca de um mês após o caso Pfaster, ela entrou no escritório, surpreendendo Mulder e a mim. Eu sabia que ele estava saindo com alguém – ele me disse que era uma mulher jovem e bonita que havia conhecido numa Starbucks, alguns meses atrás. Levantei da minha cadeira quando Mulder a guiou para onde eu estava, para nos apresentar.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Dana," Lillian disse, a voz alta e suave. "Fox me falou tanto de você." Murmurei um 'prazer em conhecê-la' e ergui uma sobrancelha na direção de Mulder. Minha mente voltou ao começo de nossa parceria, quando ele desconfortavelmente me pediu para não chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, me dizendo que fazia até mesmo seus pais chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Depois da minha abdução, gastei semanas, sem sucesso, tentando convencer minha mãe a não chamá-lo de Fox, mas, bem no fundo, eu sabia que ele não havia sido franco comigo. E, enquanto Lillian estava de pé no escritório, olhando para ele com olhos suaves e usando o nome dele com a voz mais suave ainda, comecei a entender que Mulder havia, com habilidade, estabelecido uma base para nosso relacionamento nas primeiras semanas da parceria. Eu havia sido firmemente encaixada no papel de parceira e colega. No começo, fiz parte do 'grupo' e, enquanto nosso relacionamento se aprofundava, nunca me ocorreu em chamá-lo por outro nome. Mulder era meu parceiro. Mulder era meu melhor amigo. Eu não conhecia Fox. Nunca o conheci, até aquele momento em que pus os olhos em Lillian, não percebi que ele sequer existia...

Pois Dana morrera nas mãos dos homens sem rosto nos meus pesadelos, naquelas luzes fortes daquele vagão, e renascera como Scully. Pouco restou da jovem mulher que fora designada aos Arquivos X. Dana morrera para que Scully vivesse para trabalhar com Mulder; lutar com ele para descobrir a verdade; protegê-lo e defendê-lo contra os que queriam caçá-lo e feri-lo, enquanto Mulder lutava para me proteger e defender. Nossa amizade era minha recompensa pelo sacrifício de minha família e amigos; da paz e da inocência.

Fui trazida de volta ao presente pelo tom suave da voz de Lillian, que gentilmente me questionava sobre minha saúde. Fui poupada de inventar outra mentira, pelo som dos passos de Mulder vindo pelo corredor. Um momento depois, ele entrou no escritório e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, suavizando as linhas cansadas com as quais me acostumei nas últimas semanas, e seus olhos pousaram no rosto claro e feliz de Lillian. Mulder correu uma mão pelo cabelo brilhante dela e plantou um beijo suave nos lábios dela e ficou admirando seu bonito vestido floral que balançava pelos quadris. Sentei na minha cadeira, de repente consciente das roupas largas que estava usando, enquanto passava a mão pelas pontas secas e viradas do meu cabelo. Eu estava tão feliz que o tratamento contra o câncer não resultara na perda do meu cabelo, mas vendo a aparência fresca, completa e saudável de Lillian, lembrei que o câncer crescia não somente dentro de mim, mas era evidente na minha aparência.

Vi o brilho no olhar de Mulder ir do rosto de Lillian até o meu e as linhas reapareceram ao redor dos olhos e sobre o nariz. Lambendo meus lábios secos, fiquei de pé e comecei a guardar papéis dentro da pasta, deliberadamente olhando para meu relógio.

"Se vocês quiserem evitar o tráfego de final de semana, é melhor saírem agora," aconselhei bruscamente, um olhar de expectativa na face. Lillian sorriu e começou a puxar Mulder pela sala.

"Tenha um bom final de semana, Dana," ela disse, gentilmente. Eu sorri em resposta e ergui as sobrancelhas, quando Mulder parou na minha frente.

"Tem certeza que ficará bem?" ele perguntou, o rosto cheio de preocupação. Suspirei em exasperação e lancei um olhar na direção de Lillian, que esperava calmamente Mulder se despedir.

"Eu ficarei bem, Mulder," assegurei. "Pode ir," incentivei. "Vai se atrasar." Indiquei a direção da porta. Eu sabia que ele estava dividido entre passar algum tempo com Lillian e a necessidade forte de tomar conta de mim, e lancei um sorriso claro e seguro em seu benefício.

"Precisa de carona para casa?" ele perguntou. Balancei a cabeça.

"Estou de carro."

"Promete pegar leve neste final de semana?" ele pediu. "Descanse. Coma..." Assenti pacientemente enquanto ele listava coisas a serem ou não feitas.

"Deixarei meu telefone ligado. Ligue se precisar de mim," ele exigiu. Plantei dois dedos sobre o peito dele.

"Desligue o telefone durante a cerimônia, Mulder," Disse, de repente. "É falta de educação telefone tocando no meio de um casamento."

Lillian e eu trocamos um olhar de frustração, mas Mulder continuou com a teimosia.

Deixei escapar um suspiro longo e corri meu dedo indicador sobre o coração, fazendo uma cruz. "Serei boazinha," jurei. "Juro por Deus." Mulder sorriu ao gesto infantil e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha.

"Ligue, se precisar de mim," ele repetiu e desta vez, concordei, silenciosamente prometendo ligar caso precisasse de ajuda. Convencido, Mulder esticou o braço e pegou a mão de Lillian, levando-a para fora da sala. Ouvindo atentamente o som das portas do elevador abrindo e fechando, sentei na minha cadeira e fiquei olhando a porta vazia e contemplando o final de semana longo e solitário que me aguardava.

* * *

Suprimi um suspiro quando vi Fox tirar o celular do bolso e olhar o visor pelo que facilmente poderia ser a vigésima vez esta noite. No momento em que a cerimônia de casamento acabou e tivemos recepção clara para celular, ele saiu da igreja e rapidamente ligou o telefone.

Corri os dedos pelos meus cabelos, e tomei um gole de vinho, tentando focar a atenção na minha prima, Marian, que animadamente me atualizava sobre seus gêmeos de três anos de idade, enquanto eu tentava disfarçar a ansiedade causada pelo homem sentado ao meu lado, que estava obviamente a muitas milhas de distância – ou, para ser mais precisa – cuja mente estava a cento e vinte milhas, em D.C.

Fox esteve distraído durante toda a cerimônia e mal tocara na comida deliciosa da recepção. A banda estava tocando há vinte minutos e ele ainda não me tirara para dançar. Eu esperava que este final de semana longe de tudo, seria uma chance para passarmos algum tempo juntos e sozinhos. Desde que o câncer de Dana foi diagnosticado, Fox tem estado preocupado e deprimido. Entendo sua preocupação e tento não invejar Dana pelo tempo que Fox passa com ela. À noite, se ele não estivesse no apartamento dela, eu oferecia o conforto dos meus braços. Usava palavras suaves e mãos gentis para aliviar a tensão e medo de seu corpo. Sua melhor amiga estava morrendo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Marian disse que estava indo ao banheiro. Pegando minha bolsa da mesa, me inclinei na direção de Fox. "Eu volto já," sussurrei no ouvido dele. Sua cabeça se virou na minha direção e seus olhos estavam nublados e preocupados e eu soube naquele momento que ele não estava me vendo. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente e seus olhos clarearam e se enrugaram nos cantos, quando ele sorriu. Ele se ergueu educadamente enquanto Marian e eu ficávamos de pé e correu os lábios na minha bochecha.

"Volte logo," ele murmurou suavemente, enquanto se sentava novamente. Assenti e segui Marian pelo salão. Enquanto contornávamos a pista de dança, olhei na direção da nossa mesa e vi a cadeira de Fox vazia. Meus olhos correram pela sala e o vi andando na direção da porta, celular em mãos. Ele já estava falando com alguém, quando abriu a porta e saiu para o pátio.

"Fox está esperando uma ligação importante?" Marian perguntou, quando paramos na frente das pias. Ela pegou uma pequena escova na bolsa e me olhava curiosa pelo espelho, enquanto arrumava as pequenas mechas do cabelo.

"A parceira dele – sua melhor amiga está muito doente," expliquei, puxando o pó compacto da bolsa e espalhando pelo nariz e testa. "Câncer," eu disse, explicando. O rosto de Marian mostrava simpatia.

"Pobre Fox," ela disse. "Eles são parceiros há muito tempo?" Ela perguntou. Assenti e cuidadosamente apertei meus lábios até formarem uma linha fina.

"Mais de quatro anos," respondi enquanto terminava de passar delineador e pegar meu batom. Marian balançou a cabeça e procurou na bolsa um pequeno vidro de perfume.

"Acho que são quase como irmãos," ela disse distraidamente, enquanto espirrava nos pulsos a fragrância delicada. Ela olhou para cima e lançou um rápido sorriso na minha direção. "Pelo menos, é assim que parece nos filmes e na televisão." Franzi a sobrancelha e passei o batom pelos meus lábios.

"É uma mulher," eu disse, procurando um papel e limpando meus lábios. Minha carranca piorou e balancei a cabeça enquanto Marian lançava um olhar de pena para mim, no que eu poderia imaginar ser um pensamento sobre eu ser uma namorada boba. Fechei minha bolsa e a encarei. "Está errada," disse a ela enquanto pendurava as delicadas alças douradas da bolsa sobre meus ombros. "Não é bem assim." Abri a porta e saí.

Não é bem assim, eu repeti para mim mesma, enquanto passava pela pista de dança e pelas mesas, no salão de festas do hotel. O assento de Fox ainda estava vazio e meus olhos foram na direção das portas que levavam ao pátio. Já havia visto Fox e Dana juntos por mais de dois anos e nunca, nem mesmo nos primeiros dias, suspeitei haver algo mais do uma amizade profunda e cuidadosa. Através dos anos, descobri que Dana era uma pessoa intensamente reservada e aceitara o fato de que nunca seríamos grandes amigas. Mas também aceitei que ela era parte vital na vida de Fox e que sempre seria.

Marian não sabia do que estava falando... Balancei a cabeça e me recriminei por permiti-la levantar suspeitas por algo que eu sabia não ter fundamento. Resolutamente tirei da cabeça o olhar de pena dela e saí para o frio ar noturno. Fox estava de costas para mim e encostado nas barras de proteção, encarando abertamente a escuridão.

"Como ela está?" perguntei, pousando uma mão gentil no braço dele. Assustado, Fox ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Dana," eu disse, apontando o celular ainda seguro nas mãos dele. "Como ela está se sentindo?" Fox sorriu levemente e eu soube que minha preocupação pelo bem estar de Dana era bem-vindo para ele. Seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu e ele se virou para encostar os quadris na proteção.

"Ela disse que está bem..." ele começou; ouvi um tom de desgosto na voz dele. Inclinei minha cabeça para um lado e cruzei os braços na frente do corpo.

"Mas você não acredita nela?" Perguntei, com cuidado, correndo as mãos pelos meus braços arrepiados. Fox soltou um suspiro de exasperação e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, ela sempre diz que está bem," ele disse. Ele estava com um olhar agitado e procurei desesperadamente um modo de confortá-lo.

"Isso não é verdade," eu disse, devagar. Ele me olhou confuso e por um momento pensei que ele falaria que eu não tinha idéia do que estava falando. Ao invés disso, ele indicou com a mão que eu deveria continuar.

"Tenho a impressão que Dana tem sido bastante honesta sobre sua saúde." Eu cuidadosamente escolhi as palavras certas. Aproximei e pousei uma mão sobre o peito dele, meus dedos correndo pelo tecido caro da gravata. "Ela liga quando precisa da sua ajuda," acrescentei. Fox fechou os olhos e assentiu devagar, e eu sabia que ele estava lembrando os telefonemas e as visitas ao médico que ele acompanhou.

Puxei a gravata e a cabeça dele se ergueu – ele olhou para mim no que parecia ser a primeira vez desde que saíamos do escritório ontem. "Está frio aqui fora," reclamei suavemente. "Vamos entrar," sugeri. Fox concordou e correu as mãos pelos meus braços nus.

"Você não dançou comigo a noite toda," eu disse. Ele ergueu os olhos e olhou sobre minha cabeça para os casais deslizando pela pista de dança.

"Lilly," ele disse, num tom formal e engraçado. "Concede-me o prazer desta dança?" Sorri feliz e enrosquei meu braço no dele e permiti ser levada para dentro.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, corri minhas mãos sobre as costas dele. O suor ainda estava secando em sua pele e ele tremeu quando uma brisa fina entrou pela janela aberta. Eu podia sentir o calor de sua respiração contra meus seios e apesar de estar cansada, minha mente se recusava a desligar.

Fox deu o melhor de si para ser o perfeito acompanhante pelo resto da noite. Dançamos várias vezes e passamos vários minutos conversando num canto do salão. Pela primeira vez em semanas, senti que realmente era o centro do seu mundo e me afundei no calor familiar da atenção dele. Quando a recepção acabou, nos juntamos à família para despedir do casal feliz antes de irmos para nossa suíte. Fox roubou alguns beijos meus no elevador e flutuei toda feliz até o banheiro, após tirar da mala uma camisola que comprei recentemente. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti a camisola de seda e arrumei meu cabelo. Apagando a luz do banheiro, pousei uma mão sobre meu estômago agitado. Fox e eu não fazíamos amor há duas semanas e eu estava estranhamente nervosa.

O luar banhava a cama e fiquei surpresa e decepcionada ao encontrá-la vazia. Meus olhos correram pela sala e ouvi um murmúrio vindo da ante-sala da nossa suíte. Andando silenciosamente pelo tapete fino, abri a porta e o encontrei falando suavemente ao telefone. E eu soube que ele estava vendo novamente se Dana estava bem. Ele encerrou a ligação momentos depois e seus olhos foram até mim e minha nova camisola com aparente interesse... Ergui minha mão e o conduzi à nossa cama.

Mais tarde, acordada e sozinha com meus pensamentos, lembrei do rosto de simpatia de Marian. Mentalmente me recriminei por permitir com que ela plantasse preocupação e medo no que eu sabia ser algo infundado. E então uma vozinha na minha cabeça me lembrou que a semente da dúvida havia sido plantada há mais de seis meses.

Fox e eu havíamos saído para nossas primeiras férias de verdade juntos. Ele era um viciado em trabalho e quando o Bureau o forçara a tirar uma semana de folga, eu ansiosamente aceitei seu convite para ir a Graceland. Mas, ao invés da semana despreocupada de diversão e solidão que eu ansiei, Fox gastara um tempo extraordinariamente longo ligando para Dana.

"Deveríamos estar de férias," eu disse, certa hora. Ele me olhou triste e fez o esforço de guardar o celular no bolso traseiro. Ele ergueu as mãos, em rendição.

"Eu sei," Ele começou, desculpando-se. "Só queria ver como está Scully - ela não parecia muito feliz quando pedi que fosse até a Philadelphia seguir uma pista que tive de um caso," ele explicou. Coloquei as mãos nos quadris e soltei um suspiro frustrado.

"Você sempre me diz que agente fantástica Dana é," eu disse, apertando os lábios e encarando-o firme. Ele assentiu sob meu olhar afiado e gastamos o resto do dia explorando os lugares de Memphis. Voltamos ao quarto horas depois e subi ao Spa para uma massagem, quando Fox disse querer tirar uma soneca antes do jantar. Relaxada e leve após a massagem, voltei ao quarto e encontrei Fox tentando falar com Dana ao telefone. Ele não me viu entrar e jogou o celular com raiva na cama, aparentemente quando Dana não atendeu o telefone.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei quando fechei a porta atrás de mim e joguei as chaves do carro na pequena mesa ao lado da porta. Fox ergueu as mãos para o alto.

"Scully não atende o telefone," ele disse, irritado. Olhei para ele confusa e então para meu relógio.

"Quando você falou com ela mais cedo, não disse que ela tinha um encontro com alguém que ela conheceu na Philadelphia?" Eu perguntei suavemente. "Provavelmente, ela desligou o telefone," continuei. "Tenho certeza que ela está bem." Eu estava começando a ficar irritada com a preocupação dele com o caso que ela estava investigando. Fiquei chocada ao ver as bochechas dele ficarem rosadas e os olhos escuros quando mencionei o encontro de Dana, mas esqueci disso quando seus olhos clarearam e ele se desculpou.

"Por que não nos vestimos para o jantar?" ele sugeriu suavemente. Concordei, aliviada pela mudança de assunto - e esqueci meus medos enquanto jantávamos, comíamos sobremesa e tomávamos café.

Dois dias depois, eu estava sentada no canto do sofá de Fox enquanto ele andava pela sala.

"Mas que merda ela estava pensando?" ele estava furioso. "Voltar ao apartamento nojento - de um cara que ela acabou de conhecer?" Sua voz tremia com raiva que ele mal conseguia esconder. "Ela é uma policial, pelo amor de Deus!" ele gritou. "Ela deveria saber!" Quando ele caiu exausto após horas andando e xingando pelo apartamento, fiquei acordada me convencendo que a raiva dele aparentemente era devido ao susto que ele teve ao saber dos ferimentos de Dana e quase morte - não pela escolha de amante.

Todos esses meses depois, deitada na cama do hotel, a cabeça de Fox deitada sobre meus seios, eu achava incrivelmente difícil manter meus medos à distância. Ele fora apaixonado e carinhoso ao fazer amor, mas só um pouco... preocupado. No quarto escuro, lutei contra minhas preocupações e inseguranças.

Ele dormia em meus braços - se esvaziara dentro do meu corpo - eu me lembrava. E me apegando a esses pensamentos, caí num sono cheio de preocupações.

* * *

Coloquei o telefone de volta na base e o encarei por um longo tempo. Gastei os últimos vinte minutos reassegurando Mulder de que ficaria bem até ele voltar. Ele me ligara pelo menos cinco vezes desde que eles saíram, ontem à tarde. Ligou uma vez na estrada e então novamente, sob pretexto de me desejar boa noite. Ligou pela manhã para dizer bom dia, apesar de o alívio evidente em sua voz quando atendi o telefone me dizer que ele temia que eu tivesse morrido durante a noite. Mais dois telefonemas durante o dia ocorreram e seu 'bons sonhos' rouco ecoava nos meus ouvidos.

Não podia imaginar o que Lillian estava pensando... Eu tinha certeza que ela almejava viajar e passar algum tempo sozinha com Mulder. E também sabia que ela estava cansada de dividi-lo com uma mulher doente.

Olhei para o relógio. Era tarde e eu deveria estar dormindo. Havia dias em que era tudo o que eu podia fazer para manter minha cabeça erguida e eu ficava mais do que feliz de dormir o dia todo. Havia outros dias - como hoje - quando eu ficava bastante consciente da fragilidade da vida e da passagem do tempo. Dias que eu lutava para ficar acordada e saborear cada precioso minuto. Esta noite, minha mente não queria desligar; levantei do sofá e fui até o banheiro, esperando que um banho quente me relaxasse.

Fechando as torneiras, testei a temperatura da água com as pontas dos dedos, as bolhas sobre a água quente e limpa. Tirei o pijama que usei o dia todo e prendi meu cabelo. Fiz tudo isso sem ao menos olhar no espelho. Ultimamente, tenho evitado meu reflexo sempre que possível. Enquanto minha doença progredia, era difícil esconder seus efeitos na minha aparência. No começo, tentei esconder usando mais maquiagem, mas dois meses atrás percebi que isso estava chamando mais atenção do que escondendo os efeitos do câncer. Agora, eu ficava na frente do espelho tempo suficiente para aplicar um pouco de maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo.

Pus as mãos nas barras de segurança que Mulder insistiu em instalar dois meses atrás, quando as ondas de tontura começaram, e devagar entrei na banheira quente. Molhando uma toalha na água, tirei o excesso e coloquei sobre meu rosto. Percebi que deixei o telefone sem fio na sala e considerei brevemente em sair da banheira para pegá-lo. As chances eram mínimas de Mulder ligar a esta hora, mas não queria que ele entrasse em pânico se ligasse. Uma preguiça familiar se espalhou pelo meu corpo quando a água quente começou a fazer efeito; decidi não pegar o telefone.

Com certeza ele não ligará de novo, pensei. Era tarde e apesar de Lillian ser extremamente compreensiva sobre a quantidade de horas que Mulder passou comigo, todos esses meses, duvidava pouco que ela tivesse outros planos para este neste final de semana.

Lillian. Não podia compreender a reação visceral que eu tinha às vezes com ela. É verdade que nunca fomos próximas, mas, nos mais de dois anos em que ela se tornou parte da vida de Mulder, fomos amigáveis - não exatamente amigas. Ela sempre foi muito agradável e aceitou meu relacionamento com Mulder. Eu estava intensamente consciente que isso parecia uma linha estranha de pensamento. Eu era parceira de Mulder e se eu fosse um homem, não estaria pensando na agradável compreensão de Lillian sobre nosso relacionamento. As pessoas aceitariam nossa amizade sem questionar; teriam esperado que eu fosse uma presença bem-vinda na vida social de Mulder e Lillian. Mas a verdade é que, desde que Mulder a conheceu, as coisas mudaram. Mulder nos encaixou nas posições apropriadas em sua vida - namorada e melhor amiga - e fez poucas tentativas de nos aproximar. Nós três nos encontramos algumas vezes para beber, depois do trabalho e jantar ocasionalmente. Mas sentar do outro lado da mesa de Lillian e Mulder e observar o olhar feliz e carinhoso dela ou vê-lo brincar com os dedos dela carinhosa e indulgentemente, me deixou intensamente ciente que estava sobrando. A próxima vez que Mulder sugeriu que eu me unisse a eles, descobri que tinha que terminar um relatório. E quando ele me convidou para o apartamento dele para pizza e um jogo num Domingo frio de outono, eu tinha planos com minha mãe. Os convites foram diminuindo e pararam pouco tempo depois.

Daquele momento em diante, Mulder parou de tentar conciliar os dois aspectos diferentes de sua vida e nos ajeitamos num ritmo confortável. As ligações tarde da noite para discutir um caso ou conversar à toa não pararam, apesar de às vezes sua voz estar baixa e eu sabia que Lillian estava dormindo. Ou quando estávamos na estrada investigando um caso, eu podia ver seus olhos pesados de sono enquanto ele se arrastava da outra cama do meu quarto para qualquer filme de terror ou reprise de esportes que chamavam sua atenção, pouco antes de jogar no lixo as caixas vazias de comida. Pelas paredes finas dos vários motéis, eu podia ouvir o murmúrio baixo da voz dele ligando para Lillian para desejar boa noite ou dizer que sentia sua falta.

Então, fui pega de surpresa pelo sentimento negativo repentino que tomou conta de mim quando Lillian entrou no escritório em fevereiro para pegar Mulder para a viagem a Graceland. Eu já estava com raiva de Mulder pelo modo como ele deixara a tarefa comigo. Algo para me deixar um pouco ocupada enquanto o chefe estava fora... foi assim que pareceu. Dei uma olhada pelo escritório e senti uma intensa onda de insatisfação com a minha vida. Ao meu modo de ver, desisti de tudo na minha vida por este trabalho. Afastei amigos e família. As poucas tentativas de estabelecer um relacionamento com um homem nunca duraram. Muitos homens não aceitavam tão bem a presença de Mulder na minha vida tanto quanto Lillian aceitava. Não entendiam nossa amizade, as repentinas viagens para fora da cidade e as ligações telefônicas... e eram ameaçados por isso. As poucas viagens que fiz - fiz sozinha.

Pus minha carreira e minha vida no meio e novamente por nossa parceria - nosso trabalho - nossa amizade. E no fundo da minha mente eu sabia, apesar de não admitir na época, que sacrifiquei minha saúde pela procura de Mulder. Olhei pelo escritório até o canto onde Mulder disse como sendo meu e vi a cadeira e a longa mesa baixa coberta com livros e arquivos e artigos de jornais - tudo de Mulder. O pôster na parede, os troféis nas prateleiras, a bola de basquete, a foto emoldurada de sua irmã - tudo de Mulder. Não havia nada na sala que eu pudesse dizer que era meu - nada dizia que Dana Scully trabalhava aqui. Dele, não meu. Então, Lillian abriu a porta e a luz fraca do corredor brilhou contra a placa com o nome dele e a fúria quieta que estava fervendo há dias explodiu quieta dentro de mim.

O olhar ferido de Mulder sobre meu comportamento desapareceu em um sorriso feliz quado Lillian escovou os lábios contra os dele. Ela falava animada sobre a expectativa de uma viagem inesperada e me forcei a permanecer friamente educada. A curva provocadora da boca de Mulder desapareceu quando ele se virou para mim e jogou um pedaço de papel em cima do arquivo que estava sobre a mesa.

"Este é o nome e número do hotel que você vai ficar," ele me disse. "Você tem meu celular," ele disse. Correndo o braço ao redor da cintura de Lillian, eles andaram até a porta. "Ligue, se precisar de ajuda," ele atirou sobre o ombro e então, eles foram embora. Abafei uma maldição, pois tinha coisas melhores - mais importantes - a fazer com meu tempo do que perseguir suas pistas idiotas.

Vinte minutos depois, estava a caminho da Philadelphia.

Inclinei para frente e abri a torneira, mandando um pouco de água quente para dentro da banheira; então, encharquei a toalha e comecei a esfregar furiosamente minha pele - tentando lavar a vergonha e a doença que consumia meu corpo quando me lembrei daquela época. Por aquele dia, eu estava envergonhada por meu comportamento na Philadelphia e minha atitude em relação a Mulder e Lillian. Naquela época, não entendi que estava direcionando minha raiva e insatisfação com o decorrer da minha vida.

Tudo o que eu disse naquele final de semana fora mentira. Eu não estava agindo contra as personalidades autoritárias da minha vida. Não estava com raiva de Mulder por me dar uma tarefa e esperar que eu cumprisse. Eu estava com raiva porque ele tinha uma vida - uma vida boa com Lillian - e eu estava com medo. Com medo de nunca ser feliz. Medo da verdade que sussurrava para mim nos meus sonhos mais sombrios - 'Você tem algo que eu preciso' - dizia.

Saí para beber com Ed Jerse porque ele era bonito e estava interessado em mim. Permiti que meu corpo fosse marcado por uma tatuagem porque queria algo selvagem e nojento - algo que a Agente Scully jamais faria. E fui até o apartamento dele porque havia muito tempo alguém não olhava com desejo para mim. Tanto tempo que alguém me tocou com dedos trêmulos. Tanto tempo que a paixão que ouvi na voz de um homem era direcionada a mim e não a um caso. Tanto tempo que alguém teve tempo de ver a mulher além da Scully. Fui com ele porque queria... queria... fui com ele porque estava tão cansada de estar sozinha e porque queria conhecer o calor e a paixão da mão de outra pessoa.

No final, deu tudo terrivelmente errado e em duas semanas eu soube... nunca mais as mãos de um amante me tocariam; nunca mais eu ouviria o sussurro de um beijo trilhado pelo meu corpo. Eu soube então, e reconheço agora, que seria a familiar gentileza das mãos de minha mãe e a força confortante dos braços de meu amigo que seriam os últimos toques que eu sentiria, enquanto eles me poupavam deste mundo e mandavam para um que eu só podia esperar, e desesperadamente rezar, ser um abraço de boas-vindas de uma irmã perdida e um pai, morto há muito tempo.


	4. Capítulo 3

~ Capítulo Três ~

Quando dormi mais do que deveria, pela terceira vez em uma semana, tive certeza de duas coisas: que Skinner chamaria minha atenção por ter perdido os primeiros vinte minutos ou mais de uma reunião importante - e a possibilidade muito real de ter que escolher entre as mulheres que eu gostava tanto.

Tomei banho com a água mais quente que pude aguentar, esperando que o vapor e o spray fervendo levassem a tensão embora. Nunca dormi bem, e me vi com a mente ocupada demais para dormir e muito para pensar durante o dia. Não estava comendo direito, trabalhando todas as horas sem a cabeça fresca da qual sempre me orgulhei. Era só uma questão de tempo até Skinner me repreender sobre isso também. E eu não o culparia nem um pouco. Eu não estava atuando como um bom agente deveria atuar. Minha única salvação era saber que ficaria dentro do escritório pelo resto do mês e não lá fora, em campo. Tropeçar pelo escritório era pouco melhor do que sair para um caso com seus colegas dando risadinhas, atrás dos distintivos.

Secando meu corpo, limpei o espelho embaçado sobre a pia; mesmo através da névoa, podia ver quão cansados e vermelhos meus olhos estavam. Eu estava acostumado a trabalhar com apenas poucas horas de sono, mas, no último mês, essas horas não têm sido suficientes. E não parecia importar onde eu dormia - no meu apartamento ou de Lilly - ou no sofá de Scully... eu não podia desligar minha mente.

Em pouco mais de um mês, vi a saúde de Scully decair a um nível que me assustou e violentamente balançou meu mundo. O câncer finalmente se instalou nela com pulsos firmes e a cada dia eu via a destruição no rosto dela e ouvia em sua voz. Eu sabia que ela não desistiria - Dana Scully era tão mais forte que isso - mas seu corpo não aguentaria tanta agressão. E seu coração corajoso talvez não fosse suficiente para combater o inimigo invasor dentro dela.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, agradecendo minha estrela da sorte que não havia perdido nada mais do que os primeiros dez minutos de outra reunião importante... ponderei o modo como minha necessidade de estar com Scully estava afetando minha vida, ainda em desenvolvimento, com Lilly.

Estamos juntos há dois anos e eu sabia que Lillian queria o comprometimento final e total. Que mulher com vontade de casar não iria querer? E eu sabia que ela queria casar, bem como ter filhos. Mulheres como ela - educadas e carinhosas - sempre queriam. Já a vi com os sobrinhos; ela era louca por eles. Ela parara no meio de uma rua para olhar um bebê.

Eu sabia que ela me amava, estava apaixonada por mim - ela me disse. Oh, não acredito que ela pretendia fazê-lo; só saiu uma noite. Estávamos no meu apartamento e eu estava quase dormindo. Lilly tinha feito um amor tão doce e generoso comigo, e precisando de um conforto forte, peguei tudo o que ela fez por mim e fiz (espero) com que ela tivesse tudo de volta, na mesma medida de sua generosidade.

Talvez ela pensou que eu estivesse dormindo; devo ter cochilado um pouco - mas eu estava bem acordado quando aquelas palavras sussurradas e trêmulas foram faladas contra meu pescoço, sua cabeça contra meu ombro.

"Fox... eu te amo tanto..." E fingi dormir porque não podia encarar aquelas palavras - não ainda.

A caminho do trabalho, atrasado, pensei nos meus sentimentos por Lilly. Eu gostava dela, tanto. Ela era calma e amável, inteligente e bem humorada. Ela é adorável e suave e seus olhos brilham para mim. Eu gosto de Lilly. Mas não é o tipo de amor que pensei que desenvolveria - só não está lá ainda. Após dois anos, eu esperava que estivesse.

Eu disse a mim mesmo que era da natureza do meu trabalho; perigo suficiente para me fazer parar e hesitar sobre relacionamentos de longa duração. A mulher com quem eu me casasse poderia se tornar facilmente uma viúva três dias após a cerimônia; filhos meus poderiam ser órfãos por parte de pai num piscar de olhos. Já vi acontecer com outros agentes - não conseguia imaginar acontecendo com uma família que ajudei a construir. Vi a mim mesmo tropeçando sobre as palavras que eu sabia que Lilly esperava ouvir.

Agora, eu estava de repente inseguro. Agora, queria saber se algo - alguém - estava me impedindo.

Gastei o resto da manhã numa reunião que me entediou e que nem conseguiu prender minha atenção. Por sorte, Skinner pareceu igualmente preocupado e além de uma olhada afiada na minha direção quando errei da primeira vez, ele me ignorou a maioria do tempo. Fiquei sentado, rodando um lápis nos dedos e preocupado com Scully. Ela foi liberada do hospital há alguns dias e estava em casa, supostamente descansando. De algum modo, eu duvidava que ela estivesse descansando tanto quanto os médicos recomendaram. Eu tinha um almoço marcado com Lilly, mas, num impulso, cancelei - liguei do meu celular e deixei uma mensagem explicando que precisava visitar Scully. Fiquei estranhamento aliviado por poder deixar a mensagem no celular, e não para ela.

Assim que a reunião terminou, levantei da cadeira e andei até a porta. Não queria responder a pergunta que agora parecia um padrão: "Como está a Agente Scully?"

Quase fora da sala... mais alguns passos...

"Agente Mulder, espere." Droga - Skinner. Virei para olhá-lo, lutando para esconder minha impaciência. Ele andou até mim, encarando abertamente, sem dúvida pronto para comentar a barba mal tirada ou os olhos vermelhos. Seus olhos perspicazes me olharam de cima a baixo, então, ele falou num tom de repreensão.

"Você está horrível, Agente. Quando foi a última vez que teve uma noite decente de sono? Não, não responda. Eu já sei. Como ela está?" Soltei a respiração que estava prendendo e esfreguei os olhos, de repente grato de poder falar meus pensamentos para alguém.

"Ela tem alguns dias bons e outros ruins, senhor. Eu brigo com ela um pouco para me dizer quando estiver sentindo dor, ou precisar de conforto - alguém para conversar. Às vezes, ela fala e depois se isola. É frustrante." Skinner assentiu e andamos juntos até chegar ao estacionamento, para nossos respectivos carros. Acompanhei-o até seu carro e paramos alguns minutos para conversar sobre Scully.

"Já liguei diversas vezes para ela, entre as visitas que ela teve no hospital. E tive muito de 'estou bem, senhor'. Não acredito nisso nem por um minuto, claro - mas tenho certeza que conhece o sentimento." Concordei com Skinner, submisso.

"Oh, sim - conheço o sentimento. Mas às vezes, ela me liga, e conversa comigo. Sobre os medos - suas preocupações com o futuro. Seguro o telefone perto do ouvido e ela me diz o que está pensando. Às vezes, vou até o apartamento dela no meio da noite e sento com ela. Quando ela está acordada, com dor, seguro a mão dela e não conversamos sobre nada - só ficamos sentados. Quando ela dorme, sento ao lado dela na cama e fico olhando ela dormindo." Não incluí o sentimento de angústia e desespero que eu tinha, ao ver o que esta doença horrível fizera com Scully; como a mudara. Não disse isso - não precisava. Meu chefe assentiu em compreensão, e me olhou curioso.

"Como sua namorada lida com isso, Agente? Lillian, não é?" Minha cabeça se virou à menção de Lilly. Skinner havia encontrado com ela uma vez, nestes dois anos. 'Namorada' - sim, era um bom modo de descrevê-la... eu sorri. Bem, mais do que um sorriso, eu presumo - e enquanto Skinner entrava no carro e abaixava o vidro, escolhi minha resposta cuidadosamente.

"Bem, ela tem sido muito compreensiva, senhor - mas não é fácil pra ela, tampouco. Eu cancelo muitos encontros." Minha voz foi sumindo; lembrei de quantos encontros cancelei ou encerrei, desde o diagnóstico de Scully. E sabia que Lilly tentava esconder sua impaciência comigo. Eu não podia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, e o esforço em me dividir entre Lilly e Scully começava a se fazer sentir.

"Bem, Agente - Acho que a pergunta lógica seria - o quanto você quer que seu relacionamento com Lillian dê certo?" Os olhos de Skinner estavam enigmáticos e, como sempre, ergui os meus para encontrar os dele. Skinner acenou para mim e numa ré curta, saiu da vaga do estacionamento. Enquanto andava até meu carro, não pude deixar de pensar...

O quanto, de verdade?

Scully estava dormindo quando entrei no apartamento. Entrei no quarto dela e fui até a cabeceira da cama; ergui uma mão e gentilmente alisei seu cabelo. Com o rosto relaxado com o sono, Scully parecia tão jovem como quando começamos a trabalhar juntos; as sombras sob seus olhos menos aparentes, e a tensão da doença, suavizada. Quando abaixei a mão e enrosquei meus dedos com os dela, ela acordou devagar e o sorriso sonolento que ela me deu foi fácil de devolver.

"Oi... o que faz aqui no meio do dia, Mulder?" Sua voz estava fina e ela bocejou enquanto falava. Dei de ombros e apertei sua mão.

"Só queria te ver. Só isso." Olhei para ela, notando que acordada, os traços do câncer se tornavam mais aparentes em sua face. A destruição do tratamento aparente em seus olhos e ao redor da boca.

Um repentino aperto na minha mão me alertou que eu estava encarando-a, sem dizer nada. Encontrei o olhar questionador dela, e respirei fundo.

"Verdade, Scully - como você está?" Ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para responder o de sempre - então, ela soltou um pequeno suspiro de impaciência, e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Terrível, Mulder... Me sinto péssima. O tratamento ainda me deixa com náuseas; e está piorando, ao invés de melhorar. Esta manhã, corri a mão pelos meus cabelos e pela primeira vez, perdi um tanto. Estou esquecendo das coisas, Mulder - o aniversário do Charlie. Não consigo nem mesmo lembrar o aniversário do meu irmão caçula!"

A voz de Scully se quebrou, bem como meu coração; grunhi em desespero e a puxei para perto, sentindo os punhos dela dentro da minha camisa, enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam meu pescoço. Eu a segurei apertado e a balancei, enquanto ela chorava tudo. Eu lutava para segurar as lágrimas, engolindo o caroço na minha garganta, o suficiente para falar as palavras de encorajamento que ela tanto precisava. Abri minha boca para falar - mas nada saía; as frases já ditas em outras ocasiões estavam presas e se recusavam a sair. Ao invés, vi minhas mãos subindo de seu corpo frágil para segurar seu rosto; passando os polegares nas bochechas molhadas... inclinando para apertar seus lábios trêmulos contra os meus. E o pequeno soluço de surpresa que ela deu contra minha boca foi aceito com prazer quando foi registrado em minha mente, que Dana Scully estava viva e ativa, apesar do câncer que a consumia aos poucos. Viva... em meus braços.

Por enquanto.

Era nosso primeiro beijo na boca e eu disse a mim mesmo que estava beijando uma amiga, ou talvez uma irmã querida. Enquanto seus lábios se arrastavam pelos meus e suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo; enquanto meus dedos acariciavam suas bochechas e minha boca se movia contra a dela, disse a mim mesmo muitas mentiras e tive certeza que Scully fez o mesmo. Estranhamente, nenhum de nós pensou em usar nossas línguas. E igualmente estranho foi que a falta dela só fez o beijo ser mais intenso - como se recusa de intimidade causasse uma pressa que nenhum dos dois pôde ignorar.

Longos segundos depois, interrompi o beijo; beijar Scully foi tão doce. Mais doce do que qualquer beijo que já experimentei... e tudo mais precioso para mim, pois nosso tempo estava se esgotando. Eu podia senti-lo escorrendo entre meus dedos, a areia caindo, grão a grão - dentro da ampulheta da nossa vida. Olhei para o rosto dela, reparando a cor rosada que fiquei tão feliz por ter colocado ali. Por um momento selvagem, quis jogar tudo para o alto; dane-se o trabalho e que o relacionamento vá para o inferno. Eu queria passar todo o tempo descobrindo maneiras de fazer os dias de Scully mais felizes - devotaria tudo a ela, de boa vontade - se significasse que o tempo que lhe resta fosse sem lágrimas e solidão.

Eu poderia fazer isso... mas Scully recusaria esse tipo de decisão - veria isso como um sacrifício, e não me permitiria.

Por momentos sem fim após o beijo, olhamos um para o outro, acho que ambos sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Finalmente, segurei atrás da cabeça dela e a trouxe até meu ombro, segurando-a gentilmente. Sob minha mão, seu cabelo estava seco e frágil, e lutei contra uma batalha perdida de compará-lo ao cabelo sedoso de Lillian. E, é claro, me lembrei de como era o cabelo de Scully antes do tratamento - tão suave quando o de Lilly. Mais uma lembrança exterior do monstro insidioso - Naquele momento, se o câncer fosse um monstro paupável, eu o teria matado com minhas próprias mãos - por me fazer sentir necessidade de escolher; notar uma diferença e fazer uma comparação.

"Mulder... por que? Por que o beijo?" As palavras baixas e chocantes de Scully chegaram aos meus ouvidos, enquanto ela erguia a cabeça, e depressa tirei a tristeza do rosto, e dei um meio sorriso enquanto olhava para ela. Minhas palavras saíram roucas.

"Porque ambos precisávamos - e porque eu queria. Se estiver tudo bem para você?" Segurei seu olhar e vi um sorriso preencher os olhos primeiro, antes de escorregar para o rosto e curvar seus lábios.

"Sim, Mulder - está tudo bem para mim..."

Empurrei-a de volta nos travesseiros e puxei o cobertor até seus ombros, segurei sua mão e vigiei seu sono.

E não liguei de novo para Lillian, aquele dia.

* * *

A reunião orçamentária trimestral terminou por volta do meio dia, e corri para o escritório. Jogando uma pasta de arquivos sobre minha mesa, me abaixei para abrir a gaveta do fundo e pegar minha bolsa. Deveria encontrar Fox em quinze minutos para almoçar e queria passar um batom e escovar os cabelos, antes de sair do escritório. Enquanto sentava direito, notei uma mensagem piscando no visor do telefone.

Soltei minha bolsa e peguei o telefone. Prendendo-o contra meu queixo, rapidamente digitei a senha para acessar o correio de voz. Ótimo, eu suspirei. Três mensagens. Olhei para o relógio impaciente enquanto ouvia o começo da primeira mensagem. Nada importante, decidi, e rapidamente passei para a próxima. Ouvi por quase um minuto um dos sócios da firma zumbido numa voz horrorizada sobre o 'serviço de cortes' que eu havia feito no relatório de estadia da última despesa, deixado na contabilidade. "Da próxima vez, não leve a amante junto, por conta da companhia," murmurei enquanto apagava a mensagem na metade e avançava novamente. Ansiosa para ouvir logo esta última mensagem, para não me atrasar para o almoço, meus dedos voaram pelo teclado. A voz mal começou a falar quando impacientemente apertei o botão para pular a mensagem.

"Droga," disse, quando percebi que cortei uma mensagem de Fox. Digitei o código novamente e rolei os olhos em frustração e pulei as duas primeiras mensagens novamente. Finalmente, ouvi a voz baixa de Fox enquanto sua mensagem chegava aos meus ouvidos.

"Lilly, eu sinto muito, mas terei que cancelar nosso almoço. Acho que terei que ir ver como está Scully, talvez levar o almoço. Ela ainda não está comendo e queria tentar fazê-la tomar uma sopa ou algo assim."

Ele falou rapidamente, então, sua voz suavizou.

"Sinto muito mesmo, querida. Prometo recompensá-la. Eu só... você tem sido ótima sobre tudo isso, mas eu... odeio o pensamento sobre ela naquele apartamento sozinha."

Eu podia ouvir o som abafado de alguém falando ao fundo, e então -

"Lilly, querida - tenho que ir para a reunião. Prometo que ligo mais tarde. Tchau."

E então, ele desligou. Ouvi a mensagem novamente e joguei minha bolsa na gaveta, enquanto afundava na cadeira. Fiquei quieta por um longo momento, enquanto esperava meu coração desacelerar, então, afastei a cadeira e fiquei de pé. Peguei cinco dólares na carteira e andei até o elevador. Apertei o botão para descer até o saguão e mantive meus olhos presos ao painel eletrônico que sinalizava os andares, enquanto o elevador descia rapidamente do décimo quinto andar. Meus saltos batiam contra o piso de mármore enquanto atravessava o saguão até a lanchonete anexa ao prédio.

Ele odeia o pensamento sobre ela estar sozinha no apartamento, mas não parece se importar sobre ter me deixado sozinha no meu, três vezes esta semana, pensei, enquanto tirava com raiva um pacote de salada de frutas de uma das geladeiras. Joguei o pacote e uma garrafa de chá gelado sobre o balcão e peguei os cinco dólares do meu bolso. Amassei o troco no bolso e agarrei o pacote com meu almoço miserável e passei pelo saguão novamente até os elevadores.

Ela está morrendo, lembrei. Você não está sendo justa com ele, eu pensei, enquanto entrava no meu escritório e fechava a porta. Afundei na cadeira e tirei a tampa da embalagem da salada de frutas. Olhando para baixo, com o olhar perdido, meus olhos se enchendo de repente com lágrimas, até que as frutas eram um borrão de vermelhos e verdes e laranja claro. Fungando, peguei o telefone e apertei o primeiro número da discagem rápida. O telefone tocou uma vez, antes de eu colocá-lo de volta à base. Não posso ligar para ele, pensei. Eu não deveria. O que eu diria? As pontas dos meus dedos tocaram o plástico fino do telefone e, decidida, liguei para outro número.

O telefone tocou três vezes até ser atendido.

"Alô?" Fechei meus olhos em alívio, quando a voz querida passou pela linha.

"Vovó?" Perguntei suave. Ela riu levemente ao som da minha voz e meus lábios se curvaram em resposta. Esta, pensei, foi a ligação certa a se fazer.

"Lilly! Minha querida! O que foi?" Sua voz era afiada e conhecendo-a, brevemente tentei fingir que nada me incomodava - mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Minha avó tiraria a verdade de mim em minutos - e era exatamente isso que tinha em mente, quando liguei. Ainda assim, havia um ritual a ser seguido.

"O que a faz pensar que há algo errado, vovó?" Eu digo, tentando injetar um tom provocante à voz. "Uma garota não pode ligar para a avó, quando quiser?" Vovó fez um som de negação e eu podia até vê-la balançando a cabeça, triste.

"Lillian Maxwell, eu podia dizer quando você estava mentindo, desde quando você disse a primeira palavra," ela disse sarcástica. "Agora, o que é tão ruim que fez você me ligar no meio da tarde, quando sabe que meu programa já vai começar?" As palavras dela tiveram efeito contrário quando dei uma risada leve. Vovó simplesmente não é o tipo de passar o dia assistindo jogos e novelas. A verdade é que tive sorte por ela sequer estar em casa. Vovó se mantém ocupada se voluntariando na biblioteca para a hora da leitura após a escola, ou se juntando com suas amigas para uma tarde jogando bridge. Ela sempre tem algo para fazer e me diz que uma vida ativa a mantém jovem.

Prendi o telefone contra o queixo e peguei algumas frutas com o garfo de plástico. "Oh, vovó," soltei um suspiro pesado. "O que não está errado?" grunhi. E ela ouviu em silêncio enquanto tudo saía de mim rapidamente. O câncer de Dana e seu efeito em Fox e no nosso relacionamento. Os encontros cancelados. O olhar distraído no rosto dele, quando estava longe dela. Os telefonemas constantes. Vovó ouviu e fez pequenos sons encorajadores até que me encostei contra a cadeira, exausta.

"Oh, minha doce garota," ela finalmente disse. "Queria ter uma varinha mágica e dizer que tudo ficará bem." Ouvi um suspiro ao telefone. "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa," ela começou.

"Claro, vovó," eu disse, enquanto tirava um pedaço de melão do pote e começava a mastigá-lo. Eu podia ouvi-la tirando a chaleira do fogão; vovó dizia que o ritual de fazer chá a ajuda a pensar.

"Você está com medo de que Fox esteja se apaixonando por sua parceira?" Prendi a respiração à súbita pergunta. Vovó foi ao fundo de tudo o que eu disse para chegar ao nível básico.

"Talvez," Eu sussurrei, em tom chocado. Joguei o pedaço de fruta de volta à embalagem, toda a pretensão de comer se esvaindo, quando vovó verbalizou meu medo mais profundo. Eu não podia vê-la, mas eu sabia que ela concordava, enquanto jogava o excesso de chá na pia.

"Ok," ela disse, suavemente. "Então, deixe-me fazer outra pergunta. Antes da parceira dele ficar doente, você alguma vez se preocupou sobre a natureza do relacionamento deles?" Instintivamente, comecei a balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas parei e me forcei a realmente pensar na resposta.

"Nããããooo," eu disse, devagar. "Não. Nunca houve sequer uma pergunta. Fox sempre deixou bem claro que Dana era sua parceira e melhor amiga. Nunca tive motivo para duvidar dele," eu disse. Fechei os olhos e ouvi a batida da colher de chá contra a porcelana delicada, e involuntariamente sorri à imagem dela erguendo a xícara até os lábios, e gentilmente bebendo o líquido quente. Vovó acreditava firmemente que era aceitável beber café numa caneca, mas chá deveria ser bebido na mais fina xícara.

"E Dana alguma vez deu a entender que sente algo mais por Fox, além da amizade?" Vovó perguntou, espetando gentilmente. Novamente, me forcei a pensar. Desde que conheci Dana, sabia que ela se importava bastante com Fox. Com o passar dos anos, percebi que ela o amava - e ele a amava - mas era um amor baseado na amizade. Era um amor que jamais ameaçou meu relacionamento com Fox. Houve tempos, no começo do meu caso de amor com Fox, que questionei se a atitude fria e reservada de Dana era resultado de algum sentimento forte e escondido dela por ele. Mas, a medida que o tempo passava, simplesmente percebi que éramos pessoas diferentes, com interesses diferentes e diferentes maneiras de ver o mundo.

"Não, vovó," eu disse. "Nunca questionei a profundidade dos sentimentos dela por ele ou os dele, antes disso. Geralmente, eles viajam por dias sem fim quando estão trabalhando num caso, e nunca me senti ameaçada por isso," eu disse, honestamente. "Até agora."

Ouvi vovó colocar a xícara sobre o pires. "Bem," ela disse, finalmente. "Não estou dizendo que não há motivo para preocupação," ela disse, suave. "Mas acho que precisa conversar com ele, Lilly," ela aconselhou.

"Eu sei," suspirei, tirando uma lágrima do canto dos olhos. "Eu sei, vovó," disse. "Mas é difícil... Não sei o que dizer." Funguei e tirei um lenço de dentro da caixa. Sequei meus olhos e deixei a voz amada e familiar de vovó chegar até mim e me confortar.

"Diga a verdade," ela aconselhou. "Diga seus medos." Sua voz parou por um momento, pensando... então, me deu as últimas palavras de conselho.

"Fox é um bom homem," ela disse. "Mas está se esticando demais. Não o force a fazer uma escolha," ela avisou. "Lilly - ele precisa de você agora, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas isso não significa que você não precisa dele. Apenas diga a verdade."

Depois de agradecê-la e dizer que a amava, desliguei o telefone e pensei sobre tudo o que ela disse. Balancei a cabeça e peguei um arquivo da mesa e comecei a estudá-lo, enquanto beliscava meu almoço.

Eu havia tomado uma decisão.


	5. Capítulo 4

~ Capítulo Quatro ~

A batida na porta veio justo quando terminei de arrumar a máquina, com louças sujas de vários dias. Não tenho ficado muito tempo em casa e já que minhas habilidades como faxineiro deixavam a desejar, as louças geralmente eram a última coisa a receber minha atenção. Secando as mãos numa toalha, fui até a porta e sorri quando vi Lillian parada, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos. Beijei-a rapidamente e trouxe-a para dentro, pegando seu casaco e colocando-o sobre o encosto de uma cadeira. Ela me entregou a garrafa e sorriu abertamente.

"Desculpe pela visita repentina, Fox - mas estou feliz que esteja em casa. Senti sua falta nesses últimos dias." Coloquei a garrafa numa mesa perto da porta e enrolei os braços ao redor dela, dando-lhe um grande abraço. Ela tinha um cheiro tão bom e era tão gostoso tê-la em meus braços. Afastando um pouco dela, olhei para seu rosto adorável e me perguntei por que, quando parecia que eu finalmente tinha tudo o que queria - não conseguia elevar o nível de comprometimento. Eu quis isso por tanto tempo, e agora que tinha...

"Também senti sua falta, Lilly. Sente-se. Vou servir o vinho e vamos conversar, ok?" Ela concordou e sentou-se no sofá enquanto eu ia até a cozinha e pegava o saca-rolhas e duas taças. Fazia tudo devagar, evitando voltar à minha sala de estar. Eu sabia sobre o que ela queria conversar; eu soube desde o telefonema, há uma hora. Não precisava ser um profiler para descobrir. Tenho estado muito distante ultimamente, mesmo quando estamos juntos. Eu sabia, com certeza, que Lilly queria saber o lugar que ocupava na minha vida.

Voltando à sala de estar, coloquei as taças na mesa e lutei com a garrafa por alguns minutos, finalmente tirando a rolha e servindo o vinho. Entreguei uma taça a ela e bebemos em silêncio, comigo esperando para ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer, e ambos temendo e olhando para frente.

"Fox... primeiramente, quero que saiba que estou aqui para o que precisar, não importa o motivo - quando precisar de um ombro, estou aqui. Eu sei que isso é muito difícil para você - sua melhor amiga no mundo está doente, e morrendo..."

Felizmente para Lilly, seus olhos estavam baixos quando disse aquela palavra horrível; ela tomou um rápido gole do vinho depois de falar e sei que ela nunca viu meu olhar furioso, quando processei o que ela havia dito. Meus dedos apertaram a taça; ela não viu isso, tampouco. Lutei para segurar meu gênio, sabendo que ela teve boa intenção. Ela não diria algo para me machucar, intencionalmente - não era de sua natureza. Ela queria me ajudar de verdade, eu sabia. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer por mim, porque na minha mente e no meu coração, eu sabia que Scully ia sair dessa. Ela viveria. Ela tinha que viver; eu não aceitaria outra coisa. Então, bebi meu vinho e suspirei dentro da taça vazia e me virei para encarar Lilly no sofá, escolhendo minhas palavras cuidadosamente.

"Lilly, obrigado. Sei que essas últimas semanas não têm sido fáceis para você, também. Tenho estado muito ausente e tenho cancelado encontros a toda hora. Aprecio muito sua compreensão." Estiquei meu braço e peguei a mão dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e procurei as palavras que queria dizer.

"Dana Scully significa muito para mim, e não posso deixar que a doença a derrote. Não vou passar a vida sem ela. Ela não desistiria de mim, se fosse ao contrário e eu estivesse passando por algo assim. Eu tenho que apoiá-la quando ela precisa de mim, Lilly." Por um segundo, vi a menor sombra de desapontamento nos olhos dela. E gostaria de dizer que não tinha visto - que Lilly não seria tão egoísta. Mas tão rapidamente quando pensei, desapareceu. Lilly era humana, e eu provavelmente reagiria da mesma maneira, se fosse eu, tentando manter um relacionamento.

Apertei a mão de Lilly e a puxei para meus braços, precisando sentir sua vitalidade e seu calor. Lutar a batalha de Scully com ela era emocionalmente desgastante. Eu estava tão cansado, mas precisava que Lilly compreendesse, e precisava reafirmar de algum modo meu desejo de conservar a vida do 'Senhor Comum'. Enterrei meu rosto no cabelo suave de Lilly, resolutamente ignorando a vozinha na minha cabeça que gritava bem alto quão saudável, e inteira, e suave e firme e forte era a mulher de verdade nos meus braços, comparada a... Não! Não vou pensar nisso. Recuso-me a fazê-lo.

Partiria meu coração pensar nisso.

Ergui minha cabeça e encontrei o olhar apaixonado de Lilly por dois breves segundos, antes de cobrir sua boca com a minha. E de repente, eu estava renovado, pelo carinho e conforto femininos; pelo conforto que ela oferecia; pelo amor que eu precisava, mas ainda não estava pronto para aceitar. Deixei meus lábios e língua suavizarem seus medos e permiti meu corpo ser levado pela necessidade primária de procurar a liberação que precisava. Empurrei-a contra as almofadas do sofá, minhas mãos acariciando sua pele, trilhando beijos pelas bochechas e descendo pelo pescoço. Quando seu vestido ficou no caminho, tirei-o cuidadosamente e coloquei sobre o encosto do sofá. Desci as alças do sutiã pelos ombros delicados e trilhei beijos pelos seios fartos, pensando em quão deleitosos eram em comparação aos de Scully, pequenos. E assim que este pensamento cruzou minha mente, deixei de lado, mais determinado do que nunca a me afundar no abraço carinhoso de minha amante, e me concentrar só nela.

Nosso amor foi silencioso e intenso e apesar de sua necessidade por mim inundar minha consciência de um modo que eu não poderia devolver - ainda não - dei-lhe tudo o que poderia, naquele momento. Respondi a cada gemido que escapou de sua garganta e fiz amor com ela com minhas mãos e meu corpo; enquanto segurava seus quadris e a abria gentilmente e olhava para seus olhos semi-cerrados, me movi contra ela, e dentro de seu calor ansioso. Senti suas pernas se fechando ao redor de mim enquanto eu afundava mais, e quando seus gemidos se tornaram votos de amor inconscientes, arfando no meu ouvido enquanto eu tremia e me apertava dentro dela... eu disse a mim mesmo que era só o calor do momento e que Lilly quis dizer que se importava, a cada vez que ela sussurrava "Amo você, oh, Fox... amo você."

Muito tempo depois, enrolado nos lençóis da minha cama, cochilando com Lilly ao meu lado, eu disse a mim mesmo que ela não percebeu o que dissera - e acho que pensar deste jeito, torna mais fácil aceitar minha hesitação em me comprometer - e dar aquele último passo.

Pelo menos, é o que disse a mim mesmo.

* * *

Uma semana no paraíso. Sete dias sentindo-me como se fosse a mulher mais sortuda da face da Terra - e ser invejada por outras mulheres. Suponho que deveria estar satisfeita com isso - feliz. Era muito mais do que muitas pessoas tinham; disso eu sabia.

Era cem vezes mais do que Dana Scully tinha. E eu sentia uma ponta de vergonha ao pensar desse jeito, sentia de verdade. Não era do meu feitio ser cruel em pensamento. Eu tentava dizer a mim mesma que normalmente eu não seria tão cruel, mas havia circunstâncias atenuantes. Pela primeira vez, eu estava apaixonada. E estar apaixonada faz coisas estranhas com seu corpo. Deixa-o inseguro e dolorido; faz sonhar e tramar e planejar coisas para o futuro, desconsiderando se o objeto da sua afeição está ou não planejando a mesma coisa. E, no meu caso, isso me deixava egoísta, querer excluir qualquer pessoa da vida de Fox que exigiria um pouco de sua vida pessoal. Eu sabia que era injusto e indigno da minha parte - mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Semana passada, liguei para Fox e fui vê-lo e conversar, a noite não terminando do modo como eu esperava. Oh, ir para a cama com ele e receber seu amor foi maravilhoso, como sempre. Ele fez um amor tão sensível, e adormeci enrolada no calor de seus braços fortes, sentindo sua respiração na minha orelha. Ele adormecera quase imediatamente, e suprimi meu desapontamento por não ter sido capaz de conversar com ele. Sei que ele tem estado cansado - sei que tem tentando manter os dois lados. E sei que não tenho sido uma namorada que apóia. Mas eu queria - precisava - reafirmar a base do nosso relacionamento; estabelecer limites e viver dentro deles.

Queria que Fox me dissesse que eu era a número um na vida dele - que eu vinha primeiro, independentemente de sua parceira e sua qualidade de vida.

Deitada ali, em seus braços, passei metade da noite me recriminando por invejar Dana todo esse tempo. Gastei a outra metade justificando minha atitude. Finalmente, adormeci no calor emanado pelo corpo do meu amante e prometendo a mim mesma redobrar os esforços para ser tudo o que Fox Mulder precisava - amiga tanto quanto amante - confidente, prestativa...

Esposa, futuramente. Oh, sim, no fundo do meu subconsciente, já pesado de sono e afundando no mundo dos sonhos... Deus me ajude. Eu estava necessitada. Estava determinada.

Passei o final de semana com Fox, e foi maravilhoso. Não fui para casa após a sexta à noite para nada, exceto mudar duas vezes de roupa, regar as plantas e cozinhar um pouco. Saímos para jantar no sábado à noite e passamos o domingo todo no lago - e para nossa sorte, o telefone de Fox não tocou nenhuma vez. Ele não estava trabalhando em nenhum caso e fazendo serviço de escritório esta semana, o que significava que o final de semana era nosso.

Fox foi maravilhoso; carinhoso e amoroso e sensível comigo. Uma vozinha dentro de mim sussurrava que ele agia deste modo, porque eu estava forçando-o. Resoluta, afastei a voz tão longe que ela se tornou um eco distante, que eu podia facilmente ignorar. Disse a mim mesma que Fox não faria algo que não quisesse de verdade; que ao me declarar sexta à noite, enquanto fazíamos amor, abri seus olhos de uma vez por todas que isso era uma relação muito necessitada. Pelas semanas seguintes, Fox agiu como um homem apaixonado de verdade. Ele nunca disse as palavras, mas às vezes, agia mais do que elas.

É o que disse a mim mesma.

Dana voltou ao trabalho e parecia estar bem, então Fox ficava com ela durante os dias no escritório. Perguntei a ele segunda como ela estava e sua resposta sorridente foi curta, mas me reassegurou que talvez vê-la durante o trabalho era suficiente para ele.

"Ela está cansada, Lilly - mas diz que se sente melhor. Vou ficar de olho nela durante o trabalho, para ter certeza que ela não vai exagerar." Sorri de volta para ele e assenti, aliviada. Talvez as coisas estivessem começando a dar certo. Mandei a Dana um cartão de 'Pensando em você' e anseei pelo final de semana.

Toda noite após o trabalho, nos encontramos no apartamento dele. Foi uma semana relativamente calma para nós dois, e nos unir para passar a noite, me fazia sentir positivamente mimada. Ao final da semana, minha confiança estava alta e me sentia mais confiante quanto ao nosso relacionamento. Cozinhei para ele na sexta e depois de lavarmos a louça do jantar, deitamos juntos no sofá e dei o melhor de mim para Fox me contar mais sobre sua vida.

Estamos juntos há mais de dois anos e muita coisa sobre ele ainda era um mistério para mim. Encontrei sua mãe somente duas vezes, e raramente falávamos sobre seu pai, que eu sabia ter morrido - ou sua irmã desaparecida. Sua mãe era pomposa, uma mulher ainda adorável que me recebeu com educação conservadora nas duas ocasiões em que nos encontramos. Vi fotos de seu pai e sua irmã Samantha. Fox disse que ela foi sequestrada quando criança, e nunca foi encontrada. Deixei passar por dois anos; curiosa como o inferno, mas determinada a não incitar e arriscar a afastá-lo.

Na sexta à noite, fiz algo que jurei que nunca faria: incitei. Confiante o suficiente pelo modo como Fox respondera a mim na última semana e de repente mais segura do que estive em muito tempo sobre meu lugar em sua vida, tentei guiar a conversa para áreas que eram melhor terem sido deixadas em paz.

Esperei até estamos ajeitados no sofá, com pedaços de torta que fiz e trouxe de casa. Xícaras de café sobre a mesa de centro na frente do sofá. Enquanto me ajeitava ao lado de Fox e o assistia comer o bolo, pensei pela milésima vez em quão bonito esse homem era. Mais do que beleza exterior; o mundo estava cheio de homens bonitos e se um quisesse aquele nível de beleza, as escolhas eram muitas. Havia tanto mais em Fox Mulder, e a beleza interior, a beleza de sua alma... brilhava através daqueles olhos castanhos maravilhosos e saía para o mundo com a maravilha de um garoto cujo feitiço não havia se apagado - ainda não. Do pouco que ele me contou sobre seu trabalho, sabia que ele vira coisas realmente horríveis. Mas isso não o endureceu, nos dois anos que o conheço. Não o profanou. Rezei naquele momento para que nada na vida o abatesse deste modo - e se acontecesse, eu estaria ao seu lado para ajudá-lo.

Então, comemos nosso bolo e conversamos, e terminei minha sobremesa e a maior parte do café antes de começar a falar sobre sua família. Eu realmente senti que era necessário para Fox se abrir comigo, e finalmente me deixar entrar. Dois anos era tempo demais para estar envolvido com alguém, neste nível de intimidade e ainda ser deixada tanto tempo no escuro.

"Fox - como sua mãe está? Tem falado com ela?" Fiquei orgulhosa do modo como escolhi começar o assunto; perguntar da mãe era um bom modo de começar. Fox me olhou curioso à menção dela, mas respondeu agradavelmente.

"Acho que está bem; não falei com ela recentemente. Geralmente, ela liga se precisa de alguma coisa." Fox terminou o bolo e relaxou contra as almofadas do sofá com a xícara na mão, obviamente não querendo dizer mais nada. Eu o estudei, este às vezes enigmático amante - e de repente era de imensa importância que ele falasse sobre sua família - agora, esta noite. Em uma parte insegura do meu cérebro, racionalizei a necessidade dessa confiança de que ele sabia que eu era parte de sua vida, e um papel muito desejado em seu futuro. Disse a mim mesma que, se Fox me amava, iria querer dividir todos os aspectos comigo, e tinha que saber disso a toda hora. Respirei fundo e continuei.

"Você deve sentir a falta dela quando não se falam, Fox - ela parece uma senhora muito especial. Gostei de conhecê-la; talvez devêssemos ir visitá-la. Aposto que ela adoraria." Assim que disse essas palavras, percebi que cometera um erro, pela expressão no rosto de Fox, que indicava claramente que, de algum modo, eu extrapolara os limites que ele impusera a mim - e saber que havia sido posto limite, para começar, me aterrorizou.

Sem responder, Fox colocou sua xícara vazia sobre a mesa, então se levantou e recolheu os pratos e garfos, levando-os para a cozinha. Ouvi o barulho das louças e talheres na pia, seguidos de água caindo. Fiquei sentada no sofá, mentalmente me recriminando por ter aberto a boca. E imediatamente me redimi por pensar que tinha todo o direito de presumir que o homem que eu amava estava disposto e ansioso para me introduzir em sua vida familiar.

Olhei para cima quando Fox voltou à sala de estar e se sentou no sofá. Ele pegou minha mão, que estava no meu colo, e segurou-a com sua mão quente - e vários segundos se passaram até alguém falar.

"Fox, sinto muito -" Minha voz falhou quando ele apertou minha mão.

"Está tudo bem, Lilly. Seu comentário me pegou de surpresa, é só isso. Olhe - minha mãe e eu - bem, não somos muito chegados. Nenhum de nós demonstra necessidade de ficar junto frequentemente. Ela sabe que, se precisar, pode me ligar e vou até lá assim que puder. Ela tem muitos amigos e passa a maior parte do tempo com eles." A explicação pareceu propositalmente vaga para mim, e, é claro, não deixei barato.

"Mas eu pensaria que, depois de perder o marido e uma filha... ela iria querer você por perto. Deve ter sido tão difícil para ela quando sua irmã foi sequestrada, e tendo que viver sem saber o que aconteceu com ela. Aceitar sua morte, ter paz..." Mais uma vez minha voz falhou, quando Fox de repente soltou minha mão e ficou de pé. Olhei em seus olhos, e a escuridão neles deveria ter me informado que eu estava andando por áreas perigosas.

Minha necessidade de me aproximar de Fox me cegou àquele perigo. E, estupidamente, continuei.

"Tenho certeza que ela e seu pai ficaram felizes por você estar salvo e bem, em casa com eles, Fox - deve ter sido um conforto..." Fox deu as costas para mim, enquanto eu falava, mas quando disse a última frase, ele se virou para me encarar e seus olhos estavam mais escuros.

"Lilly... Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Já disse que minha mãe e eu não somos próximos. Acredite em mim, não é necessário visitá-la; ela provavelmente não apreciaria o gesto. Vamos esquecer, ok? Não importa; não é importante." Sua mandíbula estava apertada e deveria ter ficado claro para mim que esse assunto não deveria ser discutido, por qualquer razão que fosse. Mas honestamente, não conseguia entender como algo tão importante quanto uma família deveria ser mantido quieto. Então, em minha infinita sabedoria, escolhi insistir no assunto. Não foi a coisa mais esperta que fiz...

"Fox, eu simplesmente quis dizer que foi bom para eles terem você para aliviar a dor de perder sua irmã daquele jeito - às vezes, outra criança pode diminuir a dor por uma que morreu -" O grunhido baixo de Fox cortou minha explicação e efetivamente calou minha boca; não um momento cedo demais, também.

"Droga! Agora não. Não posso falar sobre isso, Lilly. Não com tudo que tenho na cabeça. Não posso discutir isso com você agora; tem tanta coisa que você não entende." Com isso, Fox andou até a porta e a trancou, desligou a luz da cozinha e acrescentou "Está tarde, e terei um dia longo amanhã. É melhor irmos dormir." Com um suspiro encabulado, levantei do sofá e fui até o quarto, sabendo que havia exagerado, com raiva de mim mesma por isso, tentando não ter raiva dele por não se abrir comigo e aliviada por ele ainda querer que eu ficasse.

Usei o banheiro primeiro, limpando meu rosto e escovando os dentes com a escova extra que havia. Deixei a luz acesa para Fox e andei até a cama, deslizando sob as cobertas e assistindo enquanto ele se movia silenciosamente pelo quarto, catando suas roupas. Ele não disse uma palavra quando entrou no banheiro, e ouvi a água correndo quando ele terminava e voltava para a cama. Na luz fraca, sua pele brilhava e seu cabelo era quase preto. A visão dele assim nunca deixou de doer em mim - e esta noite, doeu de modo diferente, a dor do pânico. Eu não podia perdê-lo. A cama se mexeu quando ele deitou, e ajeitou as cobertas sobre sua cintura. Segundos se passaram, nenhum de nós se mexendo ou se tocando. Nunca foi embaraçoso entre nós antes, nem mesmo aquela primeira vez na cama dele, quando deveria ter sido estranho e desajeitado. Minha culpa... Deus. Quando eu iria aprender? Eu estava tão ocupada me recriminando sobre isso, que quando Fox se virou e me tomou em seus braços, eu mal senti. Não até eu olhar e vê-lo com o rosto próximo ao meu, percebendo que ele me abraçara e eu começara a chorar, sentindo as lágrimas quentes traçando uma linha quente pelo meu rosto. No silêncio do quarto, a voz de Fox era suave e clara.

"Por favor, não chore, Lilly. Não estou com raiva. Não gosto de falar sobre minha família. Não tinha como você saber disso, querida. Sinto muito..." E ele beijou meus lábios, perdoando e puxei aquilo para dentro do meu coração como uma promessa, que se não hoje, então talvez logo - muito logo - Fox me deixaria entrar. E não pude deixar de pensar na possibilidade de, talvez, Dana já saber tudo sobre ele - e que eu ainda sabia tão pouco... Enquanto

Fox me segurava em seus braços e beijava meus ombros, descendo pela clavícula até meus seios, redobrei a determinação de achar um modo de ele entender que eu era tudo o que ele precisava. Segurei-o, entrelaçando não somente meu corpo, mas minha alma, com Fox Mulder - incerta se ele aceitaria o que eu oferecia - e não tão certa se aguentaria descobrir que meu amor não era o que ele precisava.

* * *

O telefone de alguém estava tocando, de algum lugar muito distante. Podia ouvir no ápice da minha consciência, e me irritou o modo como esse mosquito podia ser irritante. Eu estava muito cansado para atendê-lo; por isso Deus criou as secretárias eletrônicas. Senti a cama se mexendo levemente, e abri um olho. No quarto escuro, enxergava só o braço de Lillian, enquanto ela o esticava para pegar o telefone. Enquanto me permitia voltar ao sono, seus tons suaves desapareceram, então, voltaram novamente, acompanhado de uma mão balançando meu ombro.

"Fox... é para você. É Dana."

Sentei abruptamente, todo o sono já esquecido, enquanto pegava o telefone da mão de Lillian. Ergui até minha orelha, trêmulo, sabendo que, para Scully me ligar tão tarde fora de um caso, e estando tão doente como ela estava...

"Scully, o que foi?" Por um momento, ouvi sua respiração, mas ela não falou. Ela suspirou, então fungou uma vez.

Jesus... ela estava chorando... "Scully! Me diz o que aconteceu!" Apertei o telefone contra a orelha, com força - como se pudesse fazê-la falar comigo, fazendo pressão. Ouvi outro suspiro, então sua voz; trêmula e fina.

"Mulder... desculpe. Não sabia... que você tinha companhia. Desculpe perturbá-lo." Sua voz caiu até um sussurro, e eu sabia que ela desligaria sem me dizer nada, e me vi de pé, com o telefone apertado na mão, sentindo o pior tipo de pânico.

"Scully, espere! Não desligue. Você está enjoada? Me diga! Vou passar aí, ok? Chego em quinze minutos." Seu protesto chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"Não, Mulder... eu ficarei bem. Ficarei bem. Eu só... tive outro sangramento e acho que me assustou. Não conseguia fazer parar, e..." As palavras terminaram numa tosse forte, e um barulho alto indicou que ela derrubara o telefone. Andei pelo quarto, chamando o nome dela, sentindo o pânico de verdade subindo depressa.

"Scully, fale comigo! Vamos, o que está acontecendo?" Olhei para a cama uma vez, encontrando os olhos preocupados de Lilly e querendo saber se eu parecia tão frenético quanto me sentia. Eu estava no limite de jogar o telefone longe e ir até lá, quando ela voltou.

"Estou aqui, Mulder... desculpe. Eu - Mulder... eu só... não sei - só queria falar com você, mas não sabia que Lillian estava aí... Desculpe. Eu deveria - volte a dormir. Falo com você amanhã." Uma respiração afiada no meu ouvido, e aquele som, combinado com o pouco que ela me disse, foi o suficiente para me fazer suar frio. Dana Scully era a pessoa mais forte que já conheci. Seu limite de dor sempre me maravilhou... seu repetitivo e notório "Estou bem", um padrão em nossa parceria. Mantive o telefone na orelha, enquanto pegava meus jeans, pulando com um pé só enquanto lutava para vesti-lo, sem me preocupar com a cueca. Enquanto lutava para vestir minhas roupas sem largar o telefone, fiz com que ela me contasse os sintomas.

"Vômito. Da última vez, havia sangue nele. Minha cabeça está rodando, e sinto tanta tontura... tomei medicação hoje, mas acho que não ajudou. Meu nariz não pára de sangrar, Mulder..." A voz dela foi diminuindo, e coincidiu com outro barulho - ela derrubara o telefone de novo. Podia sentir o sangue saindo da minha cabeça, enquanto gritava no telefone.

"Scully! SCULLY! Droga!" Lilly estava de pé ao meu lado enquanto eu vestia uma camiseta e agachava para pegar meus tênis debaixo da cama. Vesti-os, sem me preocupar em amarrar os cadarços e me virei para ela, para beijar-lhe a testa. Ela me seguiu até a porta, correndo para me acompanhar, e olhei para ela uma última vez, antes de sair pela porta.

"Lilly, desculpe. Scully está muito doente. Tenho que ir até lá. Ligo para você mais tarde - e sinto muito, querida." Ela assentiu, os olhos preocupados, e saí e desci o corredor, sem esperar o elevador. Corri pelo prédio, entrei no meu carro e saí à toda velocidade... e tudo o que eu via era Scully, sangrando pelo nariz e segurando sua cabeça, vomitando com a náusea forte que o tratamento causava. Sozinha com seu câncer, enquanto eu estava na cama com minha namorada...

Não suportava isso. Não conseguiria suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse com Scully; se ela não sobrevivesse à devastação física.

Dirigi como um louco, até a casa dela.


	6. Capítulo 5

A fic já está inteiramente traduzida, então, vou postando a medida que for separando os capítulos, ok?

* * *

~ Capítulo Cinco ~

Minha mão procurou cegamente pelo chão, onde deixei o telefone cair. Apertei meus dedos pelo aparelho e o levei de volta à orelha.

"Mulder?" Ouvi por um momento, até perceber que ele não estava mais na linha, e desliguei. Ele estava vindo para cá. Oh, Deus. Se eu não sentia náuseas antes, com certeza sentia agora.

Não sei o que estava pensando quando peguei o telefone e liguei para ele, às duas da manhã. A verdade é que eu não estava pensando - estava reagindo. Tenho me sentido bem a semana toda. Foi maravilhoso voltar ao trabalho e ser um membro produtivo da sociedade, e não estava preparada para a náusea que começou, logo após o jantar. Passei alguns minutos tentando me convencer que simplesmente comera alguma coisa que não me fizera bem, mas me tornei mais atenta ao meu corpo, e reconheci isso como um sintoma, mesmo tentando negá-lo. Quando a dor de cabeça começou a bater atrás dos meus olhos, algum tempo depois, eu soube que meu descanso havia acabado.

Quando ficou muito ruim, quando o medo tomou conta de mim, peguei o telefone e liguei para Mulder. A voz suave de Lillian, enquanto esperava o murmúrio sonolento de Mulder, me pegou. Honestamente, nunca me ocorreu que ela estaria dividindo a cama com ele, quando liguei. Na última semana, Lillian saiu da minha cabeça.

Desde que Mulder me beijou, tenho estado muito atenta sobre ele, de um modo como jamais estive. A boca dele puxou a minha levemente, e enterrei meus dedos no calor dos seus cabelos e, quando nossos lábios se separaram, olhei cuidadosa em seus olhos, procurando um sinal - por algo que me dissesse que ele me beijara por piedade ou aflição. Mas seus olhos foram claros e honestos quando ele disse que me beijou por que precisávamos; porque ele queria.

Eu me apaixonei por ele... Não naquele momento - não. Mas como uma princesa num conto de fadas, só quando sua boca tocou a minha, percebi que tenho amado-o por anos; de um modo que nunca amei antes. Por tanto tempo, ele foi a primeira coisa que eu pensava quando acordava de manhã, e o que via quando fechava os olhos para dormir à noite, era seu rosto.

Tenho passado a última semana aquecendo-me no calor de sua companhia, absorvida no prazer de ser o centro de suas atenções, enquanto passávamos horas no escritório do porão. Passei cinco dias apreciando o sorriso que aparecia em seu rosto, toda vez que ele virava o rosto para me olhar, enquanto trabalhava. Fui tolamente enganada pelo brilho alegre em seus olhos serem a reciprocidade dos meus sentimentos.

A voz suave e doce de Lillian veio para acabar com minhas fantasias e trazer a verdade à minha vida. Lutei contra uma onda amarga de ciúme, imaginando-a deitada na cama de Mulder, enrolada em seus braços. Quando ela atendeu o telefone, sua voz estava sonolenta. Satisfeita? A dor atrás dos meus olhos pareceu se intensificar.

Agora, ele estava a caminho do meu apartamento e a idéia de encará-lo era... humilhante. Eu me sentia crua, exposta - a dor e a náusea me deixando incapaz de esconder meus sentimentos. Tropecei até o banheiro quando uma nova onda de enjôo me pegou e, quando passou, me inclinei contra a pia e estudei meu rosto no espelho. Estava horrível. Molhei uma toalha e segurei contra meu rosto por algum tempo, então, escovei meus dentes para tirar um pouco do gosto amargo da boca. Desligando a luz do banheiro, saí no corredor e escorreguei contra a parede. O simples ato de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes me enfraqueceu, e engatinhei até a sala de estar.

Subi no sofá e me estiquei, deliciada, nas almofadas macias demais. Vi o vidro de analgésico aberto sobre a mesa de café e então olhei para as horas. Eu já havia excedido a dosagem, mas provavelmente estaria tomando medicação para bebês, por todo o bem que as pílulas faziam. Meus olhos queimavam com o esforço para mantê-los abertos. Fechei-os, suspirando aliviada, e esfreguei meus dedos contra a testa.

Nunca ouvi a porta abrir e Mulder entrar no apartamento, até que me tocou com mãos gentis.

"Scully?" Seus dedos correram meu braço até apertar levemente sobre o cotovelo. Sua voz tinha um tom de pânico, quando chamou meu nome novamente.

"Scully? Pode me ouvir?" Ele grunhiu suavemente e suas mãos apertaram meus braços, enquanto me sacudia levemente. "Deus! Scully, por favor, acorde!" Sua voz suplicava e esforcei-me para abrir os olhos e olhá-lo. Seu rosto estava frenético e um sorriso tomou seus lábios quando seus olhos fizeram contato com os meus.

"Oh, graças a Deus!" ele exclamou. Meus olhos se fecharam por um momento e soltei uma respiração fortificante, juntando forças para abri-los novamente. Toda a alegria que associei a ele esta semana drenada de seu rosto, enquanto via seus olhos me varrerem. Vi um brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos, quando ele reparou na toalha que joguei sobre a almofada do sofá, numa tentativa de protegê-la do sangramento.

"Oh, Scully," ele gemeu triste, se levantando de onde estava agachado. Se inclinando, ele me segurou em seus braços e sentou no sofá, me colocando em seu colo. "Devo levá-la ao hospital?" ele perguntou. Balancei a cabeça e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e respirei fundo, para inalar seu cheiro. A dor que atacava meu coração rivalizava a incansável entre meus olhos, enquanto o cheiro de sua pele chegava até mim, e mais uma vez quis saber o que interrompi, quando liguei para ele. Fraca, empurrei seus ombros, tentando forçá-lo a me largar, mas ele simplesmente pôs uma mão na minha nuca e apertou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Seu aperto era gentil e proposital e, segundos depois, eu estava uma vez mais desmoronada sobre ele. Seu corpo se mexeu quase imperceptivelmente, enquanto ele me balançava em seus braços e deixei seus murmúrios sem sentido e sussurrados passarem por mim. Ergui um braço sobre seu ombro e descansei minha bochecha confortavelmente contra seu peito e minha respiração em harmonia com a dele enquanto eu me acalmava pelo movimento contínuo de seu peito.

Eu estava longe, em algum lugar entre o sono e a consciência, entre a dor e a paz, quando a náusea me atacou novamente. Bati uma mão sobre a boca e me afastei, sem sucesso, dele.

"Scully, onde você vai?" ele perguntou, tentando me puxar de volta. Balancei a cabeça violentamente e chorei enquanto uma nova onda de dor explodia atrás dos meus olhos ao movimento súbito.

"Enjôo!" Engasguei, ficando de pé quando ele finalmente me soltou. Balancei com a tontura por um segundo, e Mulder me pegou nos braços e me levou até o banheiro. Caí de joelhos na frente do vaso sanitário e encolhi os ombros, me inclinando. O gosto amargo de bile subiu à garganta, mas meu estômago há muito tempo estava vazio, e segurei minha cabeça, enquanto era movida pelos arremessos secos. Mulder se agachou ao meu lado e correu uma mão calmante pelas minhas costas, e sua voz era um murmúrio baixo de apoio e compaixão gentil.

"Tudo bem," ele sussurrava continuamente. "Você vai ficar bem." Concentrei-me no som da voz dele, até que os espasmos cessaram. Exausta, sentei no chão e enterrei o queixo em meu peito. Apesar de estar grata por sua presença, não aguentava olhá-lo - ver sua tristeza e medo. Não deveria ter ligado, pensei, triste. Menos de uma hora atrás, ele estava deitado em sua cama, nos braços de sua namorada, sem dúvida, e agora ele estava ajoelhado no chão frio de um banheiro, no meio da noite. Estiquei o braço e tirei um pedaço de papel higiênico e assoei meu nariz, procurando por sangue; grata quando não vi nada. Segurei forte na pia para me apoiar e Mulder me ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele encheu um copo com água e peguei-o, lavando a boca.

"Cansada?" ele perguntou. Quando assenti, ele me ergueu nos braços e me carregou até o quarto, me colocando no meio da cama. Ele sentou à cabeceira e tirou o cabelo da minha testa.

"Queria que me deixasse levá-la ao hospital," ele disse, implorando. Suspirei e sacudi a cabeça, descansando a cabeça no algodão suave do meu travesseiro.

"Não vai ajudar," sussurrei. "Por favor, não me faça ir." A dor de cabeça não cessava e mantive meus olhos fechados, sentindo, ao invés de vê-lo, perto de mim.

"Quando você tem que tomar o próximo analgésico?" ele perguntou, e o senti se mexendo para ir até a outra sala pegar o pote com os remédios, na mesa de café.

"Não posso tomar até de manhã," disse, agarrando sua mão e puxando-o de volta à cama. Ele chegou mais perto de mim e pegou minha mão.

"Sei que os efeitos colaterais do tratamento são horríveis," ele murmurou, passando as juntas na minha mão. "Mas o tratamento é necessário se você vai vencer essa coisa." Lutei contra a vontade de contá-lo a verdade - que os tratamentos não estavam funcionando - mas me segurei. Os médicos não admitiam isso ainda, mas eu sabia - de algum modo - que estava lutando uma batalha perdida. Meu corpo estava enfraquecendo, e percebi que precisava preparar Mulder para o inevitável. Mas esta noite, não, disse a mim mesma. Não tenho forças para contar a ele esta noite...

Seus dedos começaram a traçar pequenos padrões na minha testa e senti seu peso levemente, quando ele se inclinou sobre mim. Sua respiração afastou meu cabelo perto da minha têmpora e ele escovou os lábios pela minha sobrancelha, como fizera no corredor do hospital em Allentown, Pennsylvania, e incontáveis vezes após esse dia. Depositou um beijo quente e carinhoso entre minhas sobrancelhas, bem onde o tumor crescia, rápido e forte. Miraculosamente, senti a dor diminuir e a cada beijo sussurrado, meus membros relaxavam sobre os lençóis, quando o sono finalmente chegava para me levar.

Longos momentos se passaram, e eu estava quase dormindo quando senti Mulder se afastando de mim. "Boa noite," ele sussurrou suavemente, enquanto se sentava. Ergui a mão rapidamente e agarrei seu pulso.

"Não vá embora," supliquei, sonolenta. Abri os olhos, preguiçosa, ao som suave dos tênis dele caindo no chão, e ele deitou na cama ao meu lado.

"Durma," ele ordenou suavemente, e enrolou o corpo contra o meu. "Ficarei bem aqui," ele prometeu. Virei para meu lado e abracei o travesseiro, pegando na mão dele.

"Obrigada por vir," murmurei, com um bocejo. Meus olhos se abriram para estudar seu rosto. Estava relutando em dormir, pois sabia que, quando a manhã chegasse, acordaria sozinha de novo. Mas Mulder estava convencido de que eu deveria descansar, e passou as juntas sobre minha bochecha.

"Durma," ele ordenou novamente, a voz suave, mas firme. Eu estava perdendo a batalha para ficar acordada. Meus olhos encontraram os dele e forcei um sorriso cansado, assim como o dele. Assenti e enrolei meu corpo pelas nossas mãos unidas.

"Boa noite, Mulder," sussurrei. Dormi antes mesmo de ouvir sua resposta.

* * *

Quando as 4 horas da manhã chegaram e se foram, sem sinal do telefonema de Fox, desisti de perambular pela cozinha e desliguei as luzes, indo para o quarto. Eu sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, então, liguei a tv. Nunca fui muito de assistir; queria mais o som de fundo. E não estava com humor para música.

Sentei sobre um monte de travesseiros que tinham o cheiro do meu amante, e assisti um velho filme de ficção científica sem prestar atenção, lembrando a mim mesma, por mais de uma hora, que Fox ERA meu amante. Meu, e não de Dana. Era meu há tanto tempo, de um modo que uma parceira nunca poderia competir - ou interferir. Sim, era verdade que ele pertencia a Dana de vários modos muito complicados, de um jeito que eu nunca pertenceria. Senti que aceitara isso - estava bem com isso. E eu já admitira a mim mesma que havia amor entre eles - e era muito profundo. Mas eu poderia aceitar esses sentimentos, desde que não ultrapassassem o que eu pensava ser o certo e próprio entre amigos. Eu poderia lidar com isso...

O que eu não aceitava muito bem era a necessidade que eu via em Dana, e o modo como Fox reagia a isso. Até onde eu sabia, a linha entre a empatia e simpatia estava tão perto quanto a de pena e amor. Quando as emoções se confundiam, não importava os limites - tudo se confundia em respostas de reação. E agora eu sabia que Fox estava reagindo. Ele via sua melhor amiga em dor - e queria ajudar, até mesmo sob suas custas. E Dana não podia fazer nada sobre como se sentia sobre ele - Deus, quem poderia? Ele é um homem muito especial. Acho que poucas mulheres resistiriam - e Fox nem ao mesmo tentava atrai-las; não precisava. Ele também estava completamente inconsciente de sua atração.

Assisti um homem japonês correndo por uma rua com uma enorme criatura, parecendo o Godzilla, caçando-o, e quis saber se um observador casual do meu relacionamento com Fox pensaria que eu estava caçando-o. Eu parecia necessitada? Desesperada? Na maioria dos relacionamentos, havia um que amava, e o outro que era amado. Pensei nos meus amantes anteriores, tentando imaginar o modo como eu me comportava com eles - tentando lembrar se eu já fora a que era amada. Meus ombros caíram, quando percebi que sempre fui a que amava... e, por mais que eu me recusasse a admitir, eu era a que amava desta vez.

Desliguei o filme idiota e escorreguei pelos travesseiros, lutando contra as lágrimas. Odiava sentir pena de mim mesma, e desprezava o sentimento insignificante. Minha avó me criou para ser melhor do que isso. Se ela soubesse como eu me ressentia por Dana Scully, ela me comeria viva pela minha crueldade. Da última vez que pedi seu conselho, ela me alertou a não colocar Fox numa situação em que ele tivesse que escolher. Entendi a inteligência de seu aviso - se forçado a escolher, Fox não me escolheria, não durante essa época difícil na doença de Dana. Ele sacrificaria todo o seu tempo e energia por ela, que aceitaria, grata.

E eu não a culpava por isso - mais do que eu pararia e me ressentiria por ela, e numa pequena e pouco importante parte da minha mente, queria que isso tudo acabasse. Assim que esse pensamento chegou até mim, fiquei com medo da direção que estava indo. Bati ambas as mãos contra minha boca em choque e sentei rapidamente. Deus, acabei de desejar que uma mulher morresse depressa, para que eu tivesse meu namorado de volta... fui tão baixa. Tão baixa que dei com má vontade, a uma mulher doente, o conforto de seu melhor amigo - não somente seu conforto, mas qualquer parte de seu tempo comigo. Senti-me horrível.

Infelizmente, eu também era muito humana - e frágil, e fraca. Para onde fora toda a minha independência? A pequena órfã que foi criada pela avó; cujo amor bem-intencionado e proteção às vezes foi dado com mãos de ferro. Fui uma boa garota, mas também lutei contra os padrões e ganhei direito de perder, tanto quanto ganhar... tudo parte do amadurecimento. E tive minha cota de perdas e ganhos. Sempre tentei ver o lado positivo de tudo na vida, bom ou ruim.

Desta vez, não conseguia ver nada além do meu pânico crescente, que o homem que eu amava corria o risco de se apaixonar por sua parceira, e chegaria perto demais de misturar aqueles limites -

E esta seria a perda final.

Com um longo suspiro, saí da cama de Fox e me vesti no escuro. Procurei minhas roupas com o coração pesado, sabendo exatamente onde Fox estava naquele momento, e o que estava fazendo. Ele certamente estava na cama de Dana, segurando sua mão e pedindo que ela melhorasse - fosse forte. Todo aquele calor curativo nas mãos elegantes dele, saindo de seus dedos e enviando vida pelas palmas brancas dela. E quando Dana acordasse pela manhã, ele estaria no mesmo lugar, ainda segurando sua mão... ainda dividindo seu calor - sua vida. Eu disse a mim mesma que era a coisa certa a ser feita - que estava orgulhosa por ele ser um homem maravilhoso. Lembrei do quanto Dana precisava dele, mas chegaria uma hora em que ela não mais estaria aqui, e quando esse dia chegasse, Fox estaria perdido, e necessitado - e usaria a minha força para se manter.

Saí de seu apartamento me sentindo melhor sobre quase tudo, incluindo meu breve lapso de egoísmo - e tomei um táxi para ir para casa.

* * *

Acordei pela manhã, com os raios de sol banhando a cama. Espreguicei, sentindo muito melhor, considerando o quão doente estive nas últimas horas. Ainda mais incrível era o fato de Mulder ainda estar dormindo. Na minha cama. Apoiei a cabeça num cotovelo e aproveitei a oportunidade de estudar seu rosto.

Seu peito subia e caía com sua respiração, e seu rosto estava virado para mim. Seus cílios desenhavam sombras em suas bochechas, e sua boca estava um pouco aberta. Eu queria apertar meus lábios contra os dele, acordá-lo com meus beijos...

Estudei-o na luz clara do dia, e soube que meu amor por ele era verdadeiro e forte e não algo imaginado num momento de dor e fraqueza. Pelos últimos quatro anos, amei-o de todas as formas possíveis - como parceiro, amigo... como o homem pelo qual morreira. Conhecê-lo foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e queria tanto gritar ao mundo que o amava.

Mas não fiz isso.

Não seria justo.

Mulder não precisava saber que as coisas mudaram; que meus sentimentos por ele estavam mais fortes e intensos do que antes. Não queria que ele sentisse culpa por não me amar de volta; nem queria que ele sacrificasse a vida feliz que ele construíra com Lillian.

Deitei de volta no travesseiro e fechei os olhos, saboreando o momento, perdida num mundo de fantasias. Abri os olhos novamente quando Mulder suspirou e se mexeu, e o momento passou. Não é quem somos, percebi. Manhãs longas e preguiçosas na cama com Mulder foram feitas para outra mulher. Ele não me pertencia. Saí devagar da cama e vesti um robe sobre o pijama. Por mais que quisesse me enterrar sob as cobertas nos braços de Mulder, não queria ver sua expressão quando acordasse e me visse, e não Lillian, deitada ao seu lado. E, apesar de saber que Mulder me amava profundamente, não acreditava que ele estava apaixonado por mim e não queria que o ato de dividir uma cama anuviasse ou confundisse as coisas para ele. Conhecia Mulder o suficiente para saber que não demoraria muito para que ele confundisse amizade e compaixão com amor. Minha morte já seria agonizante o suficiente para Mulder se convencer que perdera a mulher que amava.

Tomei um banho rápido e fiz um rabo de cavalo no cabelo, antes de ir para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Fiz um pouco de café para Mulder e um chá para mim. Não queria arriscar meu estômago instável, com o café forte que Mulder e eu adoramos. Estava tirando um pacote de bolo da geladeira, quando ouvi os pés de Mulder batendo forte no chão, antes do som de sua voz, em pânico, me chamando.

"Scully!" ele gritava, correndo de um cômodo ao outro.

"Estou aqui, Mulder," Chamei, franzindo a testa quando ouvi o som de seus pés pesados batendo no chão, enquanto ele entrava na cozinha. Parei o que estava fazendo, surpresa pelo olhar frenético em seu rosto.

"Mulder?" perguntei. "O que foi? O que aconteceu?" Pisquei em confusão e engasguei quando ele atravessou a cozinha em três longos passos e me puxou para seus braços, tirando meus pés do chão.

"Eu acordei e você tinha sumido," ele disse, o aperto ansioso em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu estava com fome," eu disse, a voz amortecida pelo algodão suave de sua camiseta. Uma risada de descrença soou em seu peito, e ele se inclinou para olhar meu rosto.

"Você estava com fome?" ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Mas noite passada você... eu..." ele me puxou mais forte e senti um arrepio violento passar por seu corpo. Uma mão segurava minha nuca e pressionava meu rosto contra seu peito.

"Senti tanto medo, Scully," ele admitiu, o rosto assustado. Assenti e esfreguei os olhos, subitamente úmidos, contra o algodão de sua camiseta.

"Eu sei, Mulder," sussurrei. "Eu sei. Senti medo também - por isso liguei para você." Passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, para equilibrar. "Mas me sinto muito melhor esta manhã," assegurei.

"O estômago não está te incomodando?" ele perguntou, ansioso. "Sua cabeça..." balancei a cabeça e sorriu quando ele me soltou, e meus pés novamente tocaram o chão.

"Me sinto bem," prometi.

Os ombros de Mulder caíram, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas e o alívio era evidente, no sorriso leve que ele deu. Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e beijou minha testa. Depositou um longo beijo na minha fronte e então escovou dois beijos carinhosos e leves nas minhas bochechas antes de enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço. Ele me apertou em seus braços e sua boca se moveu levemente para a pele sensível atrás da minha orelha. Sua respiração aqueceu minha pele e fez cócegas, e mexi os ombros, tentando tirá-lo do meu pescoço, e de um dos pontos mais sensíveis do meu corpo. Senti-o tirando a boca do meu pescoço, e quando rapidamente virei a cabeça numa tentativa de impedi-lo de fazer cócegas novamente, minha boca escovou seu queixo.

Surpreso, ele me encarou um momento, então, seus olhos escureceram. As mãos ao lado do meu rosto se moveram e inclinaram minha cabeça e seus olhos se prenderam aos meus, enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça e escovava os lábios contra os meus - suavemente e depois mordendo meu lábio inferior. Quando sua língua saiu para provocar o canto dos meus lábios, virei a cabeça, cegamente procurando sua boca com a minha. O aperto de Mulder mudou novamente, e ele inclinou minha cabeça ainda mais, e estava dobrado quase pela metade quando seus lábios se moveram contra os meus, em uma série de beijos suaves e enlouquecedores. Em alguma parte distante da minha mente, os sinos começaram a tocar, mas silenciaram quando sua língua traçou uma linha sobre meus lábios, antes de pedir entrada.

"Mulder..." Grunhi, quando minhas mãos agarraram os pulsos dele. Não sei se estava tentando afastá-lo ou mantê-lo no lugar, mas quando seu nome saiu da minha boca num gemido longo e baixo, ele correu a língua pela minha boca, deslizando levemente, provocante contra a minha. Em um segundo, o beijo mudou de suavemente exigente para ganancioso, enquanto eu soltava seus pulsos para pegar seu cabelo.

Arfei quando ele me ergueu sobre a mesa e minhas pernas se abriram naturalmente, para que ele ficasse entre elas. Usei o aperto no cabelo dele para puxar seu rosto para baixo e ele se moveu mais para perto enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio. Suas mãos saíram do meu rosto, e tremi quando as senti passando pela seda da minha blusa de pijama, que estava esticada ao redor do meu quadril antes de ele correr os dedos do meu quadril até minhas costelas. Eu deveria mandá-lo parar, eu pensei - e meus mamilos endureceram em antecipação de suas mãos quentes em meus seios. Eu deveria mandá-lo parar, mas não posso. Não quero. Me Senti mais viva desde que sua boca capturou a minha, do que me senti em meses... em anos. Eu amava este homem e disse a mim mesma que queria isso... precisava disso - só uma vez. Só desta vez, antes de morrer...

* * *

Horas depois, em meu apartamento, sentado sozinho no meu sofá, eu balançaria minha cabeça em perplexidade sobre o que aconteceu entre Scully e eu, na cozinha dela esta manhã - o que quase fizemos. Eu pensaria em voz alta ao poder do desespero, qualquer tipo de desespero - e tremeria novamente em reação ao momento, quando acordei e ela não estava lá.

Nunca senti tanto medo em toda minha vida quanto senti noite passada, quando a segurei, pálida e trêmula, em meus braços, após ela ter vomitado tão violentamente no banheiro. Vômito seco - o pior. Ela não tinha nada para vomitar, o que em si já era assustador - nem água, nada. Ela tem estado desidratada Deus sabe há quanto tempo, e em sua condição enfraquecida, isso era especialmente perigoso.

Não queria perdê-la de vista, e se ela não tivesse pedido para que eu ficasse, eu teria feito isso, assim que chegasse à porta, e voltaria correndo para dentro. Fiquei com ela a noite toda, com vontade - qualquer coisa para vê-la, como se minha presença pudesse de alguma forma afastar os monstros de seu corpo frágil. Acho que, quando acordei esta manhã e ela não estava ao meu lado, pensei que eles finalmente haviam levado-a. Pensamento infantil, eu sei - mas medo de congelar a espinha não tem nada a ver com idade ou maturidade.

Quando corri até a cozinha e vi Scully de pé, com nada mais ameaçador acontecendo com ela do que preparar o café da manhã... o alívio que senti quase me subjugou. Eu tinha que pôr as mãos nela, qualquer lugar que alcançasse - e me assegurar que ela estava bem. Encontrei-a em meus braços antes mesmo de perceber que a puxara; achando pequenos e suaves lugares em seu rosto e pescoço para beijos de agradecimento...

Quando sua boca correu sobre meu queixo, senti algo como uma epifania.

Olhei para ela e foi como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Olhei em seus olhos e então para sua boca vermelha. De repente, eu tive que tê-la - tinha que ter sua boca. Eu morreria se não a tivesse. Não havia discussão em minha mente, ainda meio frenética pela preocupação de minutos antes. Se uma vozinha na parte racional da minha mente gritava para eu considerar seriamente o que estava prestes a fazer - eu a ignorei com propósito obstinado. A boca dela. Naturalmente rosada e cheia e fresca e curvada só um pouco no canto esquerdo... uma claridade perolada sob isso. Eu queria a boca dela, mais do que qualquer coisa que já quis em minha vida.

Mais do que jamais quis Lilly, em mais de dois anos que estamos juntos.

Mais tarde, eu me lembraria da confissão silenciosa que fiz a mim mesmo, e me sentiria idiota por pensar deste modo. Mas, nesta manhã, os lábios que eu queria estavam ali na minha frente, e eu os tomei. Provei a doçura de Dana Scully e uma prova não foi suficiente. Um milhão não teriam sido suficientes - beijei-a como se não houvesse amanhã - e quando ela gemeu baixo, isso soltou tanta coisa que há muito tempo carrego guardado. Me inclinei sobre seu corpo pequeno, sem pensar na noite difícil que ela teve, e beijei minha parceira com um tipo de paixão que desconhecia sentir por ela. E naquele momento compreendi que, apesar do tempo que tínhamos, eu queria - precisava - dela. Scully. Só Scully. Tanto uma parte de mim há tanto tempo, que parecia em certas horas que ela era uma extensão do meu corpo... enterrada tão profundamente no meu coração, que eu estava maravilhado de nunca ter tido lugar para mais ninguém.

Sentei-a na mesa da cozinha e me empurrei entre suas coxas macias. O calor emanando dela me envolveu a um ponto que eu estava quase fervendo. Significava que eu segurava uma mulher cheia de vida em meus braços. Não uma mulher doente - ou morrendo... mas viva. Vigorosa. Bonita...

Scully.

Esqueci tudo o que deveria lembrar, assim que cobri sua boca com a minha. Minhas mãos incansáveis queriam tocá-la, em todo lugar; meus ouvidos doíam para ouvir seus gemidos e suspiros vindos de sua garganta, quando eu passava a língua na dela. Ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso, e eu estava tão faminto que estava em dor física por isso. Ela parecia maravilhosamente certa em meus braços e eu finalmente deixei as mãos inquietas passarem por ela, subindo de seus quadris cobertos de seda para debaixo da blusa do pijama e por sobre os seios. Ao senti-los sob minhas mãos, grunhi em reação e sua resposta foi um gemido, tão cru, que desceu pela minha garganta, direto para o meu coração. Oh, Deus, Scully...

"Oh, Deus... Scully..." eu gemia seu nome em sua boca, enquanto a beijava apaixonadamente, segurando um ao outro com necessidade forte. Ela arqueou as costas contra as minhas mãos e seu pequenos mamilos endureceram quando os esfreguei. Nossas respirações combinadas eram fortes e altas na cozinha silenciosa, e enquanto eu esfregava seus seios suaves novamente, decidi que tinha que ter o mamilo; não importava qual deles, pois sabia que ambos seriam perfeitos. Direita ou esquerda, era o ponto de discussão. Queria pelo menos um deles... inclinei-a um pouco para trás rudemente, mas meus lábios estavam gentis com ambos. Sobre a seda cobrindo-os, puxando primeiro um e então o outro para a minha boca - decidi que teria que ter ambos e querendo me provocar por deixá-los cobertos para esse beijo urgente - tomei-os. Ouvi os gemidos tremendo dentro de mim e cobrindo Scully enquanto eu aumentava a pressão...

E de repente suas mãos me empurravam e sobre o barulho em meus ouvidos, mal pude ouvi-la dizer, sem fôlego, "Mulder, pare!"

Ergui a cabeça, em pânico, pensando que a machucara de algum modo - e quando meus olhos encontraram os dela, brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas - o que vi lá me chocou até a alma. E eu soube, com meu olhar chocado, que ela vira a mesma coisa...

Lilly. Nós dois pensamos nela ao mesmo tempo, apesar de Scully ter sido mais rápida para reagir. Oh, meu Deus...

Com movimentos desajeitados, Scully me empurrou, até que soltei-a, e ela se livrou de mim, fugindo afobada, longe de minhas mãos, já esticadas em sua direção. Ela engoliu, numa respiração trêmula, e minhas mãos caíram. Eu não sabia o que dizer; simplesmente fiquei ali, encarando-a - e ela a mim. Não podia deixar de pensar se o desespero que eu sentia em meu coração, aparecia no meu rosto. Aparentemente, sim...

"Oh, Mulder. O que estamos fazendo?" Scully se virou e desceu da mesa, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo. Podia ver suas mãos tremendo. Uma pequena parte de mim sentiu um orgulho egoísta e imediato ao saber que a afetara daquele jeito - que ela ficava trêmula depois de tudo. Então, aquela mesma vozinha me recriminou. Claro que ela estava tremendo, Jesus Cristo! Ela esteve às portas da morte horas atrás! Scully parecia cem por cento melhor, mas estava séria e gravemente doente. E dei-lhe pouca ou nenhuma oportunidade para se afastar de mim - para decidir se ela ao menos queria meu abraço, afinal de contas.

Quando ela se virou para mim, percebi que a seda suave que cobria seus seios estava úmida. Eu fui responsável pela condição daqueles locais doces; e de novo senti um orgulho egoísta - e depressa deixei para lá. Agora não era a hora - Ainda assim, agora era a hora certa - agora ou nunca. Mas quando olhei nos olhos cheios de remorso de Scully, soube o que seria... nunca. Respirei fundo e ela também, e quando abri a boca para falar, ela foi mais rápida.

"Mulder, no seu apartamento há uma mulher que é loucamente apaixonada por você. Ela é saudável e forte e adora tudo em você, e passaria o resto da vida fazendo o possível para fazê-lo feliz... por outro lado, eu tenho pouco tempo de vida." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro e balancei violentamente a cabeça ao ouvi-la, e juro que senti meus dentes batendo. Não posso ouvir isso, pensei. Por favor, Deus, não me faça ouvir isso... devo ter falado isso em voz alta, porque Scully ofereceu o mais leve dos sorrisos, e sua voz era pequena e rouca, mas firme.

"Sim, Mulder. Sim. Nós dois sabemos. Por favor, não desperdice o tempo tentando evitar. Já fiz teste atrás de teste. O tratamento não está funcionando, Mulder - você precisa compreender a seriedade disso. Não estou melhorando. Oh, tenho lapsos de saúde relativa, como nesta manhã... mas não é real - só temporário. Vamos ser honestos sobre isso, Mulder - não há muito tempo." scully piscou e as lágrimas presas nos seus olhos bonitos rolaram pela face pálida. Ela se virou e pegou um pano de prato sobre o encosto da cadeira e enterrou o rosto nele, os ombros sacudindo com o choro. Fui até ela e tentei embalar os braços ao redor dela; meu coração estava partindo em milhares de pedaços, e eu não podia suportar a distância entre nós. Quando a toquei nos ombros, ela murmurou, "Não..." me evitando duramente. Esperei Scully se virar novamente - me encarar. Encarar a nós - e o que estava obviamente entre nós. Meu Deus, como eu poderia esquecer? Eu estava só começando a compreender a enormidade do que sentia por essa mulher, e tinha que parar? Só parar... não! Eu não podia! Tentei fazê-la enxergar isso.

"Scully... não podemos fingir que não aconteceu! Droga, você também sentiu isso!" parei atrás dela, sem perceber que havia me mexido, enrolando meus braços ao redor da cintura dela, segurando-a firme. Ela ficou como uma pequena estátua no meu abraço, e suas palavras me cortavam, quando ela falou.

"Sim, eu senti. Admito. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, Mulder. Você tem uma namorada. Tem mais de dois anos de sua vida investidos nela e em seu relacionamento. Mesmo que eu estivesse saudável, teria me afastado de você. Você escolheu outra pessoa e tem que ser sincero com ela, Mulder..."

Scully saiu dos meus braços e sussurrou aquelas últimas palavras para mim, e não olhou para trás, enquanto entrava no banheiro. Mas ouvi seu murmúrio, antes de a porta se fechar gentilmente atrás dela...

"Eu te amo, Mulder..."

E agora, horas depois - sentado no sofá do meu apartamento frio, quero saber como diabos serei capaz de me levantar e continuar meu relacionamento com Lilly, quando todos os poros do meu corpo gritavam por Dana Scully.

* * *

NT: Oh, my God! Já estava na hora! *666*


	7. Capítulo 6

~ Capítulo Seis ~

Não foi até eu ouvir a batida na porta, a velha batida habitual de Fox - e lembrei que deixei a secretária eletrônica desligada. Quando cheguei em casa esta manhã, não liguei as luzes, desliguei a secretária e me arrastei até o quarto. Estava exausta, mas querendo saber se conseguiria dormir. Joguei minhas roupas no chão enquanto andava pelo quarto, não me importando quando, depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, pisei sobre elas, voltando para a cama.

Subi na cama e deitei entre os lençóis frios, como uma bola, do meu lado, querendo que minha mente descansasse e me deixasse dormir. Mantive as mãos sob o travesseiro para impedi-las de pegar o telefone na mesa de cabeceira, e ligar para Fox. Eu sabia que ele sempre deixava o telefone ligado, e que atenderia, não importando o que estivesse acontecendo. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava necessitada. Não queria que ele pensasse se eu confiava, ou não, nele. Não suportava o pensamento de ele se sentindo como se não pudesse respirar... sendo sufocado por mim.

Deitada ali, pensei em Dana - o que ela provavelmente estava passando. Se Fox não teve tempo de ao menos me ligar ou deixar uma mensagem, e dizer como ela estava, para mim, aquilo era um aviso de 'muito mal', numa visão otimista. Quis saber se ele pensou em me ligar do hospital, que penso que seja para onde ele a levou. Ela estava morrendo, afinal de contas, e pessoas moribundas geralmente vão para o hospital. Puxei o cobertor até o queixo e relaxei um pouco, sentindo-me um pouco melhor. Ele precisaria da minha força, quando Dana falecesse... precisaria do conforto do meu amor, para sustentá-lo e ajudá-lo a passar pela perda de sua parceira e melhor amiga.

Nunca me ocorreu considerar que Fox passou a noite em outro lugar que não o leito de hospital de Dana. Nunca parei para pensar que sua ausência na minha cama, aquela noite, significara algo diferente do que uma última tentativa desesperada de segurar a mão de Dana, enquanto ela partia.

Parece que levou horas até eu conseguir dormir, desligar minha mente superprodutiva e me permitir descansar. Acordei quatro horas depois, sentindo-me exaurida e turva, saindo da cama e indo até o sofá, antes de me afundar num estupor de novo. Pensei que seria natural sentir depressão ao pensamento de alguém cuja vida estava acabando. Que era normal eu me preocupar com o estado mental do homem que eu amava, e sentir empatia por ele.

E pareceu que, menos de uma hora depois, aquela batida na porta anunciou a chegada de Fox. Eu estava sentada no sofá, olhando para o vazio e piscando de vez em quando. Pensando sobre tudo e sobre nada... E a batida me fez pular um pouco e olhar para o relógio, o que me disse que fiquei sentada no sofá por mais de duas horas. Saí do meu estado de zumbi e fui até a porta, vendo um Fox Mulder amarrotado, cansado e inacreditavelmente atraente, parado à soleira da porta. Olhei em seus olhos, vermelhos e tristes e o puxei para dentro, para meus braços. Seus braços foram lentos para me envolver, mas eu entendi. Meu Deus... ele estava sofrendo; ele deve ter estado com ela quando...

Meu pobre Fox. Ele acabou de perder a parceira e melhor amiga - então, veio até mim, necessitado, e eu estava honrada em estar ali para ele - "Oh, Fox. Sinto tanto. Foi... ela... Oh, Deus. Dana sofreu? Rezei para que ela não sofresse." Senti seu corpo endurecer, ao digerir minhas palavras hesitantes de conforto. Então, ele se afastou um pouco, um olhar de confusão.

"O qu -? Lilly... Scully está bem, melhor do que a noite passada. Foi duro e levou algum tempo, mas ela conseguiu dormir um pouco e quando acordou esta manhã, havia melhorado bastante." O brilho de alegria em seus olhos castanhos era claro, e me senti fixando um sorriso em meu rosto, quando respondi.

"Fox, isso... estou feliz. Muito feliz em ouvir isso." E estava, disse a mim mesma. Claro que estava feliz. Dando outro sorriso, este mais largo, me afastei quando ele me soltou e me virei para fechar a porta e deixá-lo na sala de estar, onde ele desmaiou no meu sofá. Sentei no encosto ao lado dele e acariciei o cabelo bagunçado em sua testa, enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça para trás e suspirava. Ele parecia mesmo cansado, pensei. Obviamente, foi uma longa noite para ele. Eu tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, começando com a explicação de sua ausência a noite toda e a maior parte do dia. Abri minha boca, mas pensei melhor - e esperei que ele me dissesse.

"Tentei convencer Scully a me deixar levá-la ao hospital, mas ela estava tão enjoada do tratamento que recebeu; ela me implorou para não levá-la. Ela desmaiou duas vezes - fiquei tão preocupado. Não pude ajudá-la, Lilly - ela estava vomitando e desmaiando e sentindo tanta dor e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por ela, exceto segurá-la e rezar para que ela melhorasse. E ela melhorou, graças a Deus - ela conseguiu. Não sei o que faria se a perdesse, ontem à noite." Fiz murmúrios compreensivos enquanto Fox falava e tentei não parecer ciumenta, quando lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos e cair pela sua face. E mesmo que eu me desaprovasse pelos pensamentos egoístas e podres - pensei nos mais de dois anos, dando tudo de mim por este homem e tentando lembrar se Fox já chorara por mim.

É claro que não - pois nunca dei motivo. Eu era só a namorada saudável... Dana Scully era a parceira com uma doença terminal.

Droga - lá fui eu, de novo. Inveja era um sentimento feio e eu não era assim. Uma vez mais, lembrei que fiz tudo maravilhoso e bom em minha vida, e a de Dana estava chegando ao fim. E, apesar de sua melhora na noite passada, o fato que seu tumor era inoperável ainda permanecia. Seus dias estavam contados...

Alguns segundos após esse pensamento egoísta, imediatamente me odiei. Deus, eu era tão baixa... o que havia de errado comigo?! Sim, eu era uma mulher apaixonada, e insegura do lugar que ocupava na vida do meu amante. Mas não havia desculpa para os meus pensamentos. Me amaldiçoei tão fundo em minta mente que não ouvi a próxima fala de Fox.

"Sinto muito, mas não tive a chance de ligar para você, Lilly. Sei que estava preocupada. Quando Scully finalmente adormeceu, era muito tarde... Achei que provavelmente estivesse dormindo e odiaria te acordar."

Olhei dentro de seus olhos; estavam genuinamente verdadeiros. Aliviada, cheguei mais perto de Fox, que colocou os braços ao meu redor e me abraçou forte. Suspirei em seu pescoço, apreciando o calor confortante e desfrutando da alegria de estar perto dele. Deus, eu amava tanto este homem! Como queria ter podido estar com ele noite passada, quando ele teve que sair para ver Dana. Ergui o rosto de seu pescoço e ele se abaixou para me beijar, doce e gentil. Sorri para ele, quando ele soltou minha boca.

"Então, você ficou lá sentado a noite toda, vigiando Dana?" Era muito a cara dele sacrificar o sono pela melhor amiga, pensei - e explicaria os traços de exaustão em seus olhos. Ele não respondeu de imediato - e meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco quando ele ficou um pouco corado. Meus olhos se estreitaram; aquilo era... rubor? Fox estava se ruborizando e parecia envergonhado. E não me olhava diretamente nos olhos - ou respondia minha pergunta. Sentei um pouco mais reta, e encarei o rosto corado do homem que eu adorava - e não pude deixar de me perguntar...

Onde exatamente Fox dormiu - na casa de Dana, na noite passada?

* * *

Não dormi nada. Não conseguia relaxar o suficiente para ficar sonolento o suficiente para ignorar meus pensamentos o suficiente para dormir... deitei ao lado de Lilly, no escuro, e pensei em outra mulher, a noite toda.

Que tipo de bastardo isso faz de mim? Eu quis saber.

Lilly quis saber mais sobre a outra noite do que eu estava disposto a dizer. Me vi sento seletivo, e um pouco ruim com isso, desde que nunca tive que esconder nada de uma mulher antes. Era o tipo de coisa que você conta ao melhor amigo... exceto que esse melhor amigo estava se tornando rapidamente algo muito mais do que somente um amigo. E meus sentimentos estavam misturando a situação desagradável - e tenho certeza que Lilly sabia que algo estava faltando. Eu disse a mim mesmo que ainda era relativamente livre - nunca havia mentido para Lilly ou dado falsa esperança. E não fui - eu fui honesto com ela, todo este tempo. Mas isso não fazia eu me sentir melhor.

Consegui saciar a maior parte da curiosidade de Lilly e não gostei de fazer isso com ela - mas mal conseguia suportar pensar em quão confuso eu me sentia, quando muito ter uma discussão com minha namorada, centrada em quão imprevisíveis e selvagens eram os meus sentimentos em relação à minha parceira. Uma conversa como essa terminaria mal, e muito rápido...

Fiz a única coisa que podia fazer, para parar as perguntas e reassegurar Lilly - e, talvez, a mim mesmo - que estava tudo tão bem quanto deveria estar. Tomei-a nos braços, ali no sofá dela - e a beijei gentil, suave e cuidadosamente. Tão amável quanto pude, pelo que, é claro, eu sabia que ela precisava se sentir amada. Não precisamos todos? O problema era, não conseguia decidir quanto do que eu sentia por ela era afeto e quanto era tentativa de criar um amor romântico entre nós. Aquelas linhas, incertas por esses dois anos, ficaram irremediavelmente borradas, em alguns minutos - aqueles poucos minutos que tive Scully em meus braços.

Mas tentei colocar aquilo para trás; tentei de verdade. Nos pouco segundos antes de abraçar Lilly, pensei sobre minhas opções, e tentei imaginar se não estava sendo um bastardo egoísta por fazê-lo. Continuava dizendo a mim mesmo, 'Vida normal, vida normal...', como se fosse um tipo de mantra mágico para mim. Vi diante de mim uma mulher adorável que se apaixonara por mim e esperava a minha decisão. Ela não me forçaria, mas essa mesma atitude poderia involuntariamente me levar a um caminho ou a outro - porque sentia uma profunda afeição por ela, e a última coisa que queria era machucá-la. Ela queria fazer um futuro comigo - talvez bebês, também - e eu estava disposto a jogar tudo isso fora, porque não a amava - pelo menos, não ainda.

Quando eu era mais jovem, freqüentemente me perguntava quanto tempo levaria até eu me apaixonar por alguém. Não duvido que 'amor à primeira vista' existe de verdade, para algumas pessoas. Imaginei que me apaixonaria por alguém entre o imediato e a longevidade... dois anos, para ser exato. Eu tinha que encarar: se fosse para eu ter me apaixonado por Lilly, já teria acontecido. E, apesar de não poder negar meus sentimentos por ela, do mesmo modo não poderia ignorar a dor de saber que perderia Scully, justo quando a descobri.

Mas Scully não me deixaria tê-la. Não quando seu futuro estava tão abalado - quando tudo o que ela tinha a fazer era desistir de tentar achar um modo de prolongar sua vida.

Enquanto isso, olhei para a mulher com quem passei os últimos dois anos, e soube que ela merecia muito mais do que eu poderia dar. Mas eu nunca saberia com certeza sobre ter um futuro com ela, a menos que estivesse disposto a tentar. Então, abracei e beijei Lilly, sentindo o calor e afeto que sempre sentia quando a abraçava; apreciando seu perfume delicado e sentindo seu cabelo macio sob minhas mãos. Familiar e querida por mim, após dois anos com ela... claro que era bom. Gostava do modo como seus dedos apertados contra a minha nuca e os pequenos suspiros dentro da minha boca, quando a beijava mais apaixonadamente. Deitei sobre as almofadas do sofá e a puxei comigo. Eu queria que Lilly soubesse como me sinto - queria que ela soubesse que minha afeição por ela era forte.

Afeto. É isso que era, o que eu precisava. É o que disse a mim mesmo quando pus as mãos debaixo do suéter dela e acariciei seus seios cheios, redondos e macios. Tão diferente de -

Droga! Não faça isso; não comece, idiota! Fechei os olhos e me concentrei na mulher adorável em meus braços; a que merecia toda a minha atenção. Eu podia dar-lhe isso, pensei - enquanto tocava e acariciava e sentia sua respiração acelerada e seus suspiros. Eu podia dar a Lilly minha atenção e carinho e talvez - só talvez - seria suficiente.

Fazer amor com Lilly sempre foi uma experiência delicada; ela era generosa e sempre me fez sentir muito bem. Eu gostava de ser o centro do mundo dela, mesmo que às vezes sentisse culpa de não poder devolver o nível de amor que ela me dava. Nunca me preocupei demais, quando fazíamos amor, se minhas emoções estavam de acordo. Sempre achei que viria aquele dia mágico em que olharia em seus olhos e saberia que encontrei minha alma gêmea. Sempre esperei que esse momento acontecesse comigo...

Mas presumi que aconteceria com Lilly. E não aconteceu... e acho que ela sabia. Mas tentei, de verdade - e ela me permitiu tentar. Ela respondeu meu beijo e minhas carícias e quando removi suas roupas, ela sorriu para mim, com olhos quentes e me beijou quando entrei no corpo dela. Acho que ela sabia que eu não estava completamente com ela - certa hora, eu mesmo percebi. Quando olhei em seus olhos e entrei devagar dentro dela; quando enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, e por alguns momentos, imaginei que eles eram ruivos, e não castanhos. Quando olhei em seus olhos e me enganei acreditanto que eles eram azuis... enquanto lutava contra a imagem flutuando diantes dos meus olhos, porque em toda a vida, nunca tinha feito amor com uma mulher pensando em outra...

Não até agora. Deus, não até este momento.

Mais tarde, deitei ao seu lado, encarando o teto, e quis saber se ela suspeitou que eu estava pensando em Scully, enquanto segurava Lilly ao lado do meu coração e sob meu corpo trêmulo. Que foi o rosto de Scully que vi quando cheguei ao clímax; o nome de Scully que me impedi de gritar. Que me senti um bastardo fazendo amor com uma mulher, enquanto morria por dentro por outra -

Não podia deixá-la descobrir. A culpa me mataria e faria com que ela sofresse - eu nunca poderia contar. Acharia um modo de viver com a culpa que eu já sentia; a punição pelo que eu via como uma traição.

Fechei os olhos e fingi dormir - e esperei pela manhã.


	8. Capítulo 7

~ Capítulo Sete ~

O fato de estar apaixonada por Mulder não significava que ele perdera a habilidade de me enlouquecer. O telefonema de madrugada me tirou de um sono profundo. Eu estava em pânico, e liguei para a companhia aérea e agendei viagem para o próximo voo. Vesti uma calça jeans e um blazer, peguei as chaves e saí correndo do apartamento.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo em Rhode Island? Eu quis saber pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez, enquanto enquadrinhava o mapa que peguei na locadora de carros. Ele e Lillian saíram o final de semana, juntos? Aquele pensamento trouxe uma chama de ciúme, que ignorei cruelmente. Fui eu quem interrompeu nosso beijo há algumas semanas; que o mandei para casa, para Lillian. Pisquei contra a lágrima involuntária, e me lembrei que assim era melhor. Eu tinha assuntos mais urgentes na mente agora, chamado de por que Mulder estava enfiado em um motel em Rhode Island? Por que ele não disse para onde estava indo?

A verdade era que Mulder e eu temos estado bastante constrangidos um com o outro, desde o beijo na minha cozinha. Eu não sabia o que se passava na mente dele, desde aquela manhã, mas sei que minhas emoções têm estado desequilibradas desde então. Pulei com raiva dos sonhos bobos centrados na memória de sua boca em meus seios - para ciúme ao pensamento dele fazendo a mesma coisa com Lillian - para uma raiva profunda e sombria. Ao fim, foi a emoção mais devastadora. Eu estava com raiva do mundo. Com raiva do meu câncer; dos meus médicos, por serem incapazes de achar um modo de me salvar; por perceber que estava apaixonada por Mulder, quando não havia mais esperança para nós; com raiva de Mulder, por me beijar e me tocar e me confundir. O que ele sentia por mim? Amor? Pena?

Quando voltamos de Rhode Island, minha raiva subiu a níveis mais altos. Agora que Mulder estava seguro, a realidade do que ele fizera me assustou até a morte. Permitir que alguém fizesse um buraco na cabeça dele e drogá-lo... O que ele estava pensando?

Trêmula, peguei o telefone e liguei para ele.

"Você está sozinho?" Perguntei, quando ele atendeu. Sua voz estava grogue, e eu sabia que o acordara. Ao som da minha voz, ele instantaneamente ficou alerta.

"Scully? O que foi?" Eu podia ouvir o barulho dos lençóis, enquanto ele se sentava na cama. Eu esperava que ele estivesse sozinho, mas, mesmo se Lillian estivesse lá, eu estava determinada a falar com ele.

"Estou bem, Mulder," disse. "Só queria falar com você." Prendi o telefone debaixo do queixo e peguei um suéter no encosto do sofá, enquanto saía do apartamento. "Estou indo até aí," avisei.

"Scully, espere!" Mulder disse, confusão evidente em sua voz. "Por que está vindo ao meu apartamento às -" Houve uma pausa, em que pude imaginá-lo olhando para os números luminosos sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Duas horas da manhã?" ele concluiu. "Tem certeza de que está bem?" Eu podia ouvir a preocupação na voz dele. "Talvez eu devesse ir até a sua casa, ao invés," ele sugeriu.

Eu balançava a cabeça, enquanto abria a porta do carro. "Mulder, já estou a caminho," eu disse. Não havia necessidade de ele saber que eu ainda estava na frente do meu prédio. Não queria ter essa conversa no meu apartamento, cercada de frascos de remédios e termômetros e outras parafernálias da doença. Eu ainda estava aproveitando um momento de boa saúde, e queria que Mulder me visse como a mulher forte que foi sua parceira, por quase cinco anos.

Ele obviamente ficou observando pela janela a minha chegada, porque abriu a porta do apartamento assim que saí do elevador, segurou a porta aberta e passei debaixo do seu braço. Ele fechou a porta e se virou para me encarar.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntou. Balancei a cabeça e vi o modo como seus olhos procuraram em meu rosto por pistas do motivo pelo qual achei necessário acordá-lo e dirigir até aqui, no meio da noite. Cara-a-cara com ele, não tinha certeza de como começar.

"Não, obrigada," eu disse, tirando o suéter devagar. Sentei no sofá, encostando na almofada de couro e tirando um fiapo imaginário do suéter dobrado sobre meus joelhos. "Lillian está aqui?" Perguntei de novo, me esquivando, enquanto olhava para ele.

Mulder se jogou do outro lado do sofá e correu as mãos sobre os olhos. "Sei que não dirigiu até aqui, às duas da manhã, para descobrir se Lillian está ou não aqui," ele disse, cansado, rolando a cabeça no encosto do sofá para me encarar.

Suspirei e assenti. "Não," eu disse. "Não vim para isso." Ele me observava com um olhar de expectativa e respirei fundo. "Por que foi para Rhode Island sem me dizer?" perguntei, indo direto ao ponto. Mulder fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Já tivemos essa conversa," ele suspirou. Segurei uma risada sarcástica, quando me lembrei de nossa suposta 'conversa', no curto voo até DC.

"Sim. Você disse que não se lembra. E então, virou para o lado e dormiu," acrescentei, lembrando o modo como ele mexeu a cabeça e ombros para longe de mim, nos assentos apertados do avião, efetivamente me deixando de fora e bloqueando qualquer tentativa de continuar a conversa. Mulder assentiu novamente e reabriu os olhos.

"É isso mesmo," ele concordou. "Eu disse que a última coisa que me lembro foi de ter conversado com você, na sexta à noite. A próxima coisa que soube, era domingo de manhã, eu estava ligando para você." Apertei os lábios e corri as unhas sobre os botões, na frente do suéter.

"Mas você teve tempo para pensar," pressionei. "Então, você se lembra do motivo de ter ido, sem me contar?" Olhei para ele, que se recusou a me olhar nos olhos.

"Deus, Scully," ele murmurou, jogando o braço sobre o rosto. "Foi assunto pessoal." Corri a língua sobre meus lábios e pensei na resposta.

"Pessoal," repeti. Ele assentiu, o rosto ainda escondido no braço. Deixei o silêncio permanecer, até que ele espiou por detrás do braço. Ele me olhou, com olhar descrente e disse, com raiva.

"Scully, deixe isso para lá," ele sugeriu, em voz baixa. Balancei a cabeça e continuei encarando-o, quieta. Mulder apertou os dentes e luziu para mim, do outro lado do sofá.

"Eu já disse, foi - "

"Pessoal," completei, sem rodeios. Ele assentiu novamente, agora claramente impaciente. Ergui as sobrancelhas e me encostei contra o sofá. Mulder reparou na minha postura, que dizia que eu não planejava ir embora até ele me responder satisfatoriamente. Luzindo novamente, Mulder sentou mais reto.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, jogando as mãos para o ar. "Não te contei porque você insistiria em ir comigo e pensei que você deveria ficar em casa e descansar!" Ele se levantou e colocou ambas as mãos nos quadris, numa postura de 'feliz agora?'. Pisquei duas vezes e ele retornou meu olhar, estudando fascinando a malha do meu suéter.

"Bem, essa parte do plano funcionou bem," eu disse, sarcástica. "Me diga, Mulder. Você estava pensando em mim quando deixou o Dr. Goldstein fazer furos na sua cabeça?" Comecei, cruelmente. "Qual parte sua pensou ser uma boa idéia deixá-lo injetar um tranquilizante feito para animais?" Perguntei, a voz subindo até quase gritar. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

"Jesus." ele respirou, com raiva. "Sabe, acredite ou não, isso não tem nada a ver com você!" ele disse, grosseiro. "Era sobre mim! Minha família! Minha irmã!" Assenti e fechei os olhos, reunindo meus pensamentos.

"Sim, Mulder. Eu sei disso. Mas você sentou aqui e me disse que não me contou seus planos especialmente porque pensou que minha saúde seria melhor atendida se eu ficasse em casa e descansasse." Pontuei. "Então, o que estou perguntando é - em qual parte do procedimento de furar a cabeça e tomar tranquilizante você achou que não precisaria de mim?" Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e esperei sua resposta.

"Eu..." Sua boca abriu e fechou, futilmente tentando responder. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e continuei.

"Ainda sou sua parceira - não sou?" Perguntei calmamente, tentando falar em tom racional. Mulder apertou forte o alto do nariz, e o assisti, visivelmente segurando sua raiva, assentir sucintamente. Sacudi a cabeça para cima e para baixo e continuei o assunto.

"Você foi até lá sozinho porque achou que eu não aprovaria," eu disse, e esperei novamente sua resposta. Ele continuou a apertar a fronte com os dedos, e, mais uma vez, um breve aceno foi sua única resposta.

"Mas, no fundo da sua mente, você contava comigo para aparecer, se precisasse de mim," arrisquei, sabendo que estava certa. Mulder soltou uma respiração pesada e abriu os olhos.

"Sim," ele resmungou, os olhos presos aos meus brevemente, antes de desviar. "Eu sabia que você viria, se eu precisasse," ele me disse. Então, foi minha vez de fechar os olhos e suspirar. Me inclinei e prendi as mãos entre minhas pernas.

"Mulder," comecei, suave. "Você não pode continuar arriscando sua vida. Não estarei sempre aqui para te salvar," lembrei. Ele puxou uma respiração funda e sua cabeça estalou para trás, com o choque.

"Droga," ele assobiou, antes de ir até a cozinha. Eu sabia que ele odiava discutir as implicações da minha saúde. De fato, decidi poupá-lo dos resultados de minhas últimas consultas com o oncologista, que acreditava ser apenas uma questão de tempo antes de o câncer entrasse em metástase... Que havia, na verdade, muito pouca esperança. Mas eu tinha que fazer Mulder entender que ele não poderia continuar procurando encrenca, como fez no curso de nossa parceria. Que, ao menos que ele tivesse desejo de morrer, não poderia arriscar a vida como há alguns anos. Mordi os lábios quando um pensamento repentino e inoportuno cruzou minha mente. Fiquei de pé e o segui até a cozinha.

"Mulder," chamei, a voz baixa. Ele estava com as mãos sobre o balcão e a cabeça enterrada no peito. Andei devagar até ele e coloquei a mão no seu ombro. Ele hesitou ao meu toque, mas não ergueu cabeça. Corri a mão sobre sua coluna, enquanto falava.

"Você voltou ao Dr. Goldstein uma segunda vez," eu disse, enquanto colhia devagar os pensamentos que enchiam minha mente. "Mesmo quando disse que o tratamento poderia te matar... mesmo que, como resultado do tratamento, você não se lembraria dos eventos das mais de vinte e quatro horas anteriores. Eu vi você rolando a cabeça em agonia..." Balancei a cabeça, lembrando de Mulder segurando sua cabeça em dor, e meus dedos apertados contra suas costas. "Você deixou o Dr. Goldstein te tratar de novo, mesmo sabendo que

Amy Cassandra morreu, como resultado da exposição à ketamina." Mordi meu lábio inferior e me forcei a expor o último dos meus pensamentos.

"Quando encontrei você naquela casa de veraneio, desequilibrado... com uma arma apontada para a cabeça..." Abaixei meu rosto perto do dele, tentando fazê-lo olhar para mim. "Mulder," engoli forte, antes de continuar. "Mulder, você não tem desejo de morrer... tem?" Perguntei - odiando o tom tímido em minha voz, mas temendo a resposta.

Mulder virou o rosto na minha direção e senti calafrio ao olhar vazio em seus olhos. Foi evidente durante um momento, então seus olhos ficaram claros, mas seu sorriso era forçado quando respondeu. "Scully, não vou te deixar. Não se preocupe comigo."

Abri a boca para discutir mais, percebendo imediatamente que ele evitara a pergunta de verdade. Eu estava preocupada com o que aconteceria com ele, depois que eu morresse. Quem tomaria conta dele? Daria cobertura? Eu ainda estava com raiva sobre ele tratar sua vida com tanto desprezo, que se permitiu passar por uma experiência tão brutal pela busca da verdade, como ele a via. Quem daria bom senso a ele quando eu não mais estivesse aqui? Suspeitei que Mulder manteve essa parte de sua vida separada da vida que compartilhava com Lillian. Até hoje, eu não sabia o quanto ela entendia do nosso trabalho, da busca de Mulder e das constantes ameaças à nossa vida.

Mulder se afastou do balcão e ficou de pé. Seus olhos estavam fechados e eu soube que ele estava fechado a discussões adicionais. Estiquei uma mão e ele a pegou, me puxando para fora da cozinha com ele. Ele me levou de volta ao sofá e pensei que estava errada - talvez ele estivesse disposto a conversar mais. Ao invés, ele se abaixou e pegou meu suéter. Soltando minha mão, ele ergueu o suéter, para que eu pudesse vesti-lo.

"Mulder," protestei, mas ele só balançou a cabeça e se concentrou em fechar o botão de cima. Ele ergueu os olhos e seu olhar passou pelo meu rosto por um momento, antes de ele falar.

"Está tarde," ele disse, a voz baixa. "E você deveria estar em casa dormindo," ele criticou, me levando até a porta. "Quer que eu te leve até sua casa?" Balancei a cabeça por um momento, resignada com o fato que não conseguiria mais nenhuma resposta dele esta noite.

"Não," eu disse, suavemente, e peguei minhas chaves na mesa perto da porta. "Ficarei bem," prometi. Ele assentiu e me seguiu pelo corredor. Esperamos o elevador em silêncio. Mulder me acompanhou por vários metros pela rua, até onde meu carro estava estacionado, e esperou até eu me ajeitar atrás do volante, antes de se virar e voltar. Tirei o carro da vaga e freei quando me aproximei da entrada do prédio. Seu rosto estava oculto nas sombras e senti uma dor lancinante no peito. Parado na entrada escura, ele parecia tão solitário, a mão erguida, se despedindo. Eu não aguentava deixá-lo ali sozinho... Onde eu acharia forças para deixá-lo, quando a hora chegasse?

* * *

Passaram-se mais de duas semanas, desde que Fox e eu fizemos amor pela última vez. Apesar de seus toques me darem muito prazer, eu sentia que ele não estava completamente comigo... que deixara parte de si com Dana. Alguma coisa estava errada, e eu não conseguia saber o que era. Mais tarde, ele me segurou gentilmente em seus braços e sussurrou coisas bonitas no meu ouvido, mas senti que a primeira fissura na base do nosso relacionamento apareceu naquela manhã.

Fox teve que deixar a cidade quase imediatamente após. Ele disse algo sobre Alaska e o Território de Yukon em uma ligação apressada, enquanto explicava que me ligaria quando voltasse para casa. Recebi dois e-mails curtos, durante sua ausência, e levei a sério seu conhecimento de que eu estava preocupada e que ele fez um esforço para me tranquilizar. Quando voltei do almoço, havia uma mensagem de voz, vinda dele. Esperei a noite toda por mais alguma palavra, mas ele não ligou. Cansada de esperar ele vir para mim, decidi ir até sua casa, para vê-lo. Se ele já estivesse dormindo, eu poderia simplesmente me enrolar em volta dele e conversaríamos pela manhã. Se estivesse acordado, e disposto a conversar, eu estava determinada a descobrir como estávamos. Eu sabia que era egoísta da minha parte exigir que ele deixasse de ver Dana. Eles precisavam um do outro, agora mais do que nunca. Mas eu precisava saber o que ele sentia por mim. Pensei talvez que, se sentisse que estava pisando em solo firme, considerando meu lugar em sua vida, seria mais fácil questioná-lo sobre o tempo que passava com Dana. Odiei os sentimentos de vergonha e culpa que sentia, toda vez que pensava em quão fácil e mais estável minha vida seria, quando ela não mais precisasse dele. Mas, principalmente, precisava saber que não competiria com um fantasma, quando chegasse a hora de ele dizer adeus.

Estacionei o carro e peguei o controle para acionar o alarme. Estava procurando a chave do apartamento na minha bolsa, enquanto descia a rua na direção do prédio dele, e vi Fox sair da porta da frente e correr na direção contrária.

"Fox!" Gritei. Ele não respondeu, e comecei a correr. "Fox! Espere!" Chamei, enquanto corria atrás dele. Suas pernas longas e atléticas pararam, enquanto ele se virava, ao ouvir minha voz, e parei de correr, chocada, quando a luz do poste brilhou contra a arma que ele carregava. Nunca havia visto a arma fora do coldre antes. Ele estava parado ao meu lado em segundos, e senti o aço frio da arma contra minhas costas, quando ele me abraçou.

"Lilly! Deus! O que está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou. Sua voz estava rouca e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo forte. Seus modos me assustaram, e me afastei dele para observá-lo. O que vi me chocou ainda mais do que a visão da arma, que parecia encaixar-se corretamente em sua mão. Seus olhos estavam ferozes... Assassinos - e pela primeira vez, desde que o conheci, percebi que estava olhando para Mulder...

Não meu Fox, mas o Mulder de Dana Scully.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, e o choque deve ter sido evidente. Seu rosto suavizou um pouco e pude ver o homem que conhecia como Fox, na mão que alisava meu cabelo.

"Nada... tudo," ele murmurou, distraído, pegando minha mão e me levando de volta ao meu carro. Fiquei atrás dele, enquanto ele pegava as chaves e desarmava o alarme, antes de abrir a porta. Bati meus saltos contra o concreto, enquanto ele tentava me colocar dentro do carro.

"Fox! Pare com isso!" Grunhi e o agarrei pelos braços. "Por favor, me diga o que está errado." Minha respiração estava rápida e olhei para ele, suplicando. Ele soltou um suspiro e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Sob a raiva em seus olhos, vi um olhar de desolação tão profundo, que meu instinto foi de assumir que Dana falecera. Mas a arma em sua mão e raiva presa em sua mandíbula me disseram o contrário.

"Tudo ficará bem," ele disse. Engoli fundo, ao pensamento de que nada estava bem agora. Ele abaixou a cabeça e nivelou o olhar com o meu; sua voz não admitia discussão. "Quero que vá para casa," ele disse, passando os polegares na minha bochecha. "Vá para casa e tranque as portas e janelas e não abra a porta para ninguém, além de mim," ele ordenou. "Melhor ainda," ele continuou. "Eu me sentiria melhor, se você ficasse com sua avó." Eu sentia o sangue sair da minha cabeça e devo ter empalidecido um pouco, porque suas mãos foram da minha cabeça para meu pescoço.

"Lilly!" Sua voz estava urgente, mãos apertando forte. Balancei a cabeça para clareá-la e assenti, concordando com ele.

"O que foi?" sussurrei. "Você está em perigo?" Meus lábios tremeram e o mordi, para disfarçar. Fox se inclinou e escovou os lábios contra os meus.

"Eu ficarei bem," ele disse. "E você também, Lilly." Suas mãos se enterraram no meu cabelo. "É só uma precaução. Ligo assim que puder," ele prometeu. Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, e desta vez, seu beijo foi quente e duradouro.

"Vá, Lilly," ele sussurrou contra minha boca. Assenti e segurei as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Sentei atrás do volante e Fox assistiu, enquanto eu prendia o cinto de segurança.

"Por favor, tenha cuidado," implorei, virando para olhar para ele. Ele assentiu e colocou uma mão na porta, se inclinando.

"Você está bem para dirigir sozinha?" ele perguntou, e seus lábios se ergueram num sorriso pequeno, quando concordei. "Ok." Ele ficou de pé. "Dirija com cuidado, Lilly. E lembre-se do que eu disse." Assenti, o medo renovado com o último aviso. Seu sorriso me confortou. "Eu te ligo," ele disse, fechando a porta do carro.

Forcei minhas mãos a pararem de tremer, enquanto colocava a chave na ignição. Quando o carro ligou, Fox se afastou da porta. Enquanto descia a rua, olhei pelo retrovisor ele andando em direção ao seu carro, e tremi novamente, quando vi mais uma vez o brilho da arma.

Horas depois, o sol passava pelas cortinas, e sentei na cadeira de balanço no meu quarto antigo e preguiçosamente alisava a colcha que cobria minhas pernas. O tom de aviso de Fox me assustara o bastante para que eu fosse até a casa de vovó, direto de seu apartamento.

Liguei para ela do celular, para avisá-la que estava chegando, e ela estava na cozinha, servindo chá e um prato de biscoitos, quando cheguei. Não havia muito que contar, já que Fox não foi muito esclarecedor sobre onde estava indo, mas tomar chá na cozinha quente e acolhedora de vovó, foi confortante. Quando a vi escondendo um bocejo, insisti para que tentássemos dormir. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração, vinda do quarto ao lado, mas eu estava muito nervosa para fazer o mesmo.

Quando meu telefone tocou, eu pulei.

"Alô?" Perguntei, sem fôlego. Fechei os olhos, aliviada, quando ouvi a voz de Fox do outro lado.

"Lilly?" ele perguntou. "Você está bem?" Ergui os pés para cima da cadeira e joguei a colcha até o queixo, alegre ao ouvir o tom de preocupação evidente em sua voz.

"Estou bem," reassegurei. "Segui seu conselho e vim até a casa de vovó." Fiz uma pausa antes de continuar. "Fox, e sobre você? Você está bem?" Eu podia ouvir o som do trânsito ao fundo, e soube que ele estava dirigindo. "Onde você está?" perguntei. "Pode vir até aqui para conversarmos?" Houve uma longa pausa, e eu soube a resposta antes mesmo de ele falar.

"Não posso, Lilly," ele disse, o tom de arrependimento era genuíno. "Há tanta coisa acontecendo... coisas que não posso explicar agora."

"Tente, Fox," implorei. "Sou uma boa ouvinte." Mentalmente, eu pedia para ele vir até aqui, mas pelo tom de voz, ele não viria.

"Oh, querida," ele suspirou. "Eu sei que você é. Ouça, preciso que confie em mim até tudo isso acabar. Pode fazer isso?" ele perguntou, solene. Assenti, como se ele pudesse ver o gesto, através do telefone, e me assustei quando ele chamou meu nome, impaciente.

"Lilly?"

"Fox, sim, claro que confio em você." Eu queria tanto saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Bom," ele disse. "Não posso contar tudo agora, mas o que posso dizer é que Scully e eu fomos levados a crer que o câncer foi dado a ela pelas pessoas que vínhamos investigando, pelos últimos anos," ele me disse. Afastei o telefone da orelha e olhei para ele, chocada. O que?

"Fox, isso... isso é... loucura," eu soltei. "Ninguém pode dar câncer!" Protestei. "E, além disso, por que fariam uma coisa dessas?" Eu temia que a tristeza fizesse com que ele delirasse sobre a condição de Dana.

"Oh, Lilly," ele disse, tão baixo que quase não pude ouvi-lo. "Há tanta maldade no mundo, tanta coisa horrível... você nem imagina," ele murmurou. "Mas Scully e eu - vimos este horror por tantas vezes." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Vi o olhar sombrio em seus olhos tantas vezes, quando ele e Dana voltavam de alguma investigação. Às vezes, levava dias para sair.

"...viajar por alguns dias." Piscando, voltei ao presente e para a conversa com Fox. "Se alguém foi capaz de deixar Scully tão doente, este alguém tem que ser capaz de curá-la," ele disse. Corri a mão pela face, tentando descobrir o que ele queria me dizer.

"Espere," eu disse. "Espere. Fox, você disse que vai viajar?" Esta conversa estava me deixando tonta - estava sendo muito difícil acompanhar enquanto Fox pulava de um tópico louco para outro.

"Lilly," ele perguntou. "Você tem férias a vencer?" Meu coração pulava enquanto ele perguntava, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ele pretendia.

"Sim, Fox. Tenho bastante tempo para tirar de férias," eu disse a ele.

"Bom," ele disse. "Preciso da sua ajuda." Pelos próximos quinze minutos, Fox me pôs a par de um plano maluco... Fingir estar morto para procurar os homens que acreditava ter dado a doença a Dana. Para garantir o sucesso do plano, entretanto, eu também teria que fingir que ele morrera, o que significava me afastar por alguns dias do trabalho. Ninguém acreditaria se eu fosse trabalhar, se Fox tivesse morrido.

"Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter te contado sobre o plano," Fox disse, cauteloso. "Mas eu não queria que ouvisse que morri. Não poderia fazer isso com você." Confusa, tentei fazê-lo prometer que me ligaria para que eu soubesse que ele ESTAVA vivo e só fingindo estar morto.

"Vou tentar," ele disse. "Não posso garantir que ligarei, diretamente. Prometo dar notícia de algum modo," ele jurou. Antes que eu percebesse, concordei com o plano.

Quando Fox desligou, derrubei o telefone e olhei pelo quarto até a cama, e soube que uma boa noite de sono seria impossível... Não até saber que Fox estava seguro.

* * *

Em retrospecto, suponho que minhas ações do dia anterior foram obra do pior tipo de louco - mas eu estava muito desesperado para me importar. Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, no quarto escuro e silencioso do hospital, e assisti Scully dormindo, sabendo que seria uma noite longa; mas não me importava, pois era o único lugar que eu queria estar, agora.

Ontem - eu chamaria de 'Visita número um', entrei no estacionamento parecendo louco, quase batendo em vários carros estacionados, antes de derrapar numa vaga escrita 'Equipe Médica'. Se meu carro fosse rebocado, o que importava? Eu estava tão assustado...

Sem me importar com o elevador, subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e estourei pelas portas duplas, ignorando os olhares chocados quando muitos colegas, que souberam da minha morte, reagiam ao me ver muito vivo. Claro que tentaram me impedir de ver minha parceira - e os deixei vencer, a princípio. Não queria acrescentar isso à situação muito estressante de Scully, agindo como um idiota patético na frente dos médicos e colegas; mesmo que eu parecesse um, a maior parte do tempo. Deixei Skinner e outros dois agentes me tirarem de lá, sabendo que teria chance de voltar e vê-la. Mas o relance que tive de minha parceira na UTI... Bem, quase me matou.

Tudo o que eu sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Scully, e alguns dos assuntos dos quais não tinha muita certeza - tudo isso veio à tona, quando me sentei com ela, na noite seguinte, muito tarde, segurando sua mão, e conversando com ela em mais de um nível verbal. Primeiro, Scully queria que eu fosse para casa e descansasse. Como se eu fosse, parceira...

"Mulder, vamos lá. Esses círculos debaixo dos seus olhos estão agora subindo para suas sobrancelhas. Não vou nem mesmo perguntar quando foi a última vez que você dormiu. Por favor, vá para casa e durma um pouco, ok? Eu ficarei bem. Minha mãe está vindo e ficará comigo. Bill deve aparecer mais tarde, apesar de preferi-lo bem longe daqui." Os olhos de Scully estavam tão fundos quanto eu sabia que os meus estavam; ela estava pálida ao ponto de estar translúcida e sua voz saía fraca e rouca - mas nunca havia visto nada mais bonito na minha vida. Vida pulsava sob a pele delicada da mão presa entre as minhas, e era isso que significava agora. Eu não queria deixá-la - eu era a única pessoa agora que acreditava que ela ficaria bem - que viveria. Por mais que eu respeitasse sua mãe, Maggie Scully parecia pronta a entregar sua filha nas mãos de Deus - e seu irmão Bill também parecia. Scully não precisa dessa atitude derrotista agora.

"Scully, não vou a lugar algum. Tenho um tempo de folga e é assim que ficarei. Dividirei sua gelatina e suco de maçã e jantar, e assistiremos um pouco de TV, e se você tiver sorte - ou azar, dependendo do seu gosto musical - até cantarei uma canção de ninar..." Seu sorriso cansado e murmúrio de protesto me fez sorrir como um bobo.

"Ooo, sorte a minha; de fato, Mulder. Sério," seus olhos lutavam para permanecer abertos, enquanto me encarava, "Eu sei que deve ter coisas a fazer, pessoas a ver - quando foi a última vez que falou com Lillian? Ela sabe o que tem acontecido?" Devolvi seu olhar sonolento com um vago, e tentei não mentir para Scully, enquanto tentava esconder tudo.

"Contei algumas coisas. Pedi que fizesse parte da 'encenação', ficando fora por um ou dois dias, fingindo estar de luto por mim. Acho que posso dizer que a envolvi na nossa trama. Mas não dei mais informações, Scully." Ao aceno triste dela, parei de falar imediatamente. Scully descansou a mão sobre a minha, que estava sobre o cobertor dela, e em seu tom de voz, percebi uma nota de preocupação e aborrecimento.

"Mulder, você fez certo em mantê-la afastada da maior parte disso, mas ela deve estar louca de preocupação com você. Eu estaria, se fosse comigo. Por que você não vai para casa, e passa algum tempo com ela? Já disse que minha mãe chegará daqui a pouco." Scully apertou minha mão, então colocou a palma no meu peito e tentou me dar um empurrão de incentivo. Fez tanto efeito quanto tentar empurrar o Monte McKinley - eu não me movi. Cobri a mão dela com a minha, e senti seus dedos tremendo um pouco, sob os meus. Minha voz saiu apressada.

"Eu Não Vou. Não vou deixar sua mãe e seu irmão Bill ficarem aqui esta noite, correndo atrás do padre toda vez que seus sinais vitais oscilarem. Esqueça. Eles podem acampar aqui outra hora, ok?" Reforcei minha decisão, levantando da cadeira e deitando na cama, me ajustando confortavelmente ao lado dela e movendo-a até que ela estivesse deitada de lado, a cabeça sobre meu ombro.

Se eu abaixasse o queixo, poderia encostar no cabelo macio, e fiz exatamente isso, brevemente, antes de pegar o controle remoto e ligar a TV no 'Lifetime'. O som de descrença dela soou tão abençoadamente normal e tão Scully, que, por um momento, poderia esquecer que não estávamos no sofá dela, juntos, ou no meu apartamento.

"'Lifetime', Mulder? Agora, sei que está me mimando - você odeia este canal." Sorri e beijei um beijo cuidadoso no cabelo dela, e a senti se aconchegando e relaxando até que eu suportava todo o seu peso nos braços. No quarto de hospital escuro, assistimos TV tanto quanto parecia ser outra noite na vida de Mulder e Scully.

* * *

Saí do elevador, no andar do quarto de Dana, e andei pelo corredor silencioso, olhando dentro dos quartos de portas abertas, e andando na ponta do pé pelos quartos com pacientes que estavam dormindo. Eu sabia a direção geral do quarto dela, e sabia que provavelmente encontraria Fox também. Não o vi muito ultimamente, e, é claro, entendi o motivo. Dana estava piorando. Qualquer tratamento que ela estivesse recebendo, não estava dando muito certo, porque apesar de Fox falar do progresso dela de forma positiva, eu via a verdade em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos claros... Não escondiam muito. Tenho olhado dentro deles há mais de dois anos - senti que os conhecia. Vi tristeza e preocupação e o conhecimento da perda iminente, e meu coração doeu pelo homem que eu amava, porque ele perderia alguém que gostava muito. E senti tristeza, também - pela perda da vida jovem e cheia de energia, para um monstro insidioso chamado câncer.

Deixei algum tempo passar, antes de visitar Dana, sabendo que ela precisava descansar, e sabendo que Fox a confortaria mais. Tentei não me importar com a quantidade de horas que ele passava ao lado dela, mas me preocupei com sua saúde. Ele não estava se alimentando nem dormindo bem. Fox emagrecera, e seu cansaço era evidente. Eu me preocupava, mas aceitava o fato de que ele corrigiria isso sozinho. Eu só poderia estar lá, quando ele precisasse conversar.

Eu tive que trabalhar até tarde, mas esperava que Dana pudesse estar acordada, e que as enfermeiras não se importassem com a visita. Também esperava convencer Fox a ir para casa comigo, e tentar fazê-lo comer alguma coisa e talvez até mesmo dormir. Após procurar por alguns minutos, achei o corredor certo e rumei para o quarto 357H, apertando mais os balões que carregava, quando senti uma das alças da minha bolsa cair do ombro. Olhei por cima dos balões, feliz por ter trazido isso, ao invés de outro arranjo de flores, que Fox me garantiu que já enchiam o quarto de Dana.

Mas acrescentou que ninguém levara balões, e estes eram particularmente encantadores. Um era em forma de uma borboleta colorida e o outro, uma libélula; pensei que alegrariam Dana.

Virando o corredor da ala H, facilmente achei o quarto de Dana e passei pela porta. Eu podia ouvir o murmúrio de vozes... Com um sorriso, comecei a entrar no quarto - então, parei no mesmo instante, do lado de fora da porta meio aberta. No canto escuro da minha mente, registrei minhas mãos se abrindo e soltando os balões; suponho que tenham subido para o teto, como borboletas e libélulas fariam. Não conseguia olhar para cima para conferir; meu olhar estava preso à cena dentro do quarto de hospital.

A cama estava mesmo rodeada de flores, na mesa de cabeceira e até mesmo na mesinha de refeição, perto e onde Fox estava sentado. Na cama, era onde ele estava - segurando Dana nos braços. A cabeça dela estava no ombro dele e virava o suficiente para eu ver o olhar em seu rosto, apesar de que, por este mesmo ângulo, a cabeça abaixada de Fox não me permitia ver seu rosto inteiramente, também. E estava feliz por não poder... pela expressão que vi, ali em Dana, era suficiente.

Na luz suave do quarto, os olhos de Dana estavam fixos em Fox e era óbvio para mim, que ela olhava no fundo dos dele. Mesmo daqui, eu podia ver o amor queimando lá; era tão claro. Uma das mãos magras e pálidas dela estava sobre o braço que a envolvia, e assisti, hipnotizada, os dedos longos dele acariciando o cabelo ruivo dela. Gentil... Cuidadoso. Mesmo da entrada do quarto, eu via o quanto ele era cuidadoso, e reverente. As vozes suaves que flutuaram até mim eram muito baixas para eu entender alguma palavra, mas vi Dana assentir, e sorrir para o homem que eu amava -

O homem que ela amava. Meu Deus, estava tudo ali para eu ver; como pude ser tão obtusa? Eu só podia arriscar há quanto tempo ela o amava, mais do que um amigo. Eu lembrava um pouco, pela profundidade da emoção que via brilhando em seus olhos, que tinha que vir aumentando por mais do que apenas algumas semanas, ou meses. Dana estava apaixonada por Fox, e de repente, não importava mais se ela estava ou não gravemente doente - porque a mão acariciando o cabelo dela era a mais amável que já testemunhei. Eu podia ver daqui - e sentir também. Eu sabia a capacidade daquelas mãos; tenho sido a receptora sortuda do seu carinho pelos últimos isso era diferente. Era muito mais do que um amigo confortando outro; mais do que parceiros juntos e lembrando os bons tempos. Esses dois se adoravam; estava ali, nos dedos dele e nos olhos dela. Me odiei por ser uma cega, enquanto meus olhos borravam pelas lágrimas quentes que desciam pelas minhas bochechas. Senti medo, como nunca antes em minha vida - medo e pânico por estar perdendo Fox, a ansiedade subindo pela minha garganta e ameaçando me sufocar. Eu não conseguia respirar; dei um passo para trás e desci o corredor, de algum modo lembrando-me de correr na ponta dos pés, para que meus saltos não fizessem barulho e alertassem as pessoas da minha presença.

Não queria que Fox soubesse o que vi - não poderia deixar Dana testemunhar a raiva em meu rosto. Uma mulher podia ler a outra tão bem, num caso assim; era o que nós, mulheres, fazíamos. Corri até o elevador e entrei, cegamente apertando os botões até achar o que fechava as portas. Quando ele começou a se mover, encostei-me à parede e escorreguei até o chão, soltando as lágrimas presas na minha garganta. O elevador foi lento, e chorei todo o caminho até o saguão, ficando de pé somente quando percebi que alguém poderia estar esperando do outro lado, e me acharia uma louca, chorando no elevador.

Saí do hospital e andei pelo estacionamento, entorpecida. Comecei a procurar a chave do meu carro e andei em círculos por cinco minutos, antes de me lembrar que viera de táxi, ao invés de dirigindo. Suspirando pesadamente, voltei à entrada principal e achei um táxi estacionado; disse ao motorista meu endereço, e deitei a cabeça no encosto do banco.

Por todo o trajeto até meu apartamento, repassei o que havia visto, finalmente chegando à conclusão indigesta de que Fox, provavelmente, não percebia a profundidade e timbre do seu amor. Perdido, com certeza - por Dana estar indo embora e não haver nada que ele pudesse fazer. Mas eu estava muito atenta a isso, e podia ver - num momento de voyeurismo involuntário, aprofundei-me em sua alma, para saber que ele a amava como jamais me amaria. E me perguntei se, quando Dana falecesse, Fox me veria sob outra ótica?

Pensei nisso, enquanto rodava pelas ruas, de volta à minha casa, querendo saber se deveria esperar para ver... Orgulho ferido me dizendo que era hora de cair fora... Meu coração sabendo que eu não deveria desistir ainda.

Muito em breve, Fox precisaria de alguém que ouvisse seu sofrimento e oferecesse um ombro e um abraço amoroso. Enquanto ele precisasse de mim, eu não poderia deixá-lo - não conseguiria. Quando o táxi parou na frente do meu prédio, e saí, pagando a corrida, disse a mim mesma que sempre estaria ali.

Onde mais, afinal de contas, eu estaria? Eu era uma mulher apaixonada.


	9. Capítulo 8

~ Capítulo Oito ~

Ele não estava dormindo bem. Claro, assumindo que ele sequer estava dormindo. Ele dividia seu tempo entre ficar à cabeceira da minha cama e Deus sabe onde mais. Mulder tem estado bem omisso sobre o que faz, quando não está acampado do lado de fora do meu quarto. Mas, se os círculos escuros sob seus olhos forem qualquer indicação, ele não estava descansando nada...

Olhei para o relógio na parede. Quase cinco horas. Ele chegaria logo. Percebi mais cedo que ele regulara suas visitas, para coincidirem com o horário das refeições. Ele ficaria perto da cama e tentaria me convencer a comer. Se não funcionasse, ele faria bico, intimidaria ou imploraria para eu comer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Implorar era mais efetivo e, apesar da sempre presente e inerente náusea que roubara meu apetite, eu geralmente sucumbia ao seu olhar, e engolia algumas mordidas da comida.

Estiquei o braço até a gaveta da cômoda, anexa à minha cama, e tirei um espelhinho e uma escova. Gentilmente, passei a escova pelo meu cabelo, alisando-o e puxando para trás da orelha, ignorando os fios ruivos que saíram na escova, quando guardei-a de novo na gaveta. Sentei na cama e alisei o lençol sobre meu colo, sorrindo quando percebi que estava me preparando para Mulder. Bem, e por que não? Pensei, na defensiva. Eu estava cansada de ver o olhar triste em seus olhos todos os dias, quando me via. Ele logo cobria com um sorriso, mas eu o via toda vez que seus olhos corriam meu rosto, notando a palidez em minha pele, as sombras sob meus olhos. Esta noite - eu só queria apreciar sua companhia. Toquei o curativo pequeno atrás do meu pescoço. Dr. Zuckerman me deu o resultado do exame que havia feito mais cedo. O chip - o que quer que fosse - parecia não estar funcionando. O exame não mostrava melhora - meu câncer ainda se espalhava rapidamente, e eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo de vida.

Um som vindo do outro lado da porta chamou minha atenção, e respirei fundo, suavizando meu rosto. O sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto era feliz e genuíno quando Mulder entrou no quarto.

"Oi," ele disse, enquanto andava pelo quarto. Me mexi, dando lugar a ele na cama, ao meu lado. Ele colocou um pacote pequeno na mesa de cabeceira e sentou, enquanto eu erguia meu rosto para o dele. Desde o momento em que ele me achou no hospital, no começo desta semana, ele tem me cumprimentado com um beijo. Seus lábios se encostaram no canto da minha boca e eu erguia os lábios em resposta.

"Você está bonita," ele sorriu, pegando minha mão entre as dele. Sorri de volta, feliz por ter tido tempo de arrumar meu cabelo. A porta se abriu novamente, e a enfermeira trouxe meu jantar, colocando-o sobre a mesinha, e saindo rapidamente do quarto. Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas comicamente quando ergueu a tampa da bandeja.

"O que temos essa noite?" ele perguntou, olhando para a comida. Ignorei a comida, escolhendo me concentrar em seu rosto, enquanto ele estava distraído.

"Mmmm," ele disse, teatralmente. "Galinha cozinha e arroz," estalando os lábios e fazendo sons de 'huuum'. Torci os lábios e ele olhou para mim, com um sorriso.

"Vou dizer uma coisa," ele estava persuasivo, empurrando o garfo na minha direção. "Se comer pelo menos a metade disso," ele apontou a galinha, "Não vou fazer você comer a gelatina verde." Sua língua saiu para enfatizar e zombar da sobremesa viscosa e escorregadia.

"Mulder..." comecei. Eu realmente não estava com fome, mas, pelo menos hoje, o cheiro da comida não me deu enjoo. Eu sabia que tinha que comer, e ele também. Mas tinha que protestar, para seguir o protocolo. Ele balançou a cabeça, e ergueu o pacote que trouxera.

"Pelo menos a metade," ele disse, abrindo o pacote. "Eu trouxe uma guloseima," ele cantou. Lambi os lábios e apontei o queixo para o pacote.

"O que é?" Perguntei, suspeita. Eu esperaria para saber o que havia dentro do pacote, antes de procurar. Mulder pôs a mão dentro, e cerimoniosamente tirou uma embalagem coberta com celofane.

"Dedo-de-moça," ele respondeu, balançando a embalagem sob meu nariz, me provocando. Peguei a embalagem, e corri os dedos sobre a etiqueta, segurando as lágrimas. Era bobagem de verdade, chorar por um presente, mas o fato de ele ter lembrado que, uma vez, contei o hábito da minha mãe de me dar pedaços de bolo quando eu não estava me sentindo bem, me tocou profundamente. Mantendo a cabeça abaixada, coloquei a embalagem na cama e peguei o garfo. Quando me recompus, olhei para ele.

"Metade ou tudo?" perguntei. "Ou só o frango?" Mulder olhou a bandeja de comida e apertou os lábios, como se fosse difícil decidir.

"Bem..." ele começou. "Metade do frango e do arroz," sugeriu. "Mas não vou te obrigar a comer essa coisa parecida com verdura." Ele enfiou o garfo na tigela de plástico e ergueu uma mistura desagradável de verduras.

"Muito obrigada," murmurei, levando o primeiro pedaço de frango à boca. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi quando ele tirou um saquinho de chá da sacola de papel e jogou o conteúdo num copo de água quente, antes de colocar uma colher de açúcar e duas de creme. Do jeito que eu gostava... Forcei o frango a descer pela minha garganta, e peguei o copo de chá da mão dele.

"Obrigada," sussurrei, tomando um gole do chá. Após duas garfadas, eu já estava cansada. Mulder pegou o garfo e a faca e partiu o frango em pequenos pedaços. Ele fincou um pedaço com o garfo e, por um momento, achei que ele fosse me alimentar. Ele hesitou, então me entregou o garfo.

"Só mais duas mordidas," ele disse, encorajando. Respirei fundo e continuei a comer, sob seu olhar atencioso. Não cheguei exatamente à metade que Mulder queria, mas não conseguia comer mais nada, e baixei o garfo, suspirando.

"Chegou perto," ele disse, colocando a tampa sobre a bandeja e colocando-a de lado. Ele ergueu o copo de chá novamente, e esperou até eu deslizar os dedos ao redor do copo, absorvendo o calor.

"Algo errado?" perguntei. Enquanto ele cobria a bandeja e alisava meu cobertor, os olhos distantes e pensativos. Conhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar que dizia que havia algo em sua mente, e ele estava ressentido com isso. "Pode me dizer," encorajei, largando o copo e pegando a mão dele. Mulder assentiu e virou a mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Eu sei," ele disse, suavemente. "Não estou pronto para falar ainda," ele disse. "Em breve. Contarei logo," ele prometeu. Eu queria dizer que não sabia quanto tempo ainda teria, mas não queria estragar a noite. Ao invés disso, apertei a mão dele.

"Posso comer meu doce agora?" perguntei, deliberadamente aliviando o clima. Ele sorriu e pegou o pacote. Larguei a mão dele, ele retirou a tampa e tirou um pequeno pedaço, partindo-o ao meio. Depois, ergueu um pedaço até minha boca e saboreei o suave e doce gosto de bolo cremoso derretendo na minha língua. Mulder pegou a outra metade, levou até a boca e mastigou. Ele pegou outro pedaço de bolo, estudando-o cuidadosamente.

"Precisa de recheio," pronunciou, sério. Peguei o pedacinho de bolo da mão dele.

"Então, não seria dedo-de-moça," eu disse, reprovadora. Mulder assentiu e sorriu.

"Exatamente!" exclamou. Soltei um bufo e dei outra mordida. Enquanto mastigava, Mulder esticou o braço e correu o polegar pelo canto da minha boca.

"Migalha," explicou. Ele manteve a mão sobre minha bochecha e me inclinei contra o calor da sua mão. Meu coração se apertou, enquanto eu olhava para ele... E, de repente, esperei que Mulder estivesse certo ao acreditar em espíritos e fantasmas. Se eu tivesse que deixá-lo neste mundo, queria poder ser capaz de voltar e ficar com ele.

Mulder colocou a embalagem de doces de lado e se aproximou, me envolvendo com seus braços e me puxando para seu peito. Passei os braços ao redor da cintura dele e enterrei o rosto contra sua camisa, respirando seu cheiro, memorizando a sensação de seu corpo sob minhas mãos, absorvendo-o em minha alma, para levá-lo comigo, quando eu partisse. Suas mãos passaram pelas minhas costas e ele descansou a bochecha no topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos assim até que bocejei contra o peito dele.

"Durma," ele sussurrou. Me aconcheguei e deixei meu corpo relaxar contra ele.

"Fica até eu dormir?" perguntei, bocejando novamente.

"Ficarei bem aqui," ele prometeu. Sabendo que ele cumpriria a promessa, deixei o sono me levar.

* * *

Minhas pernas pareciam geléia e forcei um passo atrás do outro. Usei as escadas, quando podia ter tomado o elevador, mas a dor foi bem-vinda.

Significava que, pelo menos, eu sentia alguma coisa; pelo menos, uma parte do meu corpo tinha vida. Não meu coração... Não aquele órgão vital. Oh, ele ainda batia e mandava sangue pelo meu corpo, mas não era sobre isso.

Cocei meus olhos doloridos, e minha mão voltou úmida. As lágrimas deviam estar descendo; deve ser por isso que o taxista ficou me encarando, a viagem toda. E pensei que tinha chorado tudo à cabeceira de Scully... Acho que não. Jesus, que diferença entre uma noite e outra. Deixei meu apartamento com esperança, sorrindo, e voltei desesperado. Cansado, subi as escadas.

Depositei todas as esperanças perdidas em um pequeno chip, que continha a cura mágica para o câncer que se espalhava rapidamente. Tão desesperado para ouvir uma voz, qualquer voz, me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem - mesmo que esta voz tivesse o sussurro do próprio Satã. Canceroso fizera outra promessa vazia e entrei de cabeça, querendo fazer alguma coisa. Passei metade da noite de joelhos, ao lado da cama de Scully, chorando meu desespero nas mãos pequenas dela; e ela nem se mexeu. Altamente sedada, eu sabia que ela não acordaria; nem mesmo se cada célula do meu corpo gritasse para que ela abrisse aqueles olhos azuis e brilhasse algum tipo de olhar tranquilizador para mim.

Corri os dedos trêmulos gentilmente sob o cabelo dela, precisando sentir a pequena incisão no pescoço e saber da presença do maldito chip - o que parecia não estar funcionando. Outro arenque vermelho, elefante branco, o que quer que fosse - somente outro placebo. Não estava ajudando, e eu sabia. Scully sabia - e sua família também. Talvez fosse a pior parte de todas; eu ter feito uma promessa à sua família, e agora que estava tudo acabado, não podia cumprir.

Mais uma vez, encostei o rosto na mão dela e chorei contra sua pele fria.

Agora, eu andava devagar pelo corredor e passava as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto. E elas tremiam de raiva, mais do que tudo. Naqueles breves segundos antes de chegar à minha porta, eu soube que não queria pôr os olhos no desgraçado do Canceroso de novo, porque, se pusesse, certamente o mataria e, consequentemente, passaria o resto dos meus dias preso por homicídio. Destranquei a porta sem derrubar a chave, e andei sem me importar em acender a luz. Tão cansado... Deus. Andei até a cama, tirando a camisa -

Só para parar à visão de Lilly dormindo em minha cama. Encarei-a, confuso, me perguntando por que ela estava aqui, esquecendo por um momento que havia dito para ela vir, quando tivesse tempo. Então, com a luz do corredor iluminando a cama, assisti-a dormindo - o sono de uma mulher saudável, jovem e vibrante.

Naquele momento, senti tanta raiva, enquanto fiquei parado ali, de pé, olhando para Lilly. Raiva - pois deveria amar esta mulher e, mesmo assim, sentia quase nada, comparado à avalanche de sentimentos que senti mais cedo, chorando ao lado da cama de Scully. Raiva ao saber que a chamada 'vida normal' estava escorregando entre meus dedos, a menos que eu agarrasse Lilly com as duas mãos. Ressentimento que não seria feliz assim, e mais sentimentos do que apenas a perda iminente de Scully.

Consciência que Lilly estava sendo posta de lado, pela minha inabilidade de oferecer-lhe mais do que o pouco que já ofereci até agora.

Na luz fraca, Lilly se virou na cama, uma mão sob a bochecha. Ela era uma mulher adorável - doce e educada e amorosa; generosa consigo mesma e sempre pronta a ouvir e oferecer seu apoio - merecedora de um homem que venerasse o chão que ela pisa e fosse ansioso para casar com ela e passar a vida lhe dando filhos e as memórias mais felizes. Enquanto olhava para ela, podia ver, sobreposto ao rosto dela, a face pálida e magra da mulher que comecei a precisar mais do que comida ou ar ou minha vida patética. Deixei isso ir longe demais; não tinha cérebro para ver o que estava diante dos meus olhos o tempo todo. Agora, era tarde demais. Eu sabia, mesmo que lutasse para admitir. Tarde demais para mim e tarde demais para Scully, ah, Deus... Cambaleei até a cama e sentei, antes que caísse.

"Fox."

O murmúrio sonolento de Lilly tirou minha atenção do lugar desolado que eu estava, e me virei para olhar para ela, enquanto ela sentava na cama. Forcei um sorriso e me aproximei, esticando o braço e apertando sua mão gentilmente. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado e ela cheirava a rosas e a sono, e senti uma onda de carinho saindo de mim, enquanto segurava sua mão. Ela era maravilhosa e eu não a amava, não do jeito que ela merecia. Ela era tudo o que uma vez pensei que quisesse, a representação completa da vida normal que quis - e não podia dar aquele passo - não com ela. A única mulher que eu poderia querer estava num leito de hospital, enfraquecendo mais a cada dia, apesar de tudo o que foi feito para que isso não acontecesse. E eu...

Confiei ao demônio a cura, que provavelmente foi só outra cortina de fumaça. Bem, considerando a fonte - era apropriado.

"Fox, você está bem?" As palavras hesitantes de Lilly entraram em meus pensamentos, e lancei outro sorriso apressado, assentindo, e passei os braços pelos ombros dela e lhe dando um abraço gentil. Lilly descansou a bochecha no meu pescoço e sua pergunta foi murmurada contra minha pele.

"Você foi ver Dana? Como ela está?" Respirei fundo e respondi tão positivamente quanto pude.

"Ela estava dormindo quando fui até lá, mas parecia ser um sono bom e sólido. Tentarei falar com o médico dela amanhã, se ele estiver disponível." Não a verdade completa; na verdade, eu falaria com o homem o suficiente para ele me assegurar que Scully estava bem - então, eu procuraria a cobra com pulmões negros, responsável pela agonia de Scully... E estrangulá-lo até ele engolir as obturações de seus dentes manchados de nicotina.

Apaguei essas imagens nojentas da mente, e soltei Lilly, deitando-a na cama. "Você deveria dormir, Lilly - você tem que trabalhar de manhã." Comecei a cobri-la com o cobertor, mas ela segurou minha mão.

"Não vou trabalhar amanhã, Fox - vou ligar e dizer que estou doente. Não quero que fique sozinho agora - acho mesmo que deveria ficar com você, no caso de precisar... bem, só para garantir. Por favor, eu não me importo. Deixe-me ajudar." Seus olhos brilhavam, me implorando, e eu sabia que ela estava oferecendo mais do que ajuda - o alívio para meu luto inevitável. E senti novamente a onda de raiva e ressentimento, desta vez, direcionada a Lilly. Com suas palavras, ela aceitava a perda de Scully, esperando e aceitando isso - e eu não o faria, mesmo que, no fundo da minha consciência, eu tivesse que fazê-lo. Mas eu não o faria hoje, ou amanhã ou na semana que vem e no mês que vem - eu me recusava. Balancei a cabeça e dei outro sorriso falso.

"Não, Lilly - você não precisa. Eu ficarei bem. Por que não tenta dormir um pouco? Tenho trabalho a fazer e, se ficar cansado, dormirei no sofá. Vou te levar até sua casa amanhã de manhã, a caminho do hospital." Fiquei de pé e tentei andar na direção da porta, mas Lilly novamente segurou minha mão.

"Fox, por favor, venha para a cama. Senti sua falta... faz tanto tempo desde que ficamos juntos. Só quero te abraçar e ter certeza de que você está realmente bem." Balancei a cabeça novamente, o cansaço dos últimos dias me tirando a habilidade de dar mais um sorriso. Gentilmente, soltei os dedos dela e saí do quarto, vendo o olhar resignado dela.

"Não, Lilly - não posso dormir agora. Não consigo relaxar; estou muito nervoso. Durma você - vou terminar meu trabalho." Me virei e saí para a sala, soltando um suspiro aliviado, quando ela não fez mais tentativas de me deter. Entrei na cozinha e peguei um copo de água, enchendo e bebendo tudo duas vezes. Senti-me seco como um deserto por dentro e sabia que, apesar de toda a água consumida, eu precisaria de mais. Enchi o copo uma terceira vez e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha, no escuro, bebendo e pensando em Scully... Querendo estar lá com ela neste momento. Lá com ela, absorvendo sua doçura e não desperdiçando nem mais um momento precioso. Precioso, cada segundo disso - valioso além da medida. E sentei no escuro e forcei a água pela minha garganta.

Que idiota eu era.

Três minutos depois, eu estava saindo e descendo o corredor, ansioso para ver Scully. Foi somente horas mais tarde que percebi que, em minha urgência de voltar ao hospital, havia tirado Lilly da cabeça... Muito facilmente.

* * *

Dois dias depois da minha tentativa frustrada de visitar Dana, me vi novamente andando pelos corredores do Hospital Trinity. De mãos vazias desta vez, meus passos diminuíam enquanto me aproximava do quarto dela; meu estômago se apertando ao pensamento de ver Fox ternamente segurando Dana em seus braços de novo. O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Me perguntei. Se, de fato, Fox estivesse com Dana, eu me viraria e sairia correndo? Há dois dias, eu vim a este hospital, ingenuamente esperando trazer um pouco de alegria ao quarto de Dana com meu presente bobo, e, ao mesmo tempo, esperando persuadir Fox a vir comigo para casa e descansar. Eu sentia vergonha de minhas intenções de hoje serem mais egoístas. Não tinha certeza do que poderia conseguir com a visita de hoje. Eu já sabia que Dana estava apaixonada por Fox e, julgando pela sensação de enjoo na boca do estômago, eu tinha quase certeza de que o sentimento era mútuo.

Eu vim aqui procurando provas de que havia perdido Fox para Dana, ou ter certeza de que ele ainda era meu? Brutalmente, suprimi a vozinha que sussurrava que eu estava, na verdade, procurando provas de que, em alguns dias ou semanas, isso não mais importaria.

Parei de andar e me encostei à parede, para me apoiar, quando a porta do quarto de Dana se abriu e um padre saiu. Lágrimas quentes encheram meus olhos, camuflando o ciúme que me fez má e feia, e percebi feliz que, não importava o que fosse, eu jamais desejaria a morte da mulher do outro lado da porta, para assegurar minha própria felicidade. Esperei por um momento, mas não houve médicos correndo ou enfermeiras dentro do quarto, nem sons de choro. Talvez, eu não estivesse tão atrasada assim.

Respirei fundo e pus a mão na madeira suave da porta, mentalmente me preparando para aceitar o que quer que fosse encontrar naquele quarto. Abri a porta gentilmente, entrei e parei, estudando por um momento a mulher deitada na cama do outro lado do quarto. Ela estava sozinha, e seu rosto estava virado na direção da janela, mas, mesmo nesta distância, eu via suas bochechas magras e pele pálida. Seus dedos descansavam sobre a delicada cruz que eu sabia que ela usava no pescoço, e seu olhar estava fixo no pôr-do-sol, que atravessava as cortinas. Dei mais um passo na direção da cama e limpei a garganta levemente.

* * *

Suspirei ao som delicado de alguém limpando a garganta, e virei a cabeça na direção do som, resignada em me submeter às exigências de outra enfermeira ou médico, querendo tirar sangue para exame. Meus olhos se arregalaram, o pedaço pequeno de paz que senti com a visita de Padre McCue se esvaindo, à visão de Lillian parada à porta. Apertei os botões ao lado da cama e me coloquei numa posição sentada.

"Lillian," eu disse, devagar, forçando um sorriso. Mulder mencionara há alguns dias que talvez ela passasse para me ver, mas ainda estava surpresa por vê-la aqui. Ela entrou no quarto, hesitante, e eu gesticulei na direção da cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Mulder esteve aqui há duas horas," comecei a falar, mas ela balançou a cabeça e se encostou na cadeira.

"Lamento não ter vindo vê-la mais cedo," ela disse, se desculpando.

Dispensei a desculpa com a mão, e ela assentiu. Estava nervosa e suas mãos se torciam em seu colo.

"Como você está?" Ela finalmente perguntou, olhando para mim. Balancei a cabeça e tirei um fio solto da minha coberta, enquanto mantínhamos um silêncio desconfortável. Lillian correu a ponta do dedo pelas unhas pintadas e esperei, confusa, ela começar a falar. Quando ela não começou, percebi, enquanto a via sentada ao lado da minha cama, que havia algo que eu precisava dizer a ela.

"Lillian," eu disse, baixo, e ela ergueu os olhos. "Eu..." parei, insegura de como colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo, o que precisava dizer. Lambi os lábios e, uma vez mais, toquei a cruz ao redor do meu pescoço. Prometi a mim mesma, há algum tempo, começar a colocar meus assuntos em ordem. Contratei um advogado para fazer um testamento e outros documentos há alguns anos. Não possuo uma casa, mas deixei instruções para que meus familiares ficassem com o que quisessem das minhas posses, como guardiões, e com o dinheiro da venda do restante. Qualquer dinheiro da venda dos bens estava combinado com o resgate do seguro de vida, minha poupança e meu plano de aposentadoria, e era para ser investido para ajudar a pagar a educação superior de qualquer sobrinho ou sobrinha que eu viesse a ter. Bill e Tara esperavam seu primeiro filho, e esperava que, algum dia, Charlie conhecesse alguém e formasse uma família. Eu disse à minha mãe, antes de ela sair esta manhã, que queria ter certeza que Mulder ficaria com a minha cruz. Não fiz provisões para ele em meu testamento - ele não precisava do meu dinheiro - mas queria que ele tivesse uma pequena lembrança minha.

Olhando para Lillian, eu soube que era hora de finalizar o detalhe mais importante. Mulder. Eu queria ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem, antes de descansar.

"Lillian," eu disse novamente. Dando um suspiro trêmulo, ergui meus olhos até os dela. "Quero conversar com você sobre Mulder," disse, suavemente. Seus olhos se desviaram dos meus e voltaram às suas mãos apertadas. Limpei a garganta, nervosa.

"Acho..." soltei uma respiração impaciente, e tentei recompor meus pensamentos. "Não vou melhorar, Lillian," finalmente disse. Seus olhos voltaram aos meus.

"Fox disse..." ela começou, mas seus olhos passaram pelo meu rosto e ela soube a verdade. Sorri, triste.

"Mulder não quer admitir o que está bem diante dele," eu disse, baixo. "E isso fará tudo mais difícil para ele," sussurrei. Voltei a apertar a coberta e lutei para escolher as palavras certas.

"Sei que não tenho direito de me meter no relacionamento de vocês, e espero que não me entenda mal," comecei. "Mas ele vai precisar de você para -" Lillian ergueu uma mão e me interrompeu.

"Você está apaixonada por ele," ela murmurou. Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas, mas seu rosto era calmo e sua voz, livre de acusação. Prendi uma respiração, surpresa, e senti lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia negar, nem admitir. Eu não poderia - nem iria - contar a Mulder sobre meus sentimentos a esta altura, e, se não podia contar a ele a verdade sobre meus sentimentos, não contaria a mais ninguém.

"Acho que ele está apaixonado por você também," Lillian disse, e vi a dor e desespero em seus olhos. Fechei os olhos contra a dor das palavras dela. Tarde demais, tarde demais, tarde demais, pensei. Esperei e derramei mais lágrimas. Rezei uma prece rápida e fervorosa, pedindo forças para continuar.

"Lillian," comecei. "Sou a melhor amiga dele." Ela soltou um bufo de descrença e eu acrescentei, "Ele pode pensar que seus sentimentos por mim mudaram, mas Lillian, isso é o luto falando." Pensei nos abraços carinhosos e nas noites que ele passou comigo, nos últimos meses. Os beijos gentis e acordando e vendo-o ao lado da minha cama. Há diferença entre amar alguém e estar apaixonado, e é isso que tentei dizer a Lillian.

"Sei que Mulder tem passado muito tempo comigo, Lillian," eu disse. "E eu só... quero que saiba o quanto agradeço sua paciência."

"Oh, Dana... eu..." ela balançou a cabeça e correu os dedos pelos olhos, automaticamente negando a validade da minha declaração. Sentei e me inclinei para frente.

"Sei quantos encontros Mulder cancelou, e o quanto tem estado preocupado, ultimamente," continuei. "Eu precisei dele e tenho sido egoísta, usando o tempo dele e você tem sido... compreensiva." Minha voz caiu em um sussurro, e furiosamente afastei as lágrimas que me cegavam.

"Dana..." Lillian disse, correndo os olhos pelo quarto, antes de voltar ao meu rosto. "Eu... ele precisava estar aqui," ela disse. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, tanto quanto sabia que deve ter sido terrivelmente difícil para ela ficar ao lado de Mulder, tendo ele passado tanto tempo e dado tanta atenção a mim.

"Sei que não tenho direito de pedir qualquer favor," disse, a voz baixa. "Mas vou pedir que me prometa uma coisa." Seus lábios estavam tortos e seus olhos, vermelhos e confusos.

"Ele sente tudo tão intensamente," disse. "Especialmente culpa. Por favor, me prometa que não deixará que ele se afogue nisso." Ela parecia surpresa ao meu pedido, e continuei, antes de perder a coragem.

"Ele vai precisar de alguém para se apoiar, quando eu não estiver mais aqui," eu disse. "Não o deixe correr tentando vingar a minha morte," implorei. "Mantenha-o em casa, fique com ele." Desviei o olhar por um momento e olhei para fora da janela, para o pôr-do-sol, o céu um azul claro, no que prometia ser outro belo dia de outono. Não haveria muitos mais deles, para mim... Pisquei contra as lágrimas de autopiedade e me virei para Lillian.

"Sei o quanto o ama," eu disse, e sorri suavemente. "E me sinto tão egoísta por dizer isso, mas preciso saber... não posso descansar até ter certeza..." parei e afastei uma lágrima. "Não posso descansar até ter certeza de que ele ficará bem," eu disse.

Lillian se levantou da cadeira e parou de pé ao lado da cama. Ela ergueu as mãos e afastou as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto. Pôs uma mão sobre a minha e apertou suavemente.

"Eu prometo."

* * *

Depois de Lillian ir embora, as lágrimas que estive segurando caíram. Deitada na cama, segurando o rosário que Padre McCue me deixou, tentei recordar a aceitação que achei, enquanto rezava, naquela manhã. Mas a tensão da visita de Lillian, combinada com o choro, após a saída dela, me deixou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Depois de tentar aguentar a dor por mais de uma hora, finalmente chamei as enfermeiras e pedi um analgésico. A morfina mal fazia efeito contra a batida furiosa entre meus olhos, e me deixava com náuseas. Mesmo sob a influência de medicação pesada, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu estava com medo, pois sabia que, se dormisse, não acordaria mais e ainda havia uma coisa a ser feita.

Eu tinha que me despedir.

Mulder voltou ao hospital no final da tarde, após a reunião com o Chefe Blevins e com a revisão do FBI. Ele se sentou no lugar de costume, ao meu lado, e seus longos dedos brincavam com o rosário, enquanto me contava sobre os eventos que ocorreram no FBI, um pouco mais cedo.

"Você está cansada," ele finalmente disse, olhando para o meu rosto. "Isso pode esperar até amanhã." Ele passou os dedos levemente pelo meu cabelo. "Por que não tenta dormir um pouco?" sugeriu. Estiquei o braço e segurei seu pulso e, apesar de meu aperto ser fraco, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sentar de volta.

"Mulder," eu disse, e ele pegou um copo na bandeja perto da cabeceira da minha cama, e encheu com água fria. Ele correu a mão por trás da minha cabeça e me segurou, enquanto eu tomava dois goles de água. Exausta pelo mais simples dos movimentos, deitei de volta nos travesseiros e ele pousou o copo.

"O que foi, Scully?" ele perguntou. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas, organizando os vários itens sobre a bandeja, e ele mordia os lábios, nervoso, se recusando a me olhar nos olhos. Pousei a mão sobre a perna dele.

"Mulder," sussurrei de novo. "Olhe para mim." Relutantemente, ele parou de mexer numa caixa de lenços e olhou para mim.

"Dr. Zuckerman me mostrou os resultados do exame hoje." comecei. Mulder imediatamente desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

"Mulder, por favor," implorei, enquanto ele se levantava.

"Não," ele disse. "Scully, não ligo para o que os exames dizem..." ele se afastou da cama e empurrou a bandeja, jogando os lenços e a água pelo chão.

"Merda!" ele xingou, indo até o pequeno banheiro e voltando com a mão cheia de toalhas de papel e se ajoelhando ao lado da cama, secando a água que formou uma poça no chão. Me mexi na cama, dolorosamente virando de lado e estiquei minha mão.

"Esqueça, Mulder," implorei. Ele me ignorou e continuou secando a água. Estiquei os dedos na direção dele.

"Mulder," eu disse. Ele ergueu a cabeça e vi seu peito subir e descer, a respiração forçada. Ele olhou para mim e minha visão ficou borrada, à visão das lágrimas descendo silenciosas pelas bochechas dele. Ele jogou as toalhas dentro do lixo e ficou de pé.

"Não, Scully," ele pediu. "Por favor, você tem que acreditar que pode vencer isso. Você não pode... não pode..." ele apertou a mão contra os olhos, escondendo o rosto de mim. "Por favor, Scully. Você tem que tentar." Senti lágrimas quentes descendo pelo meu rosto. Estiquei o braço, e meus dedos roçaram a camisa branca dele.

"Oh, Mulder," suspirei. "Queria que houvesse um jeito - " Ele apertou minha mão bem forte, e se sentou ao meu lado.

"E há," ele insistiu. "Apenas acredite, Scully. Por favor," ele sussurrou, levando nossas mãos unidas aos lábios. "Por favor, tente." Ergui a mão livre e corri os dedos pelo cabelo que caiu sobre a testa dele.

"Estou cansada, Mulder," disse, suavemente. "Estou tão cansada." Mulder ofegou, e abaixou a cabeça sobre meu estômago. Seus ombros balançavam com o choro.

"Não me deixe, Scully," ele suplicou. "Por favor, não vá embora." Ele enrolou os braços ao meu redor, enterrou o rosto contra mim e eu podia sentir suas lágrimas me molhando a roupa fina do hospital. "Não posso... não posso fazer isso sem você," sua voz era um sussurro.

Apertei o ombro dele e ele se deitou ao meu lado. Deitando sua cabeça no meu ombro, corri os dedos pelo seu cabelo fino.

"Não quero deixá-lo, Mulder," eu disse, suavemente. "Ficaria com você para sempre, se pudesse." Ele suspirou e apertou os braços ao meu redor ainda mais. "Eu sempre estarei com você," prometi. "Mas acho que não posso ficar aqui com você, neste lugar..."

Mulder se mexeu levemente e descansou a cabeça entre meus seios. Seu corpo continuava a tremer, enquanto ele chorava em meus braços. Finalmente, senti sua postura rígida suavizar, e seu choro parou, enquanto sua respiração ficava calma como a minha, sua cabeça subindo e descendo, a cada respiração minha.

Juntos, assistimos o sol se pôr e quando a escuridão tomou o quarto, dormimos.

* * *

Talvez uma ou duas horas depois de dormirmos, o vento balançou a janela do quarto dela e o som me perturbou o suficiente, me tirando de um sono desconfortável, e lembrei que estava na cama com Scully, segurando-a. Por um minuto, fiquei desorientado; meus olhos queimavam e doíam, e meu rosto estava apertado com as lágrimas que derramei mais cedo. Virei a cabeça no travesseiro e deixei meus braços se apertarem mais ao redor do corpo magro de Scully, contando sua respiração. Estava estável, graças a Deus - longa e estável.

Mexi um pouco na cama e a apertei mais ainda, agora completamente acordado, e sabendo que não haveria mais descanso para mim. Eu raramente ficava acordado agora - acompanhando estas horas preciosas e guardando-as para mim, cuidando dela e contando os minutos até o amanhecer. No quarto escuro, sua face pálida estava mais bonita, relaxada e serena, todas as sombras de sua doença desaparecidas como por mágica. Sua mão descansava em meu peito, os dedos apertando minha camisa, perto do meu coração, e seus lábios contra meu pescoço; guardei a sensação disso - de Scully.

Mesmo compartilhando este momento com ela, raiva residual, negra e forte, ameaçava tomar qualquer alegria silenciosa que eu sentia, e tentei manter isso afastado, enquanto a segurava. Raiva contra as cartas que foram dadas, há anos, quando ainda começávamos a compreender a magnitude da conspiração na qual nos envolvemos. Desamparo completo ao saber que isso causou dor - que eu estava, apesar de tudo o que havia feito, perdendo-a. Meu coração podia se recusar a aceitar isso, desde hoje até o dia do Juízo Final, mas minha mente estava muito machucada e exausta para lutar. Mas, ainda assim, eu tinha que lutar - não poderia deixá-la ir.

Se eu deixasse, eu morreria. Não haveria razão para continuar.

Fiquei deitado ali, com Scully em meus braços, e tantas coisas se encaixaram em seus precisos lugares; coisas que senti e coisas que não percebi, nestes últimos anos. Vezes em que a inclinação da cabeça dela ou o toque de uma mão pequena poderiam fazer diferença entre um dia bom ou ruim. A alegria simples que eu obtinha em nada mais do que desafiar sua ciência e esperar a sobrancelha ser erguida, ou ela digerindo lentamente minha teoria, com um desdém típico de Scully. As vezes em que assistia a sua boca se curvando, enquanto ela se permitia, contrariamente, achar graça das minhas piadas... Percebi agora que poderia, de boa vontade, me colocar em seu lugar e novamente pelo resto da minha vida, se isso significasse que poderia ver seu pequeno sorriso, e me juntar à sua diversão.

Parecia que eu nasci amando Scully... Que, de algum modo, cresci sem saber de uma pequena menina ruiva que, um dia, possuiria minha alma e controlaria meu coração, com nada mais complicado do que o modo suave com que ela dizia 'Mulder'...

Não importaria quantas mulheres eu conheci; quantas mulheres adoráveis como Lilly cruzaram meu caminho durante minha vida. Eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que nunca me sentiria satisfeito com o que tirasse de seus braços, ou de seu amor. Eu sabia disso, agora.

Enquanto as horas da madrugada chegavam, segurei meu amor em meus braços e conspirei, com cálculo desesperado, o extermínio do inimigo dentro de seu corpo frágil, preparado para lutar contra todo e qualquer demônio - até que seu destino estivesse em minhas mãos. E, quando a escuridão total tomou conta do quarto, gentilmente saí dos braços dela e apertei o cobertor contra seus ombros. Plantando um beijo gentil no cabelo dela, prometendo silenciosamente um milagre, deixei Scully nas mãos capazes de Deus - e saí para achar um demônio para lutar.


	10. Capítulo 9

~ Capítulo Nove ~

A porta se abriu e me virei ansiosa na direção da luz, que invadia o quarto, vinda do corredor. Ao invés da forma alta e magra que esperava ver, Vivien, a enfermeira do turno da noite, entrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Em alguns dias, tudo mudara... o sorriso em meu rosto foi tão aberto quanto o dela, e estiquei minhas mãos. Vivien chegou até a cama com dois passos largos.

"Dana!" ela exclamou. "Acabei de começar o turno e ouvi as boas notícias. Remissão!" ela chorou enquanto segurava minhas mãos e apertava gentilmente com as suas. A alegria em seu rosto era genuína e incontestável. Com muita frequência, estes médicos e enfermeiras se viam perdendo a batalha contra esta doença.

"É um milagre," eu disse, devolvendo o aperto. Ela piscou contra as lágrimas e começou a ajeitar o cobertor sobre minhas pernas e arrumar os travesseiros atrás da minha cabeça.

"Vivien," chamei-a suavemente, enquanto ela enchia a pequena jarra de água na pia do banheiro. Ela voltou ao quarto e pousou a jarra, pegando minhas mãos.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, querida?" Ela perguntou educada. Assenti e olhei na direção da porta.

"Mulder ainda está sentado lá fora?" perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça e meu coração se apertou. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que ele ainda estava aqui. Minha família acampou fora do meu quarto a maior parte do dia e da noite, e mal tive tempo de falar com ele, depois de os médicos me darem as boas notícias.

"Ouvi alguém dizendo que ele estava dormindo no saguão," Vivien disse. A presença quase constante de Mulder no hospital, fez dele uma figura familiar entre a equipe médica. Eu sabia que as enfermeiras ocuparam-se de oferecer-lhe café e outras coisas, durante suas visitas noturnas. Mais de uma vez, acordei no meio da noite, e o achei dormindo na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, um cobertor sobre seus ombros, provavelmente colocado por uma enfermeira educada ou um encarregado.

"Pode pedir a ele para vir até aqui?" Vivien plantou as mãos na cintura e me encarou. Eu sabia que ela travava uma luta interna entre a importância de um paciente em recuperação descansar, e o desejo de aceitar o olhar suplicante em meu rosto. Finalmente, ela desistiu e balançou a cabeça, como se afastando o cuidado que obviamente tinha com seus pacientes.

"Dez minutos," ela avisou e eu assenti, obediente. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi os passos no corredor, na direção do meu quarto. A porta se abriu e ele atravessou o quarto em três passos rápidos, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto cansado e bonito. Me sentei e ele se ajeitou sobre o colchão, olhando para mim, e me puxou para seus braços.

"Conseguimos nosso milagre, Scully," ele sussurrou. Assenti e o apertei mais forte. Senti seus dedos traçarem levemente o curativo atrás do meu pescoço e então o calor de sua respiração, quando ele pressionou os lábios no mesmo local. Me inclinei contra ele, apreciando a sensação de seus braços ao redor de mim - e me recusei a pensar nas preocupações de onde iríamos a partir daqui. Ao invés disso, descansei minha bochecha contra seu ombro e me concentrei na suavidade de seus dedos correndo meu cabelo, em um ritmo calmante.

"O tempo acabou," Vivien sussurrou, entrando no quarto. "Vamos, Sr. Mulder," ela disse. "Pode voltar amanhã, mas Dana ainda precisa descansar." Mulder assentiu e saiu dos meus braços. Ele esperou até eu estar deitada confortavelmente contra os travesseiros, antes de apertar o cobertor ao redor do meu corpo. Ele se inclinou e escovou os lábios na minha testa, antes de gentilmente pressioná-los contra meus lábios.

"Durma bem, Scully," ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, antes de se levantar e se afastar da cama. Concordei e assisti enquanto ele atravessava o quarto. Ele parou à entrada e se virou. A luz do corredor estava atrás dele e seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras, mas o vi erguer a mão até o coração, antes de acenar.

"Boa noite," ele murmurou. Puxei os cobertores até o queixo e suspirei.

"Boa noite," sussurrei, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele.

* * *

Quando abri a porta e vi Fox – bem, mais importante, o olhar de alegria contida em seu rosto – eu soube que havia perdido. Tenho estado sentada no encosto do sofá, mãos cruzadas no colo, desde o momento em que recebi a ligação. Ele queria vir até aqui, ele disse – tinha grandes notícias para dar. Claro que eu sabia que era sobre Dana; o que mais poderia ser? Ultimamente, com Fox... tudo era sobre Dana.

Desta vez, quando aquele pensamento ruim veio à minha mente, não senti vergonha de mim mesma por não afastá-lo – desta vez, segurei-o com ganância ciumenta. Me recusava a contemplar o quão pequena me tornei em alguns minutos, enquanto ficava sentada, esperando ele bater na porta. E, de repente, toda a energia positiva que senti toda a manhã; todos os pensamentos esperançosos que tive nos últimos dias – tudo desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Parte de mim – a parte que ainda lembrava que deveria ser o anjinho da Vovó – odiava os pensamentos sujos que até alguns dias, estavam tão limpos.

Mas também... nunca estive apaixonada desse jeito - completamente apaixonada e desesperada. E nunca tive ninguém como Fox Mulder em minha vida. Se valia lutar por algum homem, este homem era Fox. Por semanas, tenho dito a mim mesma que poderia ser o pior tipo de pessoa, se lutasse contra uma mulher moribunda por um pedaço maior do homem que nós duas amávamos. Até aquela ligação, eu estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em convencer a mim mesma de que era uma pessoa melhor, apesar de qualquer permissão que tenha recebido de Dana.

Quando meu telefone tocou, meu coração pulou e bateu dolorosamente em meu peito, e a mão que estiquei para pegar o aparelho estava tremendo. Pensei, 'Aconteceu - ela se foi. Meu pobre Fox...' e assim que sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos, tão animada e quente e alegre - eu soube. O olhar em seu rosto, quando abri a porta, só aumentou minha certeza amarga de que meu tempo com Fox acabara.

Ele ficou parado ali, com o maior dos sorrisos, parecendo tão bonito que quase partiu meu coração; com ambas as mãos ele pegou meus braços, e me puxou para um abraço. Me senti entorpecida, mas ainda podia decifrar a sutil diferença na qualidade daquele abraço. De repente, gritava 'amiga' ao invés de 'amante'... eu jurava que via essa diferença. Pus um sorriso no rosto e o abracei de volta, e esperei as palavras que partiriam minhas esperanças.

"Lilly, Deus, é um milagre de verdade. Scully entrou em remissão. Ainda é pouco, mas se ela se estabilizar, não há motivo para não crer que ela não terá uma recuperação completa." Os olhos de Fox brilhavam, positivamente de alegria; ele me abraçou de novo e desta vez, me ergueu e me girou. Quando ele me soltou, lutei para manter um sorriso no rosto. Por dentro, senti que estava quebrando, pedaço por pedaço.

Sim, eu estava feliz por Dana; Meu Deus, não sou um monstro! Fiquei feliz em saber que ela ficaria bem; viveria uma vida normal. Eu não podia desejar algo tão insidioso como um câncer nem contra meu pior inimigo. Mas também sou humana, com falhas humanas. Provavelmente, sentiria vergonha por um bom tempo, por ter deixado aqueles sentimentos nojentos tomarem conta de mim, antes de Fox chegar. No entanto, quando ele me abraçou, eu pude ver e experimentar sua alegria, e soube que não podia deixar a tristeza controlar mais meu dia. Essa não era eu... fui criada para ser melhor do que isso.

Olhei para cima e sorri para o rosto luminoso de Fox, e, desta vez, meu sorriso era verdadeiro.

"Oh, Fox - estou tão feliz. São ótimas notícias. Foi aquele chip do qual me falou? É o que curou Dana?" Fox assentiu e me levou até o sofá; sentamos encarando um ao outro e me permiti o prazer puro de ter sua atenção - sabendo que poderia ser a última vez. Me concentrei em sua explicação.

"Sim, tem que ter sido o chip. Talvez nunca soubemos como ou por que funcionou, e realmente, neste momento, isso não importa. Funcionou e ela vai vencer essa - é tudo o que me importa." Estiquei o braço e apertei sua mão, e Fox devolveu o aperto, o rosto ainda sorridente. Ele acrescentou, "Ela terá que ficar no hospital por mais alguns dias e fazer alguns testes, mas acho que sairá no final de semana. Vou tentar convencê-la a passar alguns dias com a mãe dela. Ela vai discutir, mas acho que agora Scully precisa da família por perto."

Concordei, pensando que, se fosse eu, iria querer a presença e cuidados carinhosos de Vovó perto de mim. Olhei para Fox, enquanto ele levantava do sofá, claramente sem ter descansado, provavelmente ansioso para voltar ao hospital, e para Dana. Eu queria mantê-lo comigo tanto quanto pudesse; como eu poderia ser capaz de deixá-lo ir? Pois sabia que, assim que ele passasse pela porta, estaria perdido para mim. E também sabia que o fim do relacionamento teria que ser pelos meus termos. Era uma questão de orgulho; um modo de descobrir como superar a perda do homem que eu amava, tanto - um modo de ganhar forças, ao saber que, de algum modo, eu conseguiria achar alegria, com a felicidade dele. Meus termos...

Levantei do sofá e andei até parar ao lado dele, plantando uma mão em seu braço, querendo desesperadamente agarrá-lo e abraçá-lo e nunca deixá-lo ir. Gastei toda a minha força para não me ajoelhar e implorar para que ele ficasse comigo, mesmo que nenhum de nós tivesse que falar sobre ir embora. Ao meu toque, Fox se virou com outro sorriso, desta vez um quente e carinhoso e todo para mim. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para falar, suas palavras saíram em um murmúrio rápido.

"Lilly, nestes últimos meses, você tem sido uma grande força para mim; não sei o que faria sem seu carinho e compreensão. Eu queria..." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro e me vi colocando os dedos em seus lábios, para silenciá-lo. Meu sorriso era instável e choroso, mas minha voz saiu firme e clara.

"Você queria que fosse diferente, Fox - mas não é. Não devemos ficar juntos. Levei muito tempo para perceber e admitir isso, mas acho que, desta vez, amadureci um pouco - e é tempo de você ver também que a única mulher com quem tem que se comprometer, é Dana..."

* * *

Encarei-a, confuso. Como Lilly podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu não me comprometi, com ela - por mais de dois anos? Fui exclusivamente seu, como ela foi minha - quando foi que dei a ela motivos para pensar em Scully e eu, desta forma?

E também... quando foi que não dei?

Fiquei imóvel, chocado pelas palavras de Lilly e o olhar dela me manteve cativo. Naqueles olhos suaves, vi resignação e um tipo de aceitação, e saber que meus sentimentos foram tão transparentes me bateu, e forte. Pensei que havia conseguido esconder bem, apesar de saber que Lilly era uma pessoa inteligente e intuitiva. E, se durante todo esse tempo, não vi nada errado em esconder isso dela... com certeza, vi agora.

Meu Deus - fiz com que ela perdesse dois anos e meio de sua vida, sem nem pensar em completar isso ou que tipo de recompensa ela teria por sua devoção. E, enquanto tratava Lilly daquela maneira, também tentava enganar a mim mesmo sobre Scully, mesmo nunca tendo pensado além do que aconteceria, se ela vencesse o câncer. Tão ocupado pensando na perda de Scully, quando deveria ter passado tempo com ela e o tempo que nos restava - e libertado Lilly do meu afeto e permitido com que ela seguisse sua própria vida.

Deus, eu era um idiota... abaixei a cabeça e esfreguei forte os olhos, e quando olhei para ela, o remorso era evidente em meus olhos. Coloquei meus braços ao redor de Lilly e a abracei forte, tirando conforto do cheiro familiar e de como ela ficava em meus braços. Ela tremia um pouco, e pensei ter ouvido um choro; a idéia de que causei-lhe dor, o suficiente para chorar - me senti horrível com isso.

"Lilly, Jesus, sinto tanto... tanto. Eu gosto de você, muito. Só que... eu nunca estava pronto - não para o que você precisava de mim. Não pude lhe dar isso e sinto muito." Senti-a assentindo contra meu ombro e seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas decididos.

"Fox, não diga isso. Não podemos escolher como e por quem vamos nos apaixonar. Deus, ninguém sabe disso mais do que eu! Minha avó me disse que em todo relacionamento há um que ama, e um que é amado. Ela disse que igualdade no amor é mais raro do que o ouro mais raro e duas vezes mais precioso. Durante toda a minha vida, fui a que amou, Fox - ainda acharei alguém que me deixará ser amada." Lilly secou os olhos, e plantou os dedos no meu queixo. "Eu mereço isso, sei disso agora - mereço ser amada. Ter alguém me idolatrando e querendo se casar comigo, ter uma família - alguém querendo tanto isso que seria capaz de andar sobre brasas por mim. É o que todos

merecemos, Fox - inclusive você." Seus dedos apertaram gentilmente minha bochecha, quando ela continuou.

"Acho que você tem uma chance verdadeira de encontrar isso, com Dana. Tenho a sensação que vocês dois acharam isso há muito tempo - se se abrissem para as possibilidades. Talvez você pensou que tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para se apaixonar... mas, como você pode ver, às vezes, a pessoa não sabe o que tem, até estar a ponto de perder. Acho que teve que quase acontecer uma tragédia para vocês perceberem a necessidade de um pelo outro. E, se tivesse sido um homem inferior, teria me dado o fora há muito tempo, quando percebeu o que sentia. Você me deixaria, Fox - e também deve saber que não é quem você é." Seu olhar desafiador era impossível de passar despercebido e, com um suspiro, descansei a testa contra o ombro dela, sabendo que ela estava certa.

Tentei fazer dar certo, tanto com Lilly como com Scully, incapaz de me comprometer de verdade com nenhuma das duas, e assim, acabei machucando - a ambas. Devo ter dito isso em voz alta, pois Lilly balançou a cabeça e me encarou.

"Não. Você não poderia saber, Fox - eu só recentemente compreendi. Você estava próximo demais para compreender, e eu só quis ver o meu lado da história. Vivendo e aprendendo, certo?" Com isso, Lilly se soltou de mim e deu um passo para trás, e eu a deixei ir. Fiquei diante dela e senti novamente a doçura que sempre senti ao lado dela; senti como sua beleza exterior e interior uniam-se a ela, mais intoxicante que perfume. Algum homem seria o bastardo mais sortudo, algum dia - quando ela finalmente o deixasse descobri-la. E me vi me aproximando dela e beijando sua boca, gentilmente, murmurando estas palavras para ela - e ela prendeu um pequeno riso; e sorriu.

"Tem toda razão, Senhor! Ele será muito sortudo... e não exigirei menos. E nem você, certo?" A cabeça dela pendeu para um lado, esperando minha resposta. Balancei a cabeça e andei até a porta, um braço ao redor dela; dando um abraço final, antes de partir.

"Não, Lilly - não exigirei menos, também..."

Dirigi numa espécie de transe, por todo o caminho, fora do apartamento de Lilly. COntinuei repassando as mesmas palavras, de novo e de novo: "Não exigirei menos." Aquelas palavras suaves dela realmente me forçaram a compreender que coloquei sua vida em suspenso, durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos.

Oh, eu soube que Lilly se apaixonou por mim, assim que começamos nosso relacionamento. Sentia isso a cada vez que ela me tocava, me beijava. E por tantas vezes desejei ser capaz de dizer as mesmas palavras para ela; tentei compensar a falta delas, mostrando de forma física o que ela significava para mim. Mas nunca foi suficiente, e a devoção de Lilly a mim realmente garantiu mais do que um ou dois beijos carinhosos.

Estacionei o carro e subi até meu apartamento, não importando com a vagareza do elevador. Cheguei ao meu apartamento e entrei, caindo no meu sofá velho. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, pensei em quanto sentiria falta de Lilly. Não era questão de permanecermos amigos; eu sei que seria bom para nós dois. Terminar bem um relacionamento era vital, se ela queria seguir com sua vida, e eu tinha que ser justo com ela. Mas sentiria muito a falta dela. Ela me manteve são nestes últimos meses, me impedindo de enlouquecer com a doença de Scully.

Enquanto pensava nisso, compreendi algo que não havia visto antes... que Lilly me manteve são para Scully. Não acho que ela sabia, mas era exatamente o que ela havia feito. Eu chegava até ela tenso e estressado dos muitos casos horríveis, ou frustrado ao ponto da agonia sobre Scully - e ela colocava os braços ao redor de mim e, sem dizer uma palavra, me confortava e acalmava. Sem seu amor cuidadoso, eu não teria passado dos dias mais sombrios, quando a vida de Scully estava por um fio e nenhum de nós tinha uma idéia clara sobre suas chances de sobrevivência.

Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e esfreguei forte os olhos doloridos. Sentiria falta de Lilly, mais do que poderia dizer - um pedaço do meu coração ficou para trás, quando a beijei e a deixei. Mas eu tinha que olhar para frente, agora - do mesmo jeito que Lilly olharia para o futuro e acharia o homem que a amaria. Seria um homem muito melhor do que jamais fui, disso eu sabia.

Meus planos haviam mudado, e agora incluíam a única pessoa pela qual eu morreria...

* * *

Depois que Fox foi embora, tranquei a porta e andei por todo o apartamento com a cabeça erguida - antes de cair na cama e enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro. Entre as lágrimas e soluços, eu disse a mim mesma que saí por cima; que era uma vencedora e não uma perdedora - que me mantive forte e equilibrada.

Mas meus braços doíam pela perda do calor de Fox e meus lábios sentiam falta do beijo que jamais teria novamente. Eu não nasci ontem - não achava que me recuperaria tão rapidamente disso e seguiria em frente e acharia o homem dos meus sonhos. Sim, fiz a coisa certa. Fui eu quem terminou tudo; fui eu quem o liberei, para variar. Agi mais como uma mulher, e menos como uma garota lunática, pela primeira vez em minha vida.

Mas, oh... isso doía. Assisti Fox ir embora, descer o corredor e entrar no elevador, e ele olhou para trás e sorriu para mim, com um pequeno aceno engraçado. Sorri de volta e acenei também - então, fechei a porta para dois anos e meio de Fox inteligente e amável.

Doía.

Me enrolei como uma bola e deixei as lágrimas virem; deixei a purificação começar. Tudo o que mantive para mim... deixei sair. Raiva e remorso e culpa e ciúme - gritei e chorei tudo no meu travesseiro, abafando o som, pois minha parte sensível não queria se livrar do grito excessivo, mesmo que a louca em mim quisesse nada mais do que quebrar as janelas com isso.

No fim, falei menos do que queria e mais alto do que era prudente - então, me arrastei até o banheiro, lavei o rosto e troquei de roupa. Peguei minha bolsa e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, enquanto saía do meu santuário - e fui em direção ao único lugar onde poderia ir para me curar mais rápido -

Casa da Vovó.


	11. Capítulo 10

~ Capítulo Dez ~

Estava na casa da minha mãe há um ou dois dias, quando Mulder chegou para outra de suas visitas duplas diárias. Vi a sombra cobrindo a luz que vinha do corredor, e ele colocou a cabeça na porta do quarto.

"Hey," ele sussurrou, andando em silêncio pelo chão forrado com carpete e sentando na beira da cama em que eu estava deitada. "Como você está?" ele perguntou. Sentei, me encostando nos travesseiros amontoados na cabeceira.

"Um pouco melhor a cada dia," respondi, sorrindo. Mulder sorriu de volta e caímos num silêncio constrangedor, quebrado apenas pelo som de Mulder brincando com a chave do carro. Olhei para a jaqueta preta de couro que ele vestia.

"Por que não tira a jaqueta para ficar mais confortável?" Sugeri, mas ele balançou a cabeça e continuou virando as chaves na mão, até que estiquei o braço e cobri sua mão com a minha.

"Mulder?" perguntei. Alguma coisa o estava incomodando. Ele suspirou e jogou as chaves dentro do bolso da jaqueta e apertou meus dedos.

"Já que sua mãe está cuidando tão bem de você," ele começou. "Pensei em tirar alguns dias para visitar minha própria mãe." Fiquei surpresa com a declaração dele. Estava tão acostumada com sua presença quase constante durante a última semana. Um pensamento repentino cruzou minha mente, e mordi meu lábio.

"Sei que provavelmente tem algumas coisas para conversar com ela," eu disse, devagar, lembrando que a última discussão deles havia sido há pouco mais de um mês. "Lillian vai com você?" perguntei. Mulder balançou a cabeça e sua mão apertou a minha.

"Lillian e eu..." sua voz vacilou por um momento e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar. "Não estamos mais juntos," ele disse simplesmente. Sua declaração foi recebida com confusão e uma ponta de esperança da minha parte. Essa esperança foi rapidamente esquecida, quando notei o olhar de profunda tristeza no rosto cansado dele.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei, voltando ao papel familiar de amiga e confidente. Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e correu os dedos pelas costas da minha mão.

"Eu não sei," ele disse, soltando um suspiro pesado. Então, balançou a cabeça rapidamente, negando suas próprias palavras. "Não é verdade." ele acrescentou. "O que aconteceu foi que não estava dando atenção suficiente a ela e ao nosso relacionamento," ele disse, dando de ombros. Libertei uma mão das dele e me inclinei para frente.

"Ainda não é tarde." Forcei as palavras, sentindo as lágrimas na garganta. "Lillian te ama, Mulder," eu disse. Olhei pelo quarto e meu olhar recaiu sobre sua cabeça inclinada. "A culpa é minha," Suspirei, pensando em todo o tempo que Mulder passou comigo, durante os longos meses da minha doença, em detrimento ao relacionamento deles.

Mulder instantaneamente começou a balançar a cabeça, negando minhas palavras. "Não, Scully. A culpa é minha. Eu..." Ergui a cabeça e encontrei seus olhos. "Eu precisava estar com você," ele me disse. "E eu não a amava o suficiente. Não do jeito que ela merecia ser amada." Ele suspirou e novamente vi o olhar angustiado em seu rosto. Puxei-o e passei os braços ao redor dele.

"Sinto muito," sussurrei contra a bochecha dele. Os braços de Mulder se enrolaram ao redor da minha cintura e me enterrei no calor do corpo dele e na suavidade da bochecha dele contra a minha. Seria tão bom ficar assim com ele, por horas... mas, cedo demais, ele se afastou.

"Vou viajar por alguns dias," ele me disse. "Preciso resolver as coisas com minha mãe." Assenti, encorajando-o.

"Por quanto tempo?" Perguntei, a voz baixa. Ele deu de ombros e se levantou.

"Não tenho certeza," ele disse, e inclinei a cabeça para trás, para vê-lo, enquanto ele se abaixava sobre a cama. "Tanta coisa mudou," ele disse, os olhos viajando pelo meu rosto. "Alguns dias, talvez uma semana. Tenho muitas coisas para pensar," ele admitiu. "Preciso começar a mudar algumas coisas na minha vida," ele disse, criticamente. Então, ele se abaixou e escovou os lábios sobre a minha bochecha.

"Eu te ligo," prometeu. Ele andou até a porta e se virou, a mão segurando a maçaneta antiga de vidro, me olhando com um sorriso leve no rosto. Não sei ao certo o que vi em seus olhos, mas ele andou de volta até a cama e se inclinou, me dando outro beijo - este mais firme e doce, nos meus lábios. Terminou rápido demais... ele se ajeitou e ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, se virando e andando até a porta, falando sobre o ombro. "Cuide-se e escute a sua mãe." Seu sorriso estava torto ao olhar para mim uma última vez, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Isso foi há quase uma semana. Mulder manteve sua promessa, e nos falamos algumas vezes por telefone, mas as conversas eram sempre breves e quase sempre sobre o que fizemos durante o dia. Eu estava encostada na cabeceira, exigindo que o telefone tocasse, quando ouvi a voz suave da minha mãe, me chamando do lado de fora do quarto.

"Entre, mãe." Respondi. Ela abriu a porta e, pela primeira vez, uma bandeja cheia de comida não veio junto. Pobre mamãe. Ela tem andado na ponta dos pés desde que vim até aqui para me recuperar. Dividida entre a necessidade de ser mãe e cuidar de mim, e minha necessidade de ser independente... Claro, essa situação entre nós era antiga. Mesmo quando criança, eu preferia ser deixada sozinha quando estava doente. Mas, desta vez, eu estava tão fraca e cansada, que não tinha escolha, a não ser aceitar a ajuda da minha mãe. Nos primeiros dias que fui liberada do hospital, mesmo a pequena caminhada do quarto até o banheiro era exaustiva, e me apoiava pesadamente nos braços dela, para apoio.

Eu ficava cada dia mais forte, sob seu olhar atento. Meu apetite voltava aos poucos e ela enchera a cozinha com minhas coisas favoritas.

"Dormiu bem?" ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama. Seu dedos passaram pela minha testa, tirando o cabelo dos meus olhos e fui instantaneamente transportada à minha infância e a um tempo em que o rosto sorridente desta mulher era o que eu via toda vez que acordava do sono da tarde.

"Sim." Respondi, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. Me encostei nos travesseiros e virei a cabeça para ela. "Juro, mãe, acho que dormiria sem parar, se tentasse." Ela riu suavemente e arrumou a coberta sobre minhas pernas, então foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas para revelar o sol do fim do dia que dançava contra as folhas vermelhas e laranjas das árvores do jardim.

"Bem, a coisa mais importante agora é descansar bastante, e comida boa", ela declarou, autoritária. "Falando nisso, gostaria de descer e ver um pouco de TV comigo, antes de eu começar a fazer o jantar?" Concordei e sentei na cama, colocando meus pés nos chinelos de dormir. Segui minha mãe pelos degraus e desmoronei satisfeita nas almofadas do sofá. Quando eu recuperaria minhas forças, para voltar a trabalhar? Eu me perguntei. Minha mãe andava pela cozinha e, desta vez, ela veio carregando a velha bandeja, quando voltou.

"Fiz um pouco de chá," ela disse, baixando a bandeja sobre a mesa de café. Ela ergueu uma xícara e me entregou. "Cuidado," ela alertou. "Está quente." Assoprei a fumaça e peguei o controle remoto. Estava concentrada em surfar pelos canais providos pela tv a cabo quando ela ergueu um prato na minha direção.

"Trouxe alguns dedos-de-moça quando fui ao supermercado hoje," ela disse. Sorri, abaixando a xícara e pegando um dos bolos do prato e voltei a passar os canais. Mamãe murmurou suavemente, quando passei pelo canal que ela queria. Assistimos Oprah em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar na apresentadora e no convidado dela... tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Mulder.

"Dana?" Minha mãe chamou meu nome e minha cabeça levou um momento para clarear. "Alguma coisa errada?" ela perguntou. "O bolo está ruim?" Olhei para o pequeno bolo dourado e macio que eu ainda segurava, então olhei para o rosto dela. Balancei a cabeça de novo, e mordi um pedaço do bolo.

"Não," murmurei, a boca cheia. "Está bom," eu disse. "Só estava pensando."

"Sobre Fox?" ela perguntou. Droga - eu podia sentir um rubor nas minhas bochechas. E olhei para os olhos perspicazes que me observaram.

"Eu estou surpresa por ele não ter ligado ainda," eu disse, explicando. Minha mãe sorriu e soltou uma risada leve.

"Ele ligou mais cedo," ela disse. Franzi as sobrancelhas e limpei os farelos das mãos.

"Por que não me disse?" perguntei. As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram ao tom de irritação das minhas palavras e me enterrei contra as almofadas. Quão velha eu teria que ser, pensei, para aquele olhar não ter mais efeito?

"Desculpe," murmurei, em tom mais suave. Mas droga, eu queria mesmo conversar com ele. Olhei novamente para minha mãe e vi suas sobrancelhas ainda perto do cabelo. Por um momento, tive o pensamento irracional de que, se eu não me desculpasse, o rosto dela congelaria daquele jeito. Sorri, cruelmente.

"Sinto muito, de verdade," eu disse. Ela sorriu e ergueu o prato com o doce de novo. Desculpas aceitas.

"Você sente a falta dele," ela disse. Brinquei um pouco com o bolo e dei de ombros.

"Estou tão acostumada a vê-lo todo dia," comecei, e mesmo eu conseguia ver quão patética era a desculpa. Ergui o bolo e mordi, nervosa, um pedaço. Minha mãe não foi enganada pela minha indiferença fingida, e me encarou com pouco esforço.

"Você está apaixonada por ele," ela disse, baixo, e, mais uma vez, me surpreendi com a esperteza dela. Não sei por que. Ela é consideravelmente astuta. É um dos motivos pelos quais eu me afastava dela, quando havia alguma coisa que não queria que ela soubesse... como fiz quando descobri que tinha câncer.

"Eu... eu..." Gaguejando nervosa, comecei a partir o bolo no meio. As mãos dela pousaram sobre as minhas e ela tirou a sobremesa de perto de mim.

"Está tudo bem, Dana," ela disse. "Sei disso há muito tempo." Olhei para ela. Como ela poderia saber, quando eu mesma descobri há alguns meses... Ela sorriu e apertou minha mão. "Suspeitei desde a primeira vez que os vi juntos, mas só tive certeza quando você concordou em colocar aquela coisa no seu pescoço." Seus dedos soltaram os meus e passaram pela pequena cicatriz na minha nuca. "Vi o olhar de confiança e aceitação quando ele te mostrou o chip." Assenti e miseravelmente afastei uma lágrima dos meus olhos.

"Por que isso te deixa triste?" ela perguntou. Virei o rosto para encará-la e o olhar doce e amável dela fez com que as lágrimas descessem pelas minhas bochechas. Ela instantaneamente me puxou e me balançou para frente e para trás. Inalei o cheiro de sabonete e perfume Chanel que era minha mãe, e me enterrei no abraço dela.

"Estou tão confusa... eu o amo e não sei o que fazer sobre isso," eu disse, a respiração afiada. Mamãe correu as mãos pelas minhas costas, num movimento confortante.

"Por que não diz a ele?" ela perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a ser feita. Sorri contra o pescoço dela.

"Não posso, mãe," a respiração irregular. "Eu... trabalhamos juntos. E se ele não... não poderia olhar mais para ele..." Minha voz sumiu, enquanto eu recitava a litania de razões para manter meus sentimentos em segredo.

"E se ele não te amar também?" ela perguntou, verbalizando meus maiores medos. Assenti e escondi outro suspiro. Deus! Quando foi que me tornei uma bagunça emocional? Eu me perguntei. Chorei mais nos últimos seis meses, do que já fiz em toda a minha vida.

"Dana." Minha mãe prendeu meu rosto entre suas mãos e sua voz era austera, mas carinhosa ao mesmo tempo. "Se há uma lição que você deve aprender de tudo o que aconteceu com você, é que a vida é curta." Ela se inclinou e encostou a testa à minha.

"Não perca mais tempo." Ela disse, depositando um beijo em cima do meu nariz. Seus olhos cheios de amor maternal, ela escovou outro beijo na minha bochecha, perto da minha orelha. Sua voz suave e baixa me acalmou.

"Tenha fé, Dana," ela sussurrou. "Tudo vai se resolver."

* * *

Estava parado de pé na varanda, tomando meu café quente, apreciando o vapor no meu rosto e o calor da xícara contra meus dedos, nesta manhã fria e seca de outono. As manhãs de Outubro na Nova Inglaterra sempre foram algo a ser apreciado; o sol mal apontara no horizonte e o silêncio profundo de outro dia, somente interrompido pelo som ocasional de um pássaro piando ou um cachorro latindo.

O café estava fino e preto, do jeito que eu costumava beber na faculdade, quando inalei, para me manter acordado durante as difíceis maratonas de estudos. E era o único jeito que minha mãe sabia fazer, de qualquer maneira... Como se meus pensamentos pudessem conjurá-la a esta hora da manhã, ela apareceu atrás de mim, uma mão nas minhas costas anunciando sua presença. Me virei e ergui um braço, e ela passou por baixo, me abraçando de lado. Um silêncio confortável caiu sobre nós, nem um pouco desajeitado – uma grande melhora na falta de comunicação que houve no passado.

Dizer que minha mãe ficou surpresa ao me ver é subestimar – ela ficou chocada. Não liguei antes; só apareci à porta dela alguns dias depois de Scully ir para a casa da mãe dela. Eu tinha alguns nós para atar – foi o que murmurei quando ela abriu a porta e me viu parado lá, com a gola da jaqueta erguida sobre minhas orelhas e as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Seu rosto mostrava confusão, mas ela acenou para que eu entrasse, pegando minha jaqueta e guardando no armário do hall, antes de se virar e repetir.

"Atar nós, Fox? Não entendo." Encarei-a, triste, e estiquei um braço para tocar o ombro dela.

"Mãe... da última vez que a vi, te acusei de coisas terríveis. Nem posso começar a me desculpar pelas coisas que disse..." Eu podia ver a lembrança daquele dia estampada em seu rosto, e ela sussurrou, se aproximando e tocando minha bochecha, onde ela estapeou, quando as palavras saíram da minha boca.

"Oh, Fox. Acha que não sei o tipo de pressão que você sofria, quando me disse aquelas coisas? E eu bati em você... Nenhuma mãe quer tratar seu filho assim. Eu também sinto muito." Nos abraçamos e choramos um pouco – e fizemos um esforço decente em manter a relação recém ajustada.

Com o passar dos dias, me vi reacostumado à minha mãe, e foi maravilhoso, para nós dois. Caminhamos e almoçamos todos os dias na varanda, apesar de estar muito frio. Conversamos muito – sobre todos os tipos de coisas. E até mesmo sobre Samantha. E sobre Scully, e o stress e dor de sua doença.

Claro que eu sentia terrivelmente a falta dela, mas ambos precisávamos deste tempo sozinhos. Scully estava recebendo doses massivas de carinho materno; falei com Maggie Scully uma vez, e ela me assegurou que minha parceira estava se cuidando.

"Sim, Fox – prometo que Dana está fazendo tudo o que os médicos recomendaram. Está descansando bastante e tomando as vitaminas, e seu apetite melhorou bastante. Ela caminha um pouco todas as manhãs, apesar de se cansar rapidamente. Vou levá-la para um check-up esta tarde." Suas palavras me fizeram sorrir, e a agradeci por me deixar saber disso. Scully ainda estava dormindo quando liguei, mas havia conversado com ela no dia anterior, e apesar de nossa conversa ser breve, saí dela com um sentimento muito melhor sobre nosso futuro, tanto pessoal quanto profissional.

Minha mãe entrou na sala assim que desliguei o telefone, e sob seu olhar questionador, contei-lhe tudo sobre a conversa com Maggie Scully. Mãe sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, e bateu na minha mão.

"Estou tão feliz que ela ficará bem, Fox. Sei o quanto ela significa para você." Aquele comentário me surpreendeu e meu rosto deve ter deixado transparecer isso, porque minha mãe sorriu novamente e apertou minha mão.

"Posso estar ficando velha e precisando de óculos, mas não sou cega, querido! Seus sentimentos por Dana sempre foram muito óbvios para mim. Eu costumava me perguntar se vocês se tornariam mais do que parceiros, pois o carinho entre vocês era bem tangível. Acho que por isso fui tão fria e distante com Lillian... suponho que não entendia por que você estava com ela quando poderia estar com Dana. Feche a boca, Fox..."

Minha boca se abriu às palavras dela. Fechei a boca novamente e flashes da minha última visita aqui, com Lillian, vieram à minha mente. Minha mãe havia sido fria, para dizer o mínimo – na verdade, beirou a falta de educação. Nunca consegui entender o motivo; dei à Lillian alguma desculpa sobre as implicações da menopausa da minha mãe. Assim que me lembrei dessa desculpa para seu comportamento, as próximas palavras dela me fizeram sorrir.

"Suponho que tenha dito à Lilian que eu estava sofrendo de menopausa. Oh, você não fez isso, fez? Deus, filho!" Ela tinha uma expressão divertida, e soltou uma risada leve, antes de impulsivamente me abraçar. Abracei-a de volta, e então me segurei como um garotinho, me afundando na sensação de conforto dos braços e no cheiro de talco que emanava dela. Mãe coçou minhas costas e suas palavras foram ricas aos meus ouvidos.

"Está tudo bem, Fox – eu não me importo. De verdade, não mesmo. Verdade seja dita, tenho certeza que a menopausa foi responsável por algumas das minhas atitudes naquela época. Mas parte disso foi a sensação de que você estava apenas se enganando, Fox – e ninguém jamais deveria se enganar." Mãe se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos – e, por um momento, vi uma sombra passar pelos dela – uma memória de algo em seu passado, que eu tinha certeza que ela jamais compartilharia comigo. E de repente eu soube que ela falava por experiência... e também que ela não me contaria mais nada. Meus olhos devem ter revelado simpatia, pois ela balançou um dedo no meu rosto e seu tom era estimulante e firme.

"Não, não vamos pensar nisso. Está no passado, filho – e é onde ficará. Você veio aqui para se curar um pouco, eu acho – clarear sua mente e recuperar um pouco do que se perdeu entre nós. Mas, Fox," ela segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e me olhou fundo nos olhos, "Apesar de termos tido nossas diferenças no passado, quero que saiba que não houve um momento sequer em que culpei você por alguma coisa – eu sempre te amei muito. Sempre quis o melhor para você. E Dana é isso, Fox – ela é. Não perca mais tempo." Ela suspirou e seu sorriso aumentou um pouco quando ela acrescentou, "É uma coisa preciosa, a vida que nos é dada – apenas poucas pessoas fazem algo sobre isso. Eu nunca fiz – e gostaria de pensar que criei você para ser mais esperto do que eu."

Lembro-me desta conversa iluminada entre nós, e, de pé na varanda, segurei-a sob meu braço enquanto tomávamos café. Olhei para ela e me maravilhei em quão adorável ela era; quão bonita ela ficava quando o vento soprava no cabelo branco dela e as bochechas naturalmente rosadas. Quando jovem, minha mãe fora muito bonita – e a idade nublou suas características um pouco, mas não tirou toda sua beleza. Beijei sua testa e ela me abraçou de volta, me olhando com olhos gentis e sábios.

"Você está pronto para voltar em breve, não está? Já faz mais de uma semana... digo que é agora ou nunca, filho. Dana teve tempo para pensar nas coisas, e você também. Sei que não tem certeza do que ela sente por você... mas pessoalmente acho que não há nada para se preocupar." Saindo do meu abraço, ela pegou minha mão livre e me levou de volta à cozinha, colocando nossas xícaras vazias na pia. Andamos até a sala juntos e olhei para esta mulher maravilhosa que deu à luz a mim e viveu os tempos mais difíceis e dolorosos; que sempre fora generosa em seus conselhos e me amou quando pensei que ninguém se importava. Ela não era uma mulher fácil de entender, mas, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, senti que nossa relação era saudável e mais completa do que jamais fora.

Passei os braços ao redor dela e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo macio e murmurei "Amo muito você, mãe." Seu abraço foi firme e durou muito tempo, e ela sussurrou em uma voz rouca.

"Eu também amo você, Fox. Agora, vamos te levar para casa, para você começar sua nova e melhorada vida... ok?"

"Ok..."


	12. Capítulo 11

~ Capítulo Onze ~

Há três dias declarei minha independência, quando saí da casa da minha mãe e voltei para a minha. Claro, não voltei de mãos vazias. Meu freezer estava lotado com pelo menos uma dúzia de embalagens cheias de coisas feitas pela minha mãe. Adormeci no sofá e acordei duas horas depois, com o sol de fim de tarde entrando pelas janelas. Folheando uma revista, tentava decidir se esquentava ou não alguma coisa para jantar, quando ouvi uma batida leve na porta.

Mulder.

Ele ficou em Connecticut por quase duas semanas. Quando nos falamos pelo telefone ontem, ele mencionou que talvez estivesse em casa hoje. Mas eu conhecia aquela batida e sabia que ele estava do outro lado da porta. Meu estômago se mexeu nervosamente e andei até a porta, e silenciosamente me repreendi pela bobagem. Este homem era meu parceiro e melhor amigo há cinco anos, eu me lembrei.

Respirando fundo para me acalmar, abri a porta e o vi encostado no batente. Jeans escuro, camiseta branca, jaqueta preta de couro. Deus... o nervosismo estava de volta. Seus olhos passaram pelo meu rosto, como se ele estivesse tentando memorizar como eu estava – e então aquele olhar intenso desceu pelo pijama de flanela que eu estava usando, parando nos meus pés descalços, até que meus dedos se viraram no tapete. Devagar, seus olhos voltaram ao meu rosto.

"Oi," ele murmurou. Dei um passo para trás para permitir que ele entrasse.

"Oi," respondi. Meu coração batia acelerado; naquele momento, abri mão de sequer ser capaz de agir normalmente perto dele. Mulder empurrou a porta com um pé e enquanto ela se fechava, ele andou até mim, ficando tão perto que nossos corpos quase se tocavam. Tive que reclinar a cabeça para trás para conseguir olhar para ele. Bem no meu espaço pessoal, como de costume... eu não me importava nem um pouco. Mulder se inclinou sobre mim e, por um segundo, pensei que ele fosse me beijar. Meu coração bateu mais acelerado ainda.

Ao invés, ele passou os braços ao redor dos meus quadris e me ergueu do chão. Eu queria enrolar minhas pernas ao redor do quadril dele e apertar meus dedos em seu cabelo fino, mas não fiz nada, preocupada que isso pudesse ser muito agressivo. Ao invés disso, passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e enterrei meu rosto sob seu queixo, procurando algum tipo de segurança. Ele me balançou devagar, para frente e para trás, me segurando bem apertado. Não dissemos nada por longos minutos; senti meu coração desacelerar e meu nervosismo desaparecer dentro do abraço dele.

Quando senti seu aperto diminuir, me inclinei para olhar seu rosto. Seus olhos procuraram cada parte de mim e, pela segunda vez, fiquei impressionada pela intensidade de seu olhar. Abri a boca e respirei fundo e quando meus lábios começaram a formar o nome dele, ele balançou a cabeça e me pôs de pé novamente.

"Shhh," ele sussurrou... e se inclinou novamente sobre mim, e eu soube que desta vez ele me beijaria. Eu o vi se aproximar mais e meus olhos se fecharam ao primeiro toque de seus lábios. Minha respiração saiu em um suspiro curto quando ele prendeu meus lábios contra os dele. Senti seus dedos apertarem meus quadris enquanto nossas bocas faziam contato, e deixei minhas mãos saírem de seu pescoço e se alojarem nas mangas da jaqueta.

Os lábios de Mulder eram tão quentes quanto eu lembrava; não havia percebido o quanto esperei por eles, até sua boca escovar levemente sobre a minha, provocando. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele segurou meu lábio inferior, a boca gentilmente puxando a minha. Tremi e me aproximei dele. Abandonando minha boca para enterrar os lábios contra a carne sensível sob a minha orelha, sua carícia já causando devastação, e ele mal havia começado... tentei organizar meus pensamentos.

"Mulder," implorei. Ele balançou a cabeça e rapidamente se mexeu para cobrir minha boca com a dele. Mais uma vez me perdi nele, sentindo seus lábios se abrirem quando a língua tocou o canto da minha boca; gemi suavemente, encorajando-o. Mas ele parecia determinado a levar seu próprio tempo.

Tempo, pensei. Talvez devêssemos esperar mais tempo. Devo ter dito em voz alta, pois ele moveu os lábios até a minha testa e sorriu.

"Não acha que cinco anos é tempo suficiente?" ele murmurou. Seus dedos corriam devagar e gentilmente pelos meus quadris cobertos pelo pijama de flanela; seu toque, combinado ao tom baixo de sua voz, fizeram com que eu aninhasse meus quadris contra os dele. Faz tanto tempo... tempo demais. Não queria pensar mais, só sentir. Sentir seus quadris se movendo contra os meus, a força de seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Sentir os pequenos tremores rachando seu corpo todas as vezes que eu respondesse aos seus avanços. Meus sentimentos por ele me subjugavam, e eu tinha de ter certeza que os dele por mim eram mais do que só uma reação ao sofrimento e angústia que ele sofreu com a minha doença - ou uma comemoração alegre da misteriosa recuperação. O murmúrio baixo no meu ouvido confirmou isso.

"Não quero esperar mais." Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, meu coração começou a bater forte e virei a cabeça, instintivamente procurando sua boca.

"Não quero esperar mais, também," sussurrei contra seus lábios. "Mas você gastou quase três anos com Lillian..." Ele suspirou em confirmação e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Seus olhos eram honestos.

"Eu quis amá-la," ele admitiu. "Mas não pude. Não conseguia." Seus polegares acariciavam minha mandíbula enquanto ele falava. "Lilly é uma pessoa maravilhosa e é tudo o que achei que queria," ele suspirou. "Mas o que aprendi - o que sei - é que fui mandado aqui para amar você, Scully." As linhas de sua boca estavam sérias, mas os cantos dos olhos brilhavam num sorriso minúsculo. Ele sussurrou, tão suave que quase não pude ouvi-lo.

"Eu quase perdi você," suas palavras eram baixas e reverentes. "E isto estava me matando." Seus olhos se prenderam aos meus e não pude desviar o olhar. "Eu amo você, Scully," ele disse. "Não poderia me comprometer com Lillian ou com qualquer outra mulher, porque você é a única pessoa com a qual eu quero estar." Seus ombros se encolheram, mas seus olhos me pediam para aceitar suas palavras... e amá-lo de volta.

Oh, Mulder... eu podia sentir o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos semi-cerrados; sua declaração emocionada me desarmou.

Coloquei a mão na nuca dele e deixei meus dedos correrem pelos cabelos macios, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés, desta vez com a mesma intensidade de antes.

"Eu amo você," sussurrei dentro de sua boca, um segundo antes de aprofundar o beijo; ele prendeu a respiração, inalando minhas palavras, levando-as para dentro. Interrompendo o beijo, seus braços circularam meus quadris e, desta vez, ele me ergueu do chão. E eu me deixei levar, sorrindo enquanto passava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e enterrava meus dedos em seu cabelo. Desta vez, quando nossos lábios se encontraram, senti a ponta de sua língua enquanto ele traçava o canto da minha boca. Ele tentou me beijar, mas desviei, brincando; passei minha língua pelo lábio inferior dele, onde pensei que ele sentiria mais. Aparentemente, escolhi bem...

"Scully," ele gemeu. "Por favor..." seus braços se apertaram ao redor do meu corpo, e sua boca se fechou possessivamente sobre a minha. Oh, Deus, pensei - o que fiz para merecer isso? Um milagre me trouxe de volta da morte... isso não era mais do que uma pessoa poderia pedir?

E agora... este homem estava aqui, na minha casa, em meus braços - onde eu o queria... e dizia que me amava, como sempre quis que dissesse. Não somente isso... ele estava me mostrando que me amava. Senti lágrimas picando meus olhos.

Quanta sorte eu tinha...

Quando a língua dele entrou na minha boca, todo pensamento racional foi embora. Eu não conseguia pensar... só sentir. Isto, lembrei; é o que preencheu minha mente muitas vezes, quando estava deitada num leito de hospital, contando as horas que ainda restavam. A pressão de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura - a firmeza dos músculos do abdômen entre minhas pernas... a suavidade da língua dele explorando minha boca, minhas bochechas, meus dentes. Tanto tempo, quis isso - gemi enquanto explorava a língua dele com a minha, sentindo um tremor passar por ele.

"Deus... faz muito tempo, Mulder..." Sua resposta trêmula me fez derreter dentro dele.

"Eu sei, baby... Jesus. Eu sei."

Minhas mãos escorregaram do cabelo aos ombros dele, e enterrei os dedos no couro fino da jaqueta. Pele; eu tinha que senti-lo. "Mulder," murmurei contra sua boca, "tire sua jaqueta." Tentei sem sucesso remover a jaqueta, e ele se mexeu, tentando me ajudar, mas minhas pernas estavam enroladas ao redor da cintura dele e suas mãos grandes me seguravam, impedindo nossos movimentos. Ao seu gemido, relutantemente soltei o aperto ao redor dele e tentei ficar de pé. Os lábios de Mulder procuraram cegamente os meus, enquanto jogava sua jaqueta no chão, tão ansioso para se livrar dela quanto eu estava.

Passando um braço ao redor da minha cintura, ele me puxou, enquanto interrompia o beijo apaixonado. A mão que estava livre acariciava meus cabelos, num ritmo familiar, e ambos tentamos controlar a respiração. Mulder passou os olhos pela sala, como se indeciso, então tentou me colocar no sofá. Enterrei meus dedos no tapete e balancei a cabeça. Eu queria que isso fosse só... olhei por cima do ombro e peguei sua mão, levando-o na direção do meu quarto. Mulder ergueu os olhos e seguiu a direção do meu olhar, então, me olhou.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou, gentil. Assenti e ergui sua mão até minha boca.

"Não quero esperar mais," eu disse, repetindo as palavras ditas momentos antes. Ele sorriu e seus lábios escovaram o meu nariz. Minha cabeça se inclinou ao seu carinho cuidadoso. Entrelaçamos nossas mãos novamente, Mulder andando logo atrás de mim, enquanto íamos para o meu quarto. Quando chegamos à porta, ele parou e me puxou de volta aos seus braços. Encontrei seu olhar de desejo, sentindo-me de repente insegura. Desta vez, iria mesmo acontecer? Suponho que precisava de mais segurança. Meus olhos imploravam aos dele.

"Me beije," eu disse, implorando - exigindo sentir sua boca de novo. "Me beije, então saberei que isto está mesmo acontecendo." Minhas mãos se cruzaram na nuca dele, e fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Bocas unidas, braços passados ao redor do outro, corpos colados, Mulder andou para frente, entrando no quarto. Minhas pernas bateram contra a cama; subindo nela, me mexi até chegar ao monte de travesseiros empilhados na cabeceira, e Mulder me seguiu, engatinhando. Predatório, cercando - urgente. Me vi corando furiosamente, me perguntando se sobreviveria ao ardor que vi em seus olhos escuros.

Deus, espero que sim...

Deitei nos travesseiros, e Mulder se ajeitou ao meu lado. Apoiado em um cotovelo, ele correu a mão do topo da minha cabeça até a minha coxa. Deitei de lado, querendo mais dele; tremendo quando seus dedos correram sob o elástico da cintura do meu pijama. Fiquei arrepiada quando ele passou as unhas pelas minhas costas. Agarrei sua camiseta para me apoiar. Seus dedos saíram do meu pijama, quando ele fechou a mão gentilmente ao redor da minha garganta, erguendo meu rosto até o dele. Ele traçou um padrão pela minha garganta, e ainda me olhava nos olhos, quando seus dedos abriram o primeiro botão da blusa do pijama. Umedeci os lábios e minha respiração ficou instável, enquanto ele cuidadosamente abria o segundo botão. Sua mão correu pela abertura que ele fizera, escovando os dedos entre meus seios, enquanto ele abria os outros botões. Não conseguia parar de tremer.

Os dedos fortes de Mulder se fecharam sobre as aberturas da minha blusa e tentaram puxá-la dos meus ombros – mas, de repente, fiquei atenta da luz do sol banhando a cama. Me vi desejando a escuridão como cobertura, conhecendo, com um ego ferido, as desproporções do meu corpo. Sob o olhar atento de minha mãe, recuperei alguns quilos perdidos por causa da doença, mas abruptamente me lembrei de todas as mudanças. Pensei nas costelas, visíveis através da pele esticada... todos os sutiãs novos que tive que comprar um tamanho menor do que costumava usar.

Eu queria estar bonita para o homem que eu amava. Queria que meus seios enchessem as mãos dele e que elas acariciassem meu quadril arredondado. Deixei as mãos de Mulder vagarem, correndo as minhas sob a camiseta dele. Erguendo o algodão suave pelo tórax... puxando para cima da cabeça; deixando-a cair no chão, ao lado da cama. Plantei as palmas das mãos contra a pele quente, quando Mulder novamente puxou a blusa do meu pijama. Olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça, lutando contra as lágrimas que embaçavam minha vista. Seus olhos eram suaves e compreensivos.

"Eu quero te ver," ele disse, a voz carregada. Dobrei as pontas do pijama sobre os seios e mantive fechada com meus punhos, despreparada para me revelar. Nunca havia me sentido tão insegura na vida.

"Não, Mulder," implorei. "Estou..." respirei fundo. "Estou horrível," disse, honesta. Mulder correu os dedos sobre o tecido da minha blusa e me olhou, pensativo, então balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Nah," ele disse. "Nunca – não a minha Scully... você é linda." Mas eu sabia que ele compreendia e aceitava que meu corpo magro me envergonhava, quando seu dedos facilmente entraram debaixo da minha blusa e acariciou minha barriga – feliz por enquanto, de poder tocar sem ver. Soltei um suspiro, aliviada, me sentindo relaxar um pouco.

Uma vez mais, deitei nos travesseiros, e, desta vez, Mulder esticou o corpo sobre o meu, me empurrando contra os lençóis amassados. O peso de seu corpo sobre o meu era maravilhoso... Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e escorregou uma mão sob minha cabeça, mantendo-a parada para o beijo longo. Sem a pressão de ter que me despir completamente, eu podia apreciar sua atenção e responder com impulsividade. Minha língua enrolou na dele, enquanto trocávamos beijos preguiçosos, ao mesmo tempo em que as partículas de poeira dançavam na luz do sol que banhava a cama. Senti sua respiração se acelerar, quando empurrei meu quadril contra o dele; e a minha saindo arfante, quando sua boca caiu contra a base da minha garganta. A língua dele saiu e traçou um padrão cuidadoso na minha carne.

"Mulder... Mulder..." Sussurrei seu nome de novo e de novo, enquanto ele corria os lábios pelo meu pescoço. Afastando as laterais do meu pijama com o nariz, sua boca se moveu por cima dos meus seios. E quando a exploração de Mulder fez com que o lado esquerdo da blusa do pijama caíssem de lado, eu me entreguei. Sabia que era bobagem, mas senti segurança, ao permiti-lo ver meu corpo enquanto ainda estava escondido sob o pijama de flanela. Seus dedos passearam sobre meu outro seio, provocando o mamilo até endurecê-lo. Quando seus lábos se fecharam delicadamente sobre ele, arfei e enterrei os dedos no cabelo dele, segurando-o, enquanto ele lambia e mordiscava minha carne sensível. Ele beijou gentilmente a ponta do seio, e passou a língua entre eles.

Se apoiando em um cotovelo, Mulder estudou a umidade brilhante, deixada na minha pele, pelos seus beijos. Seus dedos viajaram pela pele trêmula do meu abdômen e se enterraram no elástico da calça de pijama, agora urgentemente. Sua cabeça desceu e descansou sobre minha cintura e sua ordem foi abafada pela flanela que cobria minha barriga.

"Ergua os quadris," ele murmurou; trêmula, obedeci. Ele puxou a calça para baixo e jogou-a para trás. Sua boca se movia sobre minha barriga, plantando beijos cuidadosos, enquanto sua mão se escondia entre minhas pernas. Prendi a respiração e soltei um suspiro trêmulo, ao sentir sua respiração quente entre minhas pernas. Sua língua saiu para me tocar sobre a barreira de algodão...

Enterrei os dedos no cabelo dele, enquanto sua boca se movia sobre mim, com os mais leves beijos. Mesmo com o tecido da calcinha nos separando, nunca me senti tão maravilhosa... trêmula, toquei os ombros dele, até ele finalmente erguer a cabeça. Nossos olhares presos um ao outro, puxei-o para cima de mim, correndo as mãos pelo corpo firme, sentindo os bíceps que moldavam seu corpo. Mulder deitou de costas, me puxando, até que eu estava deitada sobre ele... ambos estávamos sem fôlego; a dele pulsando sob a bochecha que descansei sobre seu coração acelerado. Fiquei ali até sentir nossa pulsação voltando ao normal.

"Você acredita que o amor pode curar?" Sussurrei, correndo os dedos pelo cabelos esparsos no tórax dele. Pude sentir a surpresa, ao ouvir minhas palavras; ergui o corpo até sentar sobre ele, exigindo uma resposta séria.

"Eu acredito nisso," eu disse. Seguei a mão dele, tentando verbalizar meus pensamentos, enquanto ele me olhava, atento.

"Este chip..." Ergui uma mão até minha nuca. "Este chip pode ser a explicação científica para minha remissão," murmurei. "Mas, Mulder, foi amor que o levou a encontrá-lo... para mim. E foi amor que me permitiu tentar... por você." Ele prendeu a respiração e piscou, quanto me inclinei para beijar a lágrima que escorreu devagar sobre a bochecha dele. Fiquei lá um pouco mais...

"Este é o verdadeiro milagre, Mulder," sussurrei contra a pele dele, acrescentando, "Eu te amo." Falei as palavras, mas minhas mãos disseram a mesma coisa, enquanto desciam até o botão prateado da calça jeans; abrindo-o - segurando o zíper. A mão de Mulder cobriu a minha e, juntos, cuidadosamente abrimos o zíper. Ele ergueu o quadril, ao meu silencioso comando, e desci a calça, levando junto boxer, meias e tênis.

Eu só podia olhar para o que foi revelado, vendo as formas familiares do corpo, de um modo jamais visto antes. Tão bonito, este homem excitado deitado no meu travesseiro...

"Volte," ele disse, a voz baixa; com urgência, engatinhei, deitando sobre ele. Agora, eram meus lábios que traçavam um padrão no tórax dele, minha língua cobrindo o mamilo duro, escondido sob os pêlos do tórax - e foi ele quem tremeu e sussurrou meu nome, enquanto eu deixava meus lábios, língua e mãos acariciarem seu corpo. E a carne dele era tão gostosa sob meus lábios e língua - seu corpo era tão bom sob minhas mãos.

"Mulder, não quero perder mais tempo," Suspirei contra a barriga firme. De repente, quis abrir meu coração para ele. "O que aprendi neste últimos meses é que a vida é preciosa e que você é a coisa mais preciosa na minha. Não quero arriscar isso novamente," eu disse.

"Nem eu, Scully - prometo. Por favor... não posso esperar mais." A fome no rosto dele... estava me comendo viva. Ele prendeu as mãos no elástico da minha calcinha, tirando-a com uma leve puxada. Ainda vestida com a blusa do pijama, plantei as mãos no tórax de Mulder e me posicionei sobre ele. Enquando ele segurava meu quadril, seus olhos fixaram nos meus. Prendendo a respiração, levei-o em meu corpo.

Devagar... bem devagar, sua carne se enterrou na minha. Minha língua saiu para umedecer os lábios, de repente secos. Era tão bom... a cabeça de Mulder saiu do travesseiro e sua boca se fechou sobre a minha, a língua dele umedecendo meus lábios, me nutrindo, me preenchendo, assim como ele erguia os quadris para me preencher mais ainda. Ele caiu de volta nos travesseiros, e o segui, prendendo o lábio inferior com os meus, correndo os dentes dele com minha língua. Quando nos separamos, os lábios dele se fecharam no meu pescoço, contra a cruz dourada sobre minha garganta. O gesto doce partiu meu coração, e passei os braços ao redor dos ombros dele, meus dedos se cruzando sobre o cabelo.

Nunca nada foi tão bom... tão certo. Eu queria mais - ansiava por isso. Mais desse homem preso a mim, dentro de mim. Preenchendo todos os lugares que têm estado tão vazios e tão solitários... solitários por ele, percebi. Somente ele.

Mantendo um ritmo lânguido e preguiçoso, subi e desci sobre ele, permitindo que cada pequena sensação me banhasse, enquanto ele entrava no meu corpo. Fundo, então mais fundo... suave, mas forte, os impulsos que dávamos um para o outro. Queria que durasse para sempre...

As mãos de Mulder entraram na minha blusa para acariciar minha pele sensível, e arqueei as costas sob seu toque. Me mexi sobre ele, aumentando o ritmo, ao mesmo tempo que a tensão crescia. A respiração dele estava rápida e ele enterrou o rosto contra meu pescoço. Enrolei os dedos nos ombros dele e comecei a mover mais rápida e profundamente. Eu podia sentir o orgasmo crescendo e crescendo - apenas fora de alcance - e Mulder sussurrava meu nome a cada descida do meu corpo. Eu sabia que ele estava perto, mas minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração batia tão forte - fora de controle. Eu ofegava, incapaz de respirar fundo.

"Scully," ele grunhiu, batendo os quadris contra o meu. "Deus, Scully... eu vou... você vai...?" Ele lutou para me esperar. Eu gemia a cada respiração, desesperadamente buscando o fim, mas meu corpo me traiu. Ainda fraca e cansada - meus movimentos ficando desajeitados e desconexos.

"Não consigo," finalmente arfei, enquanto caía sobre ele. "Me desculpe," gemi. "Eu só... não consigo." Enterrei o rosto contra o ombro suado e bati os punhos no colchão, frustrada. Mulder correu as mãos sobre as minhas costas, em círculos largos, me acalmando e confortando, mesmo que seu coração ainda batesse forte contra meu peito e seu quadril ainda se erguesse involuntariamente contra o meu.

Ele plantou as mãos nos meus quadris e segurou-me suavemente, enquanto se afastava de mim; gemi à saída, longa e úmida, do meu corpo, e agarrei com força os braços dele. Seu pênis jazia pesado e quente contra minha barriga, sua respiração presa na garganta, enquanto ele lutava para se acalmar.

"Me dê um minuto," ele grunhiu. Meus olhos se encheram de água à tensão que ouvi em sua voz. Me enrolei como uma bola no colo dele e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Sinto muito. Estou... cansada demais," admiti, em derrota. Mulder balançou a cabeça e me abraçou forte.

"Não peça desculpa," ele respondeu, suavemente. "Temos todo o tempo do mundo." Seus dedos gentilmente afastaram os cabelos colados no meu rosto, grudados nas bochechas úmidas. O amor que senti em seu toque trouxe um sorriso trêmulo ao meu rosto. Virei o rosto para a mão dele e plantei um beijo ali.

"Ok."

* * *

No silêncio do quarto, Scully se apoiou em mim e tentou pegar fôlego, e lutei para manter minhas próprias necessidades sob controle, o suficiente para dar-lhe o tempo que ela precisava. Talvez ela estivesse forçando; acho que ambos estamos. Seu corpo miúdo era leve como pena sobre meu peito, evidência sólida do peso que ela perdeu. Corri as mãos sobre as costas cobertas dela, sentindo o suor ali. Ela gastou mais energia do que podia perder, eu sabia. Gentilmente corri minhas mãos sob a blusa dela e comecei a retirá-la, mas Scully ficou tensa.

"Não... por favor, Mulder. Não estou... meu corpo..." Silenciei-a e continuei a cuidadosamente retirar a blusa, até puxá-la sobre os ombros. Joguei-a no chão e apertei seu peito contra o meu, adorando sentir sua pele macia. Passei os dedos pela lateral do corpo dela e me recusei a contar as costelas salientes, ao invés disso, me concentrei em quão perfeita Scully era em meus braços - lembrando-me da recente descoberta de que ela me amava também. Eu podia senti-la tremendo e o rosto que ela enterrou no meu pescoço estava sem dúvida rubro. Eu não podia fingir entender o motivo de ela pensar sobre o que eu acharia de como estava o corpo dela agora, quando tudo o que importava era o fato que ela sobreviveu e voltou para mim. Isso era importante; e não havia preço para isso. Continuei tocando-a levemente, determinado a fazê-la compreender.

"Shh, Scully... ouça. Ouça seu coração batendo; consegue ouvir? Seu coração - batendo no seu peito; significa que você está viva, Scully. Em meus braços e viva e tão, tão amada. Você nunca seria nada menos do que perfeita para mim... nunca. Estou segurando meu universo, bem aqui - bem agora. É exatamente o que quero e tudo que preciso." Ela me olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e quando minha voz caiu no silêncio e pressionei os lábios contra a garganta dela, suas palavras vibraram contra eles.

"Oh, Mulder... significa tanto para mim que você pense assim. Não sei o que dizer - o que fazer..." Sorri contra sua garganta e plantei um beijo final ali, então cuidadosamente inverti nossa posição, até ela estar deitada sob meu corpo. Os poucos minutos de descanso me acalmaram o suficiente para eu agora conseguir aguentar mais tempo, e acho que Scully só precisa de uma grande dose de paciência e muito carinho.

Era meu prazer e privilégio dar-lhe as duas coisas... Minhas palavras de adoração foram sussurradas dentro da boca dela, na esperança de alcançarem sua alma, da maneira mais eficiente.

"Não precisa dizer nada, baby. Não tem que fazer nada mais do que relaxar e me deixar cuidar de você - deixe-me mostrar."

Afastei o cabelo fino dos olhos dela e sussurrei para ela fechá-los, esperando até ela obedecer. Assim que ela relaxou, me inclinei e deixei uma mão traçar um caminho sobre seu corpo, acariciando tão suavemente que parecia que minha mão ia derreter dentro dela. Minha boca seguiu a mão e plantei beijos aleatórios sobre seus ombros e seus braços. Enquanto a beijava, disse o que estava em meu coração.

"Já disse o quanto você é macia, Scully? Quão macia e sedosa. Eu costumava ansiar para te tocar assim - conhecer sua pele; conhecer cada pedacinho seu. Costumava ansiar por isso o tempo todo." Abri a boca sobre o mamilo úmido e o senti endurecendo ao beijo que plantei ali. Bebendo da pele macia e conhecendo-a novamente, agora sem a barreira de roupas entre nós. Acariciei-a devagar, "Nunca se esconda de mim, por nenhuma razão, Scully... não sabe o quanto é maravilhosa... o quanto te adoro?" Olhei-a bem fundo nos olhos, querendo que ela aceitasse e acreditasse. Quando seu lábio inferior tremeu num sorriso tímido, soube que ela começava a entender meu ponto de vista. Suspirei contra a ponta do seio dela e a deitei no lençol, levando meu próprio tempo com Scully.

Devagar, bem devagar... me vi adorando a vagareza disso, a reconstrução prolongada do desejo. A luz do sol entrando pela janela moldou o rosto dela em pura beleza, a pele perfeita brilhando com a luminosidade. No travesseiro, o cabelo dela criou mechas avermelhadas; levei uma mão cheia dele ao meu rosto e esfreguei na bochecha - e ouvi ela ronronar.

Deus... fiz Scully ronronar. Amei o modo como ela reagia a mim e estava determinado a fazê-la se torcer e gritar - preferencialmente, meu nome.

Decidi que nada me satisfaria mais...

Larguei o cabelo dela e desci beijando as costelas delicadas e cintura fina até chegar ao quadril estreito demais, pelo peso que ela perdeu. Acariciei os ossos afiados com devoção. Escorreguei as mãos por baixo dela e separei suas pernas, meu corpo todo reagindo à maneira fácil com que ela se abriu para mim.

Descansei minha bochecha contra sua coxa macia, olhando para seu centro, enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam no meu cabelo, me segurando. Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre, pensei; descansar meu rosto contra o centro da minha amante. Virei um pouco a cabeça e meus lábios ficaram na melhor posição para beijá-la, intensamente. Onde quis beijar, por tanto tempo -

Scully estremeceu. Sob a minha língua, ela tremeu e suspirou e gemeu... e quando mordi um pouco sua carne tensa, ela ergueu o corpo da cama, e suas palavras foram fracas e cruas. "Mulder... Deus! Não pare. Por favor..." Assenti e deixei minha língua ir mais fundo; levando-a mais longe e mais fundo, querendo que ela estivesse no limite absoluto quando eu finalmente cobrisse seu corpo com o meu. Não levou muito tempo; Scully tem andado nesse limite há muito tempo e ela estava pronta para mim, quando soltei-a, e me mexi sobre seu corpo, entre suas pernas, me posicionando para entrar nela. Apertei as mãos em seus ombros e beijei-a, enquanto seu corpo me absorvia mais uma vez. Entrei devagar, levando o tempo necessário, e o modo como ela me cercou foi o mais próximo do céu que acho que já cheguei.

Doce... Jesus, tão doce. Nesse ritmo lento, eu podia sentir cada pedaço dela, me banhando com seu calor. Era maravilhoso o modo como nos encaixávamos. Quando estava completamente dentro dela, fiquei imóvel alguns segundos, odiando ter que me mexer. Era tão bom... por que precisava me mexer? Me inclinei sobre ela, apoiado nos cotovelos, e gemi essas mesmas palavras.

"Tão bom, Scully - tão bom..." senti meus olhos se abrirem, enquanto a beijava, e ela fez o mesmo, e adorei o modo como sua língua não deixava passar nenhum canto da minha boca. Comecei num ritmo lento e cuidadoso, e ela ficou parada, tremendo, tentando me acompanhar. Pedi, "Não, Scully, shh, fique parada, ok? Deixe-me - quero fazer tudo isso, para você... deixe-me." Ela assentiu e relaxou as pernas. A cabeça caiu de volta no travesseiro, e aqueles olhos azuis se prenderam aos meus, enquanto eu fazia amor lentamente a ela.

Se, em algum futuro próximo, me pedissem para descrever como era fazer amor com Dana Scully, eu seria capaz de dizer somente uma palavra: perfeição. A vagareza fácil da nossa ligação me deixava incapaz de experimentar cada nuance de carne contra carne; era inacreditável. A suavidade dela ao meu redor, o modo como suas mãos pressionavam minhas costas e os suspiros que ecoavam no meu ouvido, enquanto eu ia mais fundo -

Perfeito.

E pensar que talvez nunca fosse saber, se a tivesse perdido... o mero pensamento me chocou e engoli o caroço que se formou na minha garganta.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e abri a boca o pulso que batia acelerado, proclamando que ela era uma sobrevivente - e quando meus movimentos se intensificaram e senti a deliciosa pressão subindo, desci uma mão entre nossos corpos e a toquei gentilmente, acariciando levemente... gemendo quando ela de repente ficou tensa, quando o orgasmo a bateu. Seu grito baixo foi doce de se ouvir; um som suave, mas definitivamente um grito. Senti-me absolutamente orgulhoso em saber que fiz aquilo, mesmo que o grito tenha sido suave... cobri sua boca com a minha, bebendo aquele som. Ao fim dos tremores dela, os meus começaram... diferente de tudo que já experimentei. Como se fosse minha primeira vez - intensa e dolorosa, quase dolorosa... quase o suficiente para me fazer perder a consciência. Durou o suficiente e foi curta demais - e eu sabia que não ficaria satisfeito com nada mais. Tinha que ser Scully... só ela me daria essa experiência. Sempre fora ela, sempre.

"Oh, Scully oh Jesus amo você amo você..."

Longos minutos se passaram até eu me tornar consciente o suficiente para perceber que havia desmaiado em cima dela e a maior parte do meu peso a esmagava na cama. Todo músculo do meu corpo estava cansado com a força do clímax e eu mal podia me mover. Consegui deitar de lado, para que Scully pudesse respirar; virei nossos corpos de lado e apertei forte, ainda unido a ela. Vi seus olhos ficarem pesados com repentino cansaço; vi o amor brilhando neles - e fui subjugado por isto. Compartilhamos beijos tão carinhosos, toques gentis de lábios ainda inchados da abundância da paixão que compartilhamos minutos antes. O coração de Scully batia contra o meu, prova de que ela provavelmente exagerara. Senti meu próprio coração batendo em resposta, e a puxei mais perto. Ela suspirou contra meu ombro, então bocejou, sonolenta.

"Desculpe... com sono. Me sinto tão bem... aquecida. Amada. E tem muito, muito tempo, desde que me senti tão amada, Mulder - tão apreciada... de fato, esta deve ser a primeira vez, de algum modo - para mim." Sua voz diminuiu para um murmúrio baixo, quando ela bocejou novamente. Sorri contra o cabelo dela e pus uma mão sob o queixo, puxando-a para o beijo. Ela tinha um gosto delicioso. Beijei-a profundamente, minha língua entrando preguiçosamente; nossos corpos ainda unidos sob os lençóis bagunçados. Finalmente, me afastei e beijei cada pálpebra fechada.

"Durma, Scully - você precisa descansar. Só deite aqui nos meus braços e durma, ok? Não vou a lugar algum." A resposta grogue dela me fez rir, mesmo o aperto no centro dela me fazer gemer um segundo depois.

"Pode ter certeza de que você não vai a lugar algum, Mulder... você está preso. Fique dentro, ok? Fique aí, enquanto dormimos. Gosto da sensação." Assenti, mexendo até ficarmos numa posição mais confortável. Quando o corpo dela ficou mole e sua respiração se aprofundou, corri meus dedos lentamente pelo cabelo dela, acalmando a nós dois. Meus olhos estavam ficando pesados, mas não queria desperdiçar um minuto dormindo, enquanto a segurava - não queria perder nada. Finalmente, não consegui ficar acordado por mais tempo, e relaxei também, e acabei cochilando. Antes de o sono me levar completamente, consegui puxar um cobertor sobre nós, mantendo nossos corpos aquecidos.

Sussurrei minha adoração dentro do ouvido dela e seu murmúrio em resposta quase inaudível "Também amo você. Tanto..."

Saciados e repletos com as emoções que compartilhamos, Scully e eu dormimos.


	13. Epílogo

~ Epílogo ~

Três meses depois

Peguei a caneca de café no fundo do suporte e abri a gaveta de centro da minha escrivaninha. Passando pelas canetas e clipes de papel, cartões de negócios e outra parafernália de escritório, lancei algumas coisas na caixa e outros no lixo que transbordava perto de mim. Enfiei a mão na gaveta e puxei todos os itens que tinham sido empurrados até o fundo. Amassei vários recibos antigos com uma mão e joguei-os fora também. Puxei uma pequena pilha de papéis que foram amontoados no canto da gaveta, comecei a olhá-los, escolhendo-os, esquadrinhando cada página, antes de jogá-la fora. Parei perto do final da pilha e me sentei, segurando o objeto que prendera minha atenção.

Era uma fotografia - tirada de Mulder e de mim, por um fotógrafo num pequeno restaurante onde ele me levou para dançar, em nossa viagem de fim de semana para Boston, para comemorar meu trigésimo aniversário. Soltei uma respiração afiada, enquanto meus dedos contornavam nossas imagens, em um tempo mais feliz, capturadas em filme para sempre. Lembro que o fotógrafo parou em nossa mesa, momentos após retornarmos da pista de dança. Fox erguia uma garrafa de champanhe em direção a minha taça vazia e eu estava sorrindo para ele. Até neste ângulo, de perfil, o olhar de amor e alegria em meu rosto era evidente. O rosto de Fox era mais tranquilo, sua expressão de um profundo afeto... Tão diferente da adoração - é uma maravilha eu nunca ter visto a diferença antes. Então eu soube que não quis ver isto.

Olhando para a foto, eu senti um puxão no meu coração, mas, depois de três meses, a dor não era tão afiada. Ainda sinto a falta dele... ainda penso nele, com frequência. Mas era mais fácil me separar dele agora. Comecei a me curar.

Olhei ao redor da sala, as paredes nuas e a caixa de papelão, perto de transbordar com os itens pessoais acumulados, nos mais de cinco anos que trabalho aqui. Este foi mais um dos muitos que tomei, para fazer mudanças em minha vida. Algumas das mudanças foram pequenas... Um mês atrás, cortei meu cabelo na altura dos ombros, bem curto... e outros foram grandes. Um novo trabalho me esperava do outro lado da cidade, numa companhia que desenvolvia páginas na internet. Uma firma pequena, com menos de vinte empregados, procurava por um contador para o dia todo, e me ofereceram o trabalho. Eu antecipava avidamente a mudança para um lugar mais novo e vibrante para trabalhar.

A vida continua.

Ergui os olhos, ao som de uma batida leve na porta.

"Entre," Eu chamei. A porta se abriu silenciosamente e sorri para o homem alto, preguiçosamente encostado no batente.

"Brian," Eu sorri. "Veio se despedir?" eu perguntei. Brian fora recentemente nomeado como sócio da firma, e tem sido um bom amigo para mim, durante os anos em que trabalhamos juntos. Ele sorriu e entrou no escritório.

"Você vai manter contato, certo?" Ele perguntou, levantando a caneca de café da caixa na minha escrivaninha e estudando o desenho. Ele levantou os olhos, sorrindo, e ri ligeiramente.

"Claro que irei," Prometi. "Mandarei meu novo e-mail assim que tiver. E você tem meu número de telefone," Eu o lembrei. Brian concordou e guardou com cuidado a caneca dentro da caixa.

"Sabe," ele disse, lenta e pensativamente. "Estava pensando se você gostaria de sair para jantar alguma noite," ele sugeriu. "Comigo," ele emendou, no caso de eu não entender seu convite. Meu olho saltou para o retrato, que ainda segurava, e estudei-o por um segundo ou dois, antes de olhar para cima. Uma mecha de cabelo loiro escuro havia caído na testa, deixando sua face juvenil e, por trás do brilho provocador de sempre, os olhos acinzentados eram suaves e esperançosos.

Meu primeiro instinto foi o de recusar. Eu ainda estava presa... ainda tentando esquecer Fox. E Brian era um amigo... um querido amigo. Eu não queria arruinar isso. Mas então relembrei a lição que recentemente aprendi... que, às vezes, os melhores amigos podem se tornar os melhores amantes. Coloquei o retrato virado para baixo sobre a escrivaninha, e assenti.

"Adoraria," eu disse suavemente... Repentinamente tímida. Sua expressão ansiosa desapareceu, debaixo da força de um sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto.

"Isso é ótimo!" ele disse, entusiasmado. "Você está ocupada amanhã à noite? Muito cedo?" Me apavorei, por um segundo ou dois, e respirei fundo para clarear a cabeça.

"Amanhã seria perfeito," eu disse. Palavras simples... Talvez outro novo começo. O sorriso de Brian aumentou, e ele voltou para a porta, apressado, antes de eu ter a chance de dizer o que tinha em mente.

"Te pegarei por volta das 7:00," ele disse, abrindo a porta. Senti uma excitação, ao pensar em sair para jantar com Brian, e eu sabia que um pouco disso apareceu em meus olhos, quando encontrei os dele.

"Sete horas," Confirmei. Ele ergueu as mãos e balançou os dedos na minha direção, enquanto saía para o corredor e fechava a porta atrás dele.

Peguei o retrato da caixa, cuidadosamente, para não amassar. "Adeus Fox," sussurrei, tampando a caixa.

A vida continua.

* * *

Janeiro... Um novo ano, uma nova vida. Estou livre do câncer há quase três meses.

Equilibrei a sacola de compras em um braço, enquanto tentava destrancar a porta. Não é de se admirar que esta porta foi chutada tantas vezes, pensei ironicamente - a fechadura era teimosa. Finalmente, ouvi o clique da fechadura, e a porta se abriu facilmente. Coloquei as chaves na mesinha dentro do apartamento, e empurrei a porta com o quadril. A única luz na sala vinha do brilho azul-esverdeado suave do aquário de Mulder. Acendi as luzes, enquanto ia em direção à cozinha.

Era sexta-feira e o fim da última semana de trabalho interno, que nos designaram, enquanto eu me recuperava. Mulder e eu passamos a semana lendo meia dúzia de arquivos promissores do princípio ao fim, e praticando tiro.

Tive de me requalificar para o uso da arma, antes de estar oficialmente de volta à posição de agente de campo, e hoje passei no exame com grande sucesso. Enquanto esperava o instrutor terminar de marcar meus pontos, me virei de costas, para onde sabia que Mulder estava assistindo.

"Ótimo tiro, Agente Scully," ele disse, formalmente, mas eu podia ver a alegria dançando em seus olhos. Sorri, incapaz de esconder minha felicidade.

"Obrigada," eu disse. "Parece que já posso voltar ao trabalho, parceiro!"

Tirei os óculos de proteção. "Então, é melhor decidirmos qual caso investigar primeiro." Não via a hora de voltar a trabalhar, e sabia que Mulder estava ansioso para sair daquele porão, assim como eu.

"Vou voltar ao escritório e pegar os arquivos, para darmos uma olhada este fim de semana," ele disse. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, estendeu a mão rapidamente e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Por que não tira o resto da tarde e descansa? É sua última chance de fazer isso, por algum tempo," ele lembrou.

Olhei para meu relógio e vi que eram quase três horas. Não estava cansada, mas ele tinha razão. A próxima semana seria tudo normal.

"Ok," eu disse, enquanto víamos o instrutor vindo em nossa direção. Alguns minutos depois, estávamos felizes com o resultado do meu teste de qualificação.

Fomos para o estacionamento, e dirigi de volta ao Edifício Hoover. "Mulder", eu disse, enquanto entrávamos na garagem. "Por que você não compra um pouco de vinho, a caminho de casa?" Sugeri.

"Quer comemorar?" ele perguntou, descendo do carro. Sorri e assenti, feliz. Mulder concordou. "Estarei em casa em algumas horas," ele disse, fechando a porta. Observei-o, indo em direção aos elevadores, e esperei até que as portas tivessem fechado atrás dele, antes de sair.

Casa, este final de semana, era o apartamento de Mulder. Desempacotei os itens das bolsas do supermercado e coloquei-os dentro dos balcões. Procurando nos armários, peguei uma frigideira pesada e duas panelas. Enquanto preparava o jantar, lembrei do primeiro final de semana que passamos aqui.

Mulder abriu a porta do quarto e eu o segui para dentro. Tirei minha bolsa de sua mão e abri o zíper, arrancando as roupas e minha bolsa de maquiagem. Ergui os olhos para ele, esperançosa, e ele cruzou a sala e abriu uma de suas gavetas de escritório. As suas costas firmaram-se e ele apressadamente fechou a gaveta.

"Mulder?" Perguntei, andando em direção a ele. "O que foi?" Ele esfregou os seus dedos nervosamente na escrivaninha, estudando a superfície como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que ele já vira. Estendi a mão e toquei-o.

"Mulder," eu disse, baixo. Ele soltou um suspiro e abriu a gaveta. Olhei no interior, e vi a fonte do seu desconforto. Um suéter azul de mulher, algumas calcinhas rendadas, um pacote não aberto de meia-calça. Ele ergueu os olhos culpados, e esfreguei uma mão, tranquilizadora, por suas costas.

"Está tudo bem, Mulder," eu disse, de maneira calma. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, violentamente, e olhou ao redor da sala, agarrando uma sacola de compras que havia sido dobrada e enfiou-a dentro da cômoda.

"Não," ele disse. "Esqueci... com tudo que aconteceu, pensei que tivesse..." Sua voz diminuiu, e começou a colocar os itens na sacola. Coloquei a mão em seu antebraço.

"Mulder," Chamei-o, suavemente, forçando-o a me encarar. "Está tudo bem," repeti. Ele deu um aceno curto, mas gastou alguns minutos andando por cada cômodo do apartamento, recolhendo as coisas que Lillian deixara para trás, e colocando-as na sacola. Não levou muito tempo, e não pude deixar de me perguntar o motivo, após quase três anos, havia tão pouca evidência do lugar dela na vida dele e em sua casa.

Enquanto partia o frango em pedaços pequenos e colocava-os na frigideira com um pouco de azeite, lembrei de como Mulder jogara a sacola em um canto de seu guarda-roupa. Eu ainda estava agarrada às minhas roupas, quando ele voltou e parou ao meu lado, e tirou o pequeno monte de roupas dos meus braços. Esperei que ele enchesse a gaveta, agora vazia, com minhas coisas, mas ele não fez isso. Ao invés, ele fechou aquela gaveta e abriu outra. Ele mudou de lugar algumas de suas coisas, e, apesar de ser bobo, fiquei comovida ao vê-lo abrindo espaço para mim, em sua vida. Chorei, e Mulder beijou as lágrimas bobas e me abraçou.

Parecia que ele sempre sabia o que fazer, trazer à tona meu lado emotivo – e me vi gostando disso. Bastante.

Tirei o frango dourado da frigideira e joguei-o na panela, com molho de tomate, e diminuí o fogo para que ele pegasse o tempero do molho. Pegando alguns pratos no armário, comecei a arrumar a mesa. O frango estaria pronto em trinta minutos, e só faltava cozinhar a massa e fazer a salada. Mulder estaria em casa até lá.

Mesa arrumada, fui para o banheiro e comecei a tirar a roupa de trabalho.

Pendurei o paletó no gancho e peguei uma calça jeans e um suéter da cômoda, vestindo rapidamente. Prendendo o cabelo, estudei meu reflexo no espelho. Um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou pelo meu rosto, enquanto olhava para minha imagem refletida. Recuperei um pouco do peso que havia perdido, e meu cabelo crescia fino e brilhante de novo. O brilho em meus olhos não era somente resultado da saúde recuperada. Meu olhar viajou até a superfície do armário, notando a presença da minha escova, um par de brincos e um batom, entre as coisas de Mulder, e me lembrei da escova dele, pendurada ao lado da minha, no banheiro do meu apartamento, e que seus tênis estavam negligentemente jogados no chão do meu armário, ao lado de uma pilha de caixas de sapato. Nossas vidas estavam inegavelmente se entrelaçando, e eu gostava disso.

Estava terminando a salada, quando ouvi a chave de Mulder na fechadura, e, alguns segundos depois, sua voz.

"Cheguei," ele disse. Mentalmente segui seus movimentos pelos sons que ele fazia, enquanto andava pelo apartamento. O som das chaves sendo jogadas na mesinha, perto da porta, caindo próximas às minhas, com um som suave. Um som oco, seguido de outro, foram os sapatos dele sendo tirados e chutados para baixo da mesa, e o som de seu paletó sendo colocado no gancho. Então, o silêncio – mas eu sabia que ele estava perto, pois meu coração martelava em meu peito.

"Mmmm," ele disse, encaixando seu corpo atrás do meu, enquanto corria os braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Algo está cheirando bem," ele murmurou, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço e inalando profundamente. Encostei a cabeça contra seu tórax e cruzei os braços, segurando seus cotovelos com minhas mãos.

"Oi," eu disse, e apertei seus braços mais forte ao redor do meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e apreciei a simplicidade do momento... e senti meu amor por ele borbulhando como o molho, na panela sobre o fogão.

"Que bom que chegou," eu disse, e me virei em seus braços, e compartilhamos um beijo suave. "O jantar está quase pronto," murmurei contra seus lábios.

Houve outras noites, quando a mera proximidade um do outro era suficiente para esquecermos do jantar ou de qualquer filme que estivéssemos assistindo e acabássemos no quarto. E então, havia outras noites – como esta – quando ficávamos felizes por simplesmente apreciar a companhia um do outro... jantar juntos... conversar sobre o trabalho ou nossos planos para o final de semana. Uma vida normal... eu sabia que era o que Mulder procurava com Lilly. Assim como sabia que o que era normal para nós, seria irreconhecível para outros. Mesmo assim, fomos cuidadosos ao esculpir esses simples e pequenos momentos longe do caos de nossa vida diária.

Comecei a servir a galinha e a salada num refratário. "Você joga o molho?" Perguntei, apontando para o topo do forno. Trabalhamos juntos rápida e facilmente, e logo estávamos sentando para comer.

"Tudo será diferente a partir de segunda-feira," eu disse, espetando um pedaço de frango com o garfo. Mulder tomou um gole de vinho e me observou por cima da taça.

"As maiores mudanças já passaram," ele disse, sem rodeios. Engoli um pedaço de frango e bebi um pouco do vinho que Mulder serviu na minha taça. Pousando a taça na mesa, passei um dedo pela borda, perdida em pensamentos. Mulder esticou o braço e cobriu minha mão com a sua.

"Hey," ele disse. Ergui os olhos rapidamente, ao tom de preocupação em sua voz. "Você não mudou de idéia, mudou?" Eu via a preocupação no fundo dos olhos dele, e a linha fina entre as sobrancelhas. Balancei a cabeça veemente – apressada a acalmar seus medos.

"Oh, não. Mulder... não," reassegurei, rapidamente. "Não estou disposta a desistir de você... de nós," eu disse, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele. "Sinto muito," suspirei. "Tenho estado tão feliz, ultimamente... que me deixa nervosa," admiti. "Às vezes acho que não mereço ser tão feliz, ter tanto..." Dei de ombros, minha voz sumindo, enquanto lutava para organizar meus pensamentos.

"Scully." A voz de Mulder era levemente reprovadora e ele apertou meus dedos. "Depois de tudo que você passou no último ano..." ele parou, mordendo forte seu lábio. Quando ele falou novamente, lágrimas enchiam seus olhos. "Ninguém merece ser feliz mais do que você," ele disse, a voz rouca. Engoli o caroço que se formou na minha garganta.

"Nós," eu disse, suavemente. "NÓS merecemos ser felizes, Mulder." Mulder sorriu e ergueu a taça, segurando-a sobre a mesa.

"À felicidade," ele sussurrou. Ergui minha taça e toquei levemente a dele, apreciando o som emitido pelas taças, ao se chocarem.

"À felicidade," repeti. Mulder ergueu o garfo e começou a comer novamente. Assisti por um momento, apreciando o prazer simples de me sentar à mesa com ele. Sentindo meu olhar atento, ele ergueu os olhos, questionador.

"Scully," ele disse, suavemente. "Já repassamos isso uma dúzia de vezes. Não vamos esconder nosso relacionamento de ninguém - o FBI, nossos inimigos... Qualquer um que tiver um problema com nosso relacionamento - lidaremos com isso como sempre fizemos... juntos." Respirei fundo e exalei, junto com as preocupações. Mulder tinha razão; nada nos separaria agora. Temos buscado um ao outro a vida toda. O amor que procurávamos estava bem na nossa frente, durante esses cinco anos. Não havia força, no céu ou na Terra, forte o suficiente para tirá-lo dos meus braços. Jamais o deixaria ir.

Terminamos de jantar e enquanto Mulder limpava a cozinha, tomei um banho rápido e vesti o pijama. Quando voltei à sala, Mulder estava esparramado no sofá. Ele havia trazido nossas taças e deixado-as sobre a mesa de centro. Sentei ao lado dele e me aconcheguei sob o braço que ele passou ao redor dos meus ombros. Mulder puxou a manta do encosto do sofá e cobriu nossas pernas e nos sentamos para ver televisão e beber vinho. No meio do noticiário, Mulder gentilmente tirou o braço do meu ombro.

"Vou tomar banho," ele disse, assim que se levantou. Ele arrumou a manta sobre minhas pernas e correu a mão pelo meu cabelo, acariciando levemente. Quando as notícias esportivas começaram, me levantei e levei as taças para a cozinha. Lavando-as, deixei-as na pia e voltei à sala de estar para ouvir a previsão do tempo para o resto do final de semana. Hmmm... uma chance de nevar. Sorri ao pensamento de ficar em casa com Mulder, enquanto nevava, e desliguei a TV. Ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado e entrei no quarto para me preparar para dormir.

Estava puxando a colcha até o pé da cama quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e vapor saiu como uma nuvem. Ergui os olhos e vi Mulder entrando no quarto, secando o cabelo com a toalha, vestido com a calça de pijama. Ele parou ao pé da cama e assisti uma gota de água pingar do cabelo e descer devagar pelo pescoço e pelo ombro. Meus olhos seguiram o trajeto daquela gota... e fiquei sedenta para provar. Inconsciente do meu escrutínio, Mulder correu os dedos pelo cabelo, mandando uma chuva de gotinhas sobre o tórax, mas meu olhar estava fixo na primeira gota, que vagarosamente descia do ombro para o tórax, onde parou sobre o mamilo coberto pelos poucos pêlos espalhados pelo tórax de Mulder. Que atraente... Eu tinha que ter aquela gota de água.

Estiquei o braço e o puxei pelo cordão amarrado na cintura. Minha boca se abriu sobre seu tórax e minha língua apreciou aquela gota... Mmmm. Senti seu corpo pular de surpresa, quando meus lábios se moveram sobre seu tórax - minha língua buscando as gotas que molhavam seu corpo. Ali, com certeza o gosto era mais doce... Não, pensei, enquanto minha boca avidamente bebia da umidade na garganta dele - aquele local, bem... ali - era o mais delicioso.

"Ohhhh." O gemido profundo de Mulder vibrou contra meus lábios abertos.

Corri minhas mãos sobre os ombros úmidos e enterrei os dedos em seu cabelo. Puxei-o para a cama e engatinhei entre suas pernas afastadas. Agarrando as mechas macias de cabelo, empurrei sua cabeça para trás e abaixei minha boca até a dele.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom," murmurei contra seus lábios, antes da minha língua explorar sua boca. Eu podia sentir a menta da pasta de dente e um pouco do vinho que bebemos mais cedo... debaixo disso tudo, provei o gosto de Mulder. Minha língua explorou a dele e escovou seus dentes. Me afastei e o atraí para me seguir, buscando minha boca com a sua, faminto. Eu queria mais.

"Deite." Empurrei seus ombros e ele deitou, obediente, sobre os lençóis.

Deitei sobre ele e corri a língua pela clavícula, passando pelo pomo de Adão, que bateu rapidamente em sua garganta, quando minha boca parou ali.

"Mulder," suspirei sobre seu coração. Arranhei levemente seu tórax e vi os mamilos endurecerem sob meu toque.

"Deus!" Sua respiração explodiu em seu peito, quando segurei o cós da calça de pijama e corri os lábios sobre a pele suave do estômago. Corri a língua sobre a pele arrepiada e escovei os dentes sobre a firmeza de seu quadril. Seu corpo estava úmido de suor e ergui a boca de sua carne trêmula para tirar a blusa de pijama do meu corpo, e jogá-la no chão.

"Venha aqui," ele gemeu e sorri ao tom dolorido de sua voz, contente por ser responsável por aquela dor, feliz por ser forte o suficiente para distraí-lo daquele jeito - por ser uma participante à altura do nosso amor... ou para comandar, se quisesse.

"Não," suspirei contra sua pele. "Ainda não." Rapidamente, desfiz o nó no coz da calça de pijama e prendi os dedos no elástico, puxando do quadril e descendo pelas pernas. Meu nome era um suspiro trêmulo em seus lábios, enquanto meus dedos traçavam um padrão sobre suas pernas. Suas coxas fortes endureceram ao meu redor, convulsionando enquanto minha respiração passava sobre ele.

"Yeahyeahyeah," ele recitou, quando minha língua saiu para explorar a ponta de sua ereção. Minha mente notou os gostos novos - misterioso... Almiscarado... Mulder. Ergui a boca e seus quadris pulavam a cada suspiro que eu dava, enquanto falava.

"Você é meu, Mulder," eu disse. "Sempre quis você e nunca vou te deixar," jurei, fechando minha boca sobre ele, que gemeu meu nome e se sentou, abaixando a cabeça sobre a minha, enterrando os dedos nos meus cabelos.

"Pare... não... oh! Não pare," ele ofegou. Meu coração pulou ao tom selvagem de sua voz, seu murmúrio e pedido partidos - o som da minha voz em seus lábios.

Seus lábios... queria provar sua boca novamente, levar sua respiração para dentro de mim. Ergui a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos agitados... e sorri. Um sorriso grande e feliz cresceu em meu rosto e enrolei os braços ao redor do pescoço e o empurrei sobre a cama, enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

"Meu, meu, MEU!" eu disse. Mulder moldou meu rosto com suas mãos, me mantendo parada, enquanto erguia o rosto para escovar sua boca sobre a minha.

"Sempre," ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. "Desde o dia em que nasci..."

Lutei entre dar risada e chorar; risada ganhando, quando ele me virou e puxou a calça de pijama e calcinha perna abaixo.

"Ha!" ele exclamou, se ajeitando entre minhas pernas, jogando os quadris sugestivamente contra os meus. "Tenho você bem onde quero!" Sorri contente e me enrolei ao redor da cintura dele. Entrelaçando os dedos ao redor dele, guiei-o para dentro de mim.

"Não." Ofeguei com a entrada longa e úmida de seu corpo no meu. "Tenho você exatamente onde quero." Sorri triunfante. Ele fechou os olhos e se empurrou devagar, bem devagar... Dolorosamente devagar.

"É o que eu disse," ele gemeu, quando ergui o quadril de encontro ao dele. "Tenho você bem onde quero." Seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior, como prova da pressão que crescia entre nós, mas o brilho diabólico em seu olhar e o sorriso em meu rosto eram prova evidente do prazer que tirávamos desta proximidade.

"Mulder." Gemi seu nome e corri as mãos pelas costas e em seu cabelo. Ele enterrou os dedos no lençol e se empurrou mais fundo dentro de mim.

"O que?" Sua voz era um som áspero aos meus ouvidos. Virei o rosto na direção do dele e olhei em seus olhos, embaçados com prazer.

"Cale a boca e me beije," ordenei. Ele correu os dedos pelos meus cabelos e puxou meus lábios para os seus. Meus braços e pernas se apertaram ao seu redor, enquanto ele abaixava a boca de encontro à minha.

"Sim, senhora," ele murmurou. Droga. A última palavra era sempre dele.

* * *

Luz do sol entrava pela janela e caía sobre meu rosto; podia senti-la, mesmo estando em estado semiconsciente. Bocejando, cocei os olhos e enterrei o nariz no travesseiro, incapaz de acordar totalmente ainda. Eu estava cercado por calor, meus músculos doíam um pouco e o gosto de vinho ainda estava na minha boca. Um pequeno forno pressionava minhas costas, por todo o corpo, do pescoço aos tornozelos. Scully...

Não, ainda não queria acordar e não queria me mover, tampouco. Senti-me tão bem, por dentro e por fora. Saciado com comida e bebida deliciosas; o melhor, este lado do céu - a noite passada foi incrível. Não por onde fomos, já que ficamos em casa e vimos TV a noite toda. Incrível, pois estávamos juntos. Foi o suficiente, eu diria. De fato, foi mais do que esperei e rezei por todos esses meses, quando descobri sobre o câncer de Scully. Naquela época, a única prece fervorosa era para que a vida dela fosse poupada.

Agora, todas minhas preces foram ouvidas e cada desejo concedido. Havia mais de 3 meses desde a saída dela do hospital e, a cada dia, Scully ficava mais forte. Ela recuperara quase todo o peso perdido e, apesar de ainda estar muito magra, seu rosto e corpo estavam mais cheios e sua pele brilhava novamente, saudável. Ela começou a se exercitar diariamente para recuperar massa muscular, e fora aprovada para o trabalho em campo, após passar grande parte do mês no escritório, fazendo serviço interno comigo.

Após conseguir sua arma de volta, foi dada como pronta para trabalhar normalmente, o que, para nós, significava que ela estava uma vez mais trabalhando como minha parceira.

Cara, ela nunca deixou de ser... deitado na cama, com minha parceira totalmente funcional, apertada contra minha bunda nua, uma mão solta ao redor da minha cintura, pensei nos últimos meses.

Temos passado todas as noites juntos, ou no meu apartamento, ou no dela. A princípio, hesitei em tentar gastar algum tempo no meu apartamento; estava uma bagunça na maior parte do tempo, e odiaria ver Scully desistir, após uma noite no meio da minha bagunça. Mas ela sorrira para mim, e me empurrara para fora do prédio dela, sua pequena mala em minhas mãos, dizendo que meus peixes provavelmente sentiam minha falta e estavam famintos. Vendo tanta lógica nisso, não pude fazer outra coisa, se não obedecê-la.

Uma vez lá, Scully se fez em casa, o que me deixou feliz. Adorei encontrar lugares para ela colocar seus pertences, e a primeira vez que guardei as roupas de baixo dela junto com meus boxers na mesma gaveta... seus olhos marejados e suaves me desarmaram. Lembro de tê-la abraçado forte e beijado seus cílios úmidos, murmurando meu amor em seu ouvido, em resposta ao abafado "Obrigada, Mulder..." dela.

Nossos sapatos se misturavam no chão do meu armário e a maquiagem dela rapidamente encheu minha cômoda. Como no apartamento dela, tinha várias coisas em cada lugar, e marquei meu território em coisas e lugares. Era confortante - e alegremente normal - E foi dez vezes mais do que alguns curtos momentos que tive com Lilly, em quase três anos. E minha própria aceitação dessa mistura mágica, disse mais do que qualquer palavra, do quão certo Scully e eu parecíamos, juntos.

Era para ser - eu sabia, com certeza.

Desde que ela começou a se recuperar, fiz com que ela fosse para a cama bem cedo, e na maioria das vezes, eu ia com ela - passava horas ou assistindo-a dormir, ou admirando cada pedacinho dela... À medida que ficávamos mais familiarizados com os desejos e necessidades de cada um, ganhávamos confiança em nossa habilidade de dar prazer um ao outro.

Descobri um lado apaixonado de Dana Scully que sempre suspeitei que estivesse ali, mas escondido em sua atitude sensata e natureza científica. Na cama, era tão sensual quanto podia ser e mais mulher do que qualquer uma que já tive, em minha existência patética. Fora da cama, sua experiência tão perto da morte nos alertou para a brevidade da vida - e determinados a parar de fingir que nossos sentimentos não tinham consequências. Ambos estávamos famintos pelas palavras que acompanhavam nossas ações, e quantificavam nosso amor... agora, não tememos dizê-las.

Verdade que ainda mantínhamos nossa vida particular muito particular ainda - mas agora, poderíamos estar em lugares públicos, e o toque de Scully no meu braço era acompanhado de um sussurrado "Eu te amo"... Minha mão nas costas dela continha muito mais do que simples apoio, quando me curvava no cabelo dela e murmurava meu desejo de colocar as mãos em outros lugares mais sensíveis do corpo dela.

Seu tremor em resposta me fazia endurecer todo...

Abri um olho e vi o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Sete da manhã. Ainda bem que era sábado - tínhamos um longo e delicioso final de semana juntos, com nada mais trabalhoso do que jantar na casa da mãe de Scully e uma longa ligação telefônica para minha mãe, para desejá-la um feliz aniversário. Desde que voltei da visita, mãe e eu temos nos entendido melhor, e nossas ligações eram bem menos artificiais e mais carinhosas e com conteúdo. Outra razão para ser feliz e agradecido - eu sentia falta da minha mãe, tanta falta - e agora sentia que, de algum modo, consegui tê-la de volta, também.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela boca quente que descia pelas minhas costas e a mão que desceu pela barriga para me pegar livremente. Já meio ereto pela pressão do corpo dela no meu, a mão de Scully fez o resto do trabalho. Gemi sob minha respiração e lutei para permanecer parado, fingindo dormir, me perguntando até onde ela iria para me provocar.

Minha parceira era uma mulher muito metódica e eficiente... Jesus. Levou todo o meu autocontrole para não virar e prendê-la no colchão, uma vez que os dedos determinados decidiram se fazer sentir. Eles acariciaram e friccionaram, moldaram e tocaram, até que não consegui agüentar mais...

Escondi um gemido alto no travesseiro e me virei para olhar minha torturadora - que tinha um enorme sorriso em seu belo rosto. Segurei a mão dela entre nós, quando a prendi sob meu corpo, e seu sorriso em resposta me fez rir contra os lábios dela, quando a beijei.

"Jeez, Mulder... você é TÃO fácil..." Engoli as palavras dela e sua respiração, quando a beijei. Beijos pela manhã com Scully... Deus, mais doce do que bala. Mordi e lambi os lábios dela, aprofundando para sentir melhor o gosto, ouvindo o gemido suave que ela soltava, enquanto os movimentos de nossas bocas ficavam mais profundos e nossos corações batiam mais forte e mais depressa. Sem quebrar o beijo, abri facilmente os botões da blusa dela e joguei-a por cima do ombro. Seu gemido em protesto não me deteve.

"Mmm, Mulder... espere. Preciso escovar os dentes -" Uma das mãos dela empurrou meu ombro e grunhi na boca aberta e abaixei a mão dela.

"Eu escovo para você... com minha língua." E fiz exatamente isso - trabalhando profundamente em cada um. Derreti sobre o corpo macio dela e a acariciei, por dentro e por fora, com minha língua e mãos. Ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso e parecia tão certa em meus braços, que tudo o que queria fazer era amá-la deste jeito para sempre. Começando com essa boca deliciosa...

Parecia que não me cansava da boca de Scully. Durante os anos de nossa parceria, houve várias vezes que aqueles lábios exerceram um fascínio sobre mim, mas, em minha cegueira, nunca entendi o motivo. Achei que tivesse a ver com minha apreciação masculina sobre uma mulher bonita, mas, nossa... era tão mais profundo do que isso.

Agora, eu sabia. Nasci para beijar os lábios dela, segurar seu corpo em minhas mãos - embalar o coração dela dentro da minha alma. Só levei muito tempo para perceber isso, e fazer alguma coisa. Quase tempo demais... quase tarde demais.

Nunca mais cometeria este erro... jamais.

Apertei Scully na cama e, enquanto fazia amor a ela, me concentrei em cada suspiro e gemido que aqueles lábios sopravam contra meu pescoço ou ombro. Deliciei-me no toque trêmulo de seus dedos na minha pele e nas pernas dela, se cruzando sobre meu corpo. O olhar naqueles intensos olhos azuis presos aos meus, acompanhando a expressão no meu rosto, quando nossos corpos se uniam e as respirações combinavam em outro beijo –

Eu guardaria aquele olhar em uma pequena e preciosa memória, para sempre.

E enquanto me movia dentro da mulher que eu amava, e comemorávamos outra manhã juntos, mandei um agradecimento aos céus pelo presente que ganhei; o que valorizava acima de todos os demais...

O amor de Dana Scully.

* * *

"Scully..."

"Mmmm... estou dormindo."

"Não, não está - e mesmo que esteja, acorde. Tenho uma ótima idéia."

"Tem algo a ver comigo, dormindo?"

"Nããoo... tem a ver com férias. Eu e você. Acho que precisamos sair um pouco de DC. Você não acha? Quero dizer... há meses não saímos a campo, ficamos em hotéis ruins, comendo comida ruim... não sente falta disso, parceira?"

"Não."

"Bem, que tal pularmos a parte do motel e comida ruins, e só dermos um tempo? Temos férias sobrando; sugiro que usemos. Achar uma praia em algum lugar, esperando que a gente deite, e... o que? Por que está sorrindo, Scully?"

"Bem... na verdade - eu meio que pensei em algo parecido, Mulder. De fato, já agendei uma pequena viagem..."

"Scully! Conte logo! Algum local exótico, com água transparente, areia branca e daiquiris gelados?"

"Beeeem... sim, e não. Escolhi a Flórida, porque -"

"Florida! Scully, baby! Vamos para a Florida? Oh, cara, quase posso sentir o sol; sentir o gosto do sal no ar... O que? Owww! Você me beliscou... você me beliscou!"

"Foi o único modo que encontrei para fazer você se calar! Não é a praia, Mulder. É - bem, na verdade... oh, Deus. É um seminário, ok? Marquei nossos nomes para um seminário, na Florida."

"Um seminário."

"Oh, por favor. Mulder... não faça isso; não faça essa cara de filhotinho machucado - você sabe que não resisto. E não tive escolha, de verdade, não tive! Skinner me encurralou há algumas semanas quando desci para pegar café, e disse que estávamos ridiculamente atrasados naquele programa educacional que o FBI insiste em manter. Ele ordenou que eu nos registrasse em algo da lista principal e ir o mais cedo possível. Devia ter dito mais cedo, mas só concluí tudo há alguns dias."

"Oh, droga. Acho que não vou querer ouvir, vou?"

"Não é tão ruim quanto parece, de verdade. As listas de seminários eram quase todas inúteis, mas achei um promissor. É no próximo final de semana e o hotel aonde vão nos hospedar é muito bom. E acho que gostaremos deste, Mulder."

"Ok... sobre o que é?"

"Trabalho em equipe..."

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Como algum seminário idiota vai nos ensinar sobre trabalho em equipe, Scully? Já somos a melhor dupla em campo!"

"Mulder, tente manter a mente aberta, por favor? Não temos escolha. Skinner nos deu uma ordem direta, desta vez - não podemos continuar evitando essas coisas. E este tem um bônus - vai nos dar um terço dos créditos que precisamos."

"Aww, baby... não quero perder tempo com este seminário idiota! Quero me divertir, com você..."

"Mulderrrrr... prometo que iremos nos divertir - juro que encontraremos vários momentos para diversão. Se você for de boa vontade, sem questionar... prometo que farei valer a pena."

"Oooo... se importa em dar uma prévia de como planeja fazer com que valha a pena, agente?"

"Com prazer, parceiro. Deite, e deixe-me começar a trabalhar em equipe agora mesmo..."

"Ah, sim... adoro trabalhar em equipe..."

"Cale a boca, Mulder..."

"Sim, senhora."

Fim

* * *

N.T.: Mil agradecimentos à Carla, pela ajuda. Esta fic foi postada primeiramente no www - ponto - wfics -ponto- net . ;)


End file.
